Pour l'Amour d'un Vampire
by Princesse Serenity
Summary: Severus Rogue, Professeur de Potions est un Vampire qui cherche à se rapprocher de Harry, dont il veut en faire le calice après avoir fortement cogité ... mais Vodemort est toujours présent ... Slash ! HP/SR ou SS  - 1ere Partie
1. Chapter 1 : La Découverte d'un désir

_**Titre :** Pour l'Amour d'un Vampire_

**_Auteur : _**_Princesse Sérénity_

**_Couple : _**_Harry/Severus (plus tard) _

**_Rating : _**_M des le début comme ca pas de problème_

**_Avertissement : _**_Slash, Abus par la suite, Violence ... j'avertirai quand ce sera le cas !!!! Possible qu'il y ai beaucoup de fautes, conjugaison, synthaxe !!! Il y a aussi des OCC ... (le perso ressemble pas toujours à l'original T-T)_

**_Dislamer : _**_Mes personnages appartiennent à cette généreuse auteur J.K Rowling, donc c'est à elle qu'il faut se plaindre si elle veut pas nous les donner ^ ^_

_**NA : **Bonjour a toutes et à tous, certains me connaissent peut être sur HP fanfiction, pour d'autres je suis une nouvelle :) Bref voila quelques mois que je suis fan de slash sur Harry Potter (et 2 ans sur le Yaoi Manga) ... J'ai écrite cette histoire et je continuerai a la publier à raison d'1 chap/semaine pour le moment ... au pire je préviendrai ! Le sujet est assez classique et j'essaye de faire plus original mais ne vous leurrer pas ... il y aura toujours des moments qui vous feront penser à d'autres !!! J'espere qu'elle vous plaira en tout cas !!!!_

_A bientot_

**_Ps : mes autres projets (futurs) sont dans mon profil , dites moi laquelle vous préfèreriez voir suivre :)_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : La Découverte d'un désir**_

Il le désirait, là maintenant, tout son être le poussait des la première fois ou il l'avait vu … mais jamais au grand jamais n'avait voulu faire part de ce désir à « cette personne si particulière ». Il se contentait de le regarder de loin, ne voulant surtout pas s'attirer plus de foudre que ce qu'il ne prenait déjà. Pourtant durant les cours, il s'agissait d'un supplice, le regarder sans le toucher demandait un effort incommensurable, aller le voir sans avoir une arrière pensée à son égard, un miracle. Même les odeurs qu'il dégageait quand il passait à coté de lui laissait ses marques de désir s'exprimer. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation qui se déroulait régulièrement sous ses yeux noirs … oui, il devait se le déclarer officiellement à lui même : il était amoureux de Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu, l'Enfant qui a survécu … qui lui même devait combattre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom alias Voldemort.

Un avenir incertain qui désignait celui qui hantait ses pensées les plus profondes depuis plusieurs mois. Son propre avenir en tant que double-espion ne lui permettait que peu de liberté ainsi que sa condition en elle même. En effet, considéré comme dangereux par la communauté des sorcière, Severus Rogue, Professeur de Potions (officiellement) et Vampire à part entière (officieusement) était détesté par beaucoup de monde bien que très peu sache sa condition « officieuse ».

Voilà ce que pensait le sombre professeur un matin dans ses cachots en préparant sa potion qui remplaçait son besoin de sang quasi quotidien. D'une effroyable texture et d'un goût tout à fait immonde, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'en passer, en tout cas plus depuis que le vampire en lui n'avait de yeux pour le Survivant qui n'allait plus le rester longtemps avant d'aller sous ses crocs si cela continuait ainsi.

Tournant 3 fois dans un sens, rajoutant des ingrédients peu ragoutants avant de tourner dans l'autre sens par automatisme, Severus se demandait comment pallier à ce besoin sans en venir par la case Potter ni mort de qui que ce soit d'autre, et encore moins en vomissant tout ce qu'il avalait comme la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu essayer d'ingurgiter un sang quelconque ….

Sa potion enfin fini, d'un coup de baguette, il éteignit le feu puis mis sa concoction dans différents petits flacons qui plaça dans ses réserves sans en garder quelque uns sur lui au préalable, après tout il suffisait d'une odeur pour réveiller ses instincts ...

Sa pendule se mit alors à sonner, annonçant ainsi le début des cours pour les élèves de Poudlard et une journée plus que fatigante pour le potionniste. Entre réprimer ses envies et essayer d'éduquer ses stupides élèves à l'art délicat de faire une potion sans faire sauter sa salle de classe était une épreuve plus qu'éreintante même pour lui qui connaissait pourtant des tâches bien plus ardu après tout ce temps passé à coté du grand Mage Noir.

Soupirant, Severus sortit de sa salle de potion personnel pour rentrer dans sa salle de classe qui se tenait juste à coté, faisant claquer la porte et sursauter ses 1ere Année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard.

- Au moins, je n'aurai pas les yeux fixer sur Potter toutes les 5 minutes … , pensa Severus, bien qu'une révision de 1ere Année lui serait plus que bienvenu dans son cas ...

*****

A quelques étages plus hauts, Harry éternua bruyamment.

- A tes souhaits, lui dit Ron

- Merci, répondit Harry

- Sais-tu qu'il existe dans certaines régions , des superstitions disent que quand un sorcier éternue, c'est que quelqu'un de très puissant pense à lui ? Lui demanda Hermione en levant son nez du livre « _Histoire de la Magie »_

- Si je devais éternuer quand quelqu'un parle de moi en tout cas, je n'aurai que quelques rare moment de calme, au vu du nombre d'articles que la _Gazette du Sorcier _me consacre… et au nombre de sorcier peuplant le monde magique …, répliqua sarcastiquement Harry mi-amusé, mi-agaçé.

- Et tu n'aurais surement plus le temps de respirer, dis toi que Tu-Sais-Qui en serait heureux en tout cas, intervint Ron

- Quel preuve brillante de ton intelligence

- Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça quand même, Hermignonne ?

- Et arrête avec ce surnom ridicule !!!

- Tu préfères Hermimi ?

- Ronichou, je t'avertis si jamais tu oses encore une fois à m'appeler par ces surnoms, je dirai à Fred et Georges de confectionner quelque chose qui puisse te suivre sans arrêt avec ton si sublime surnom que ta mère t'a trouver dernièrement … Et crois moi qu'ils ne s'en priveront pas !!!

- Non !!!! Tout mais pas ça Hermy, j'ai compris, j'arrête !!!

Harry n'écouta pas le reste de la conversation de ses deux amis, c'était une simple discute d'un couple qui s'entendait très bien mais qui avait également ses petites pointes de disputes … Soupirant , il se retourna et regarda le ciel bleu que lui présentait la fenêtre en face de lui, il s'imaginait volant dans ce ciel radieux avec son dernier balais « Etoile Filante » reçue il y a quelques semaines.

****

Quelques heures plus tard, l'heure sonna pour annoncer l'heure du repas, Harry, Ron et Hermione descendirent donc dans la Grande Salle, déjà bien rempli de monde et de nourriture débordant des tables. Ils s'assirent sur le banc des Gryffondors face à face, Harry d'un coté et le couple de l'autre qui ne se lâchait pas des mains depuis le début de la matinée.

Ron, comme à son habitude, se servit d'une bonne rasade de nourriture sous l'œil d'Hermione qui elle même se servit mais en quantité beaucoup plus restreinte. Harry, lui, ne se sentait pas en état d'avoir quoi que ce soit dans le ventre, ce qui n'échappa aux yeux de Severus qui le regardait attentivement depuis la table des professeurs.

Hermione et Ron le poussèrent bien à essayer de manger quelque chose mais sans résultat, Harry était totalement contre. Il s'esquiva alors de la Grande Salle préférant s'isoler de l'ambiance romantique de ses amis et des regards des autres sur lui pour se diriger vers le Parc de Poudlard d'où il pourrait observer le bleu profond du ciel de ses yeux vert et sentir la caresse du vent sur son visage et ses cheveux.

Alors qu'il s'était poser tranquillement à coté du Lac, Harry se coucha dans l'herbe su le dos, ses mains sous ses cheveux rebelles, puis ferma ses yeux et laissa le bruit des oiseaux venir à ses oreilles le berçant pour finalement le faire somnoler.

****

Quand Severus vit Harry sortir de la Grande Salle, il regarda le directeur Dumbledore qui lui même observait le Survivant quitter la salle à travers ses lunettes demi-lune. Il s'adressa alors à lui :

- Mon cher Severus, décidément, vous ne choisissez jamais les situations simples …

- Pardon ?

- Vous me comprenez très bien, et ce n'est pas en cachant vos sentiments à travers un visage impassible qui ne l'est d'ailleurs pas pour tous le monde que vous arriverez à régler les problèmes qui vous tourmentes.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi, Albus, mais ne compter certainement pas dessus pour que j'accorde toutes importance à vos excentricités.

Sur ses paroles, il quitta la Grande Salle par la porte qui se tenait derrière lui et se dirigea machinalement vers les cachots ou il s'enferma. Sortant alors une fiole de sa mixture, il la regarda puis la but d'un trait ...

****

Harry somnolait toujours, il sentait qu'il avait besoin de repos, Voldemort continuait à le harceler par ses images mentales … le réveillant souvent en larmes ou hurlant … Il avait de lui même appris à se mettre un sortilège de Silence tous les soirs pour éviter que les autres ne s'inquiète car même les Potions de Sommeil ne faisait plus assez d'effet pour le laisser tranquille durant toute une nuit. Il commençait à désespérer de trouver une solution. L'occlumentie n'empêcher pas l'évolution du lien qui se tenait entre eux au contraire, plus il contrait plus les images déjà nette se faisait ressentir.

La cloche se remit à sonner, indiquant à Harry qu'il fallait partir pour les salles de classe auquel il n'était même pas sur de revenir un jour, un combat intense était déjà prévue … et il n'avait que peu de chance de survie, cela il le savait déjà mais ne cherchait pas à convaincre quiconque qu'il ne saurait jamais y arriver, il fallait plus que de la simple chance pour le battre mais c'est pour cela qu'il partait avec Dumbledore des qu'il avait un indice sur les Horcruxes, ces morceaux d'âmes séparer de l'esprit initial pour se retrouver comme un trophée, une chance de survie à travers les âges.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une révélation Choquante

_**Chapitre 2 : Une révélation choquante**_

La journée était fini et Harry était convoquée au bureau de Dumbledore. S'engageant dans l'escalier, il frappa quand il atteignit la lourde porte en bois :

- Entre Harry, lui répondit une voix

- Vous vouliez me voir, Professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda Harry

- Oui, viens t'assoir, lui intima le Directeur avec en face d'eux boîte de bonbons de Berti Crochu (dsl pour le nom je ne sais plus si c'est ça ou non XD).

Harry intriguée par le fait que la boîte n'avait pas été poser il y a seulement quelques minutes ainsi que par la voix fatiguée de son aîné s'assit sans plus attendre et écouta :

- Je suis las, Harry. Cette recherche et destruction aux Horcruxes est épuisante bien que nécessaire pour l'approche du combat.

Harry ne dit rien, ils en parlaient suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il le sache :

- Je voix bien que tu es déjà conscient de tout ça, mais il me faut revenir sur ces mots pour que tu puisses prendre conscience de l'ampleur de ce que je vais te dire. Tout d'abord sache que le Professeur Rogue a bien confirmé notre théorie sur le fait que Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort contienne un morceau de l'âme de son propriétaire, un Horcruxe …

- Peut on vraiment lui faire confiance ? Rogue ne joue-t-il pas la comédie afin de nous faire tomber dans un piège ? Répliqua Harry, mécontent d'entendre parler du Maître des Potions.

- Le _Professeur_ Rogue est assez proche et connait suffisamment la Magie Noire pour pouvoir apprendre de lui même si Nagini est bel et bien un Horcruxe et je lui fais suffisamment confiance pour croire en ces paroles. Ce qui nous ramène ensuite, continua le Directeur en voyant que le Gryffondor s'apprêter a répliquer de nouveau, au 7eme et dernier morceau.

- Vous l'avez finalement trouver, demanda Harry oubliant ses mécontentement précédents.

- Je penses pouvoir même parler en disant qu'il est à l'intérieur même d'une personne.

- Mais je croyais qu'il ne faisait confiance à personne ? S'étonna le jeune garçon

- Oh mais c'est toujours le cas, depuis l'orphelinat, Tom n'a jamais osé faire « confiance » en quelqu'un d'autre que lui et aujourd'hui encore il pratique ce sentiment. Mais il s'avère que Jédusor n'a jamais senti qu'un morceau d'âme s'était détacher lors de son affrontement car il n'était plus rien … c'est ce qui l'a réduit à cet état misérable pendant 11 ans.

- Alors vous voulez dire que …

- Oui, Harry, tu es le 7eme et dernier Horcruxe que Voldemort à créer à ses dépends sans jamais penser que tu puisses être le « réceptacle » d'un morceau de sa si précieuse âme. Mais s'il l'apprenais un jour, je penses que tu seras plus en danger que tu ne l'es actuellement car vois-tu même si il veut te voir mort ce serai une mort qui je penses serais assez rapide. Alors que si jamais il découvre la vérité à ton propos, non seulement tu passerais le reste de ton existence à ses cotés en tant que réceptacle mais je penses qu'il te torturerait à tous moments à défaut de ne pouvoir te tuer.

- Mais ne peut-il pas déplacer son âme d'un objet à un autre ?

- Oui, mais vois tu, je crois que Tom n'est pas assez idiot pour cela, un objet et une personne sont des choses différentes , ce n'est pas que tu sois indispensable pour lui mais disons que si jamais tu venais à amener son âme avec toi dans l'autre monde il le verrait d'un mauvais oeil. Donc a moins qu'il ne sache bel et bien que son Horcruxe ne risque rien, il ne tentera rien à ton égard de mortel.

Harry, bien qu'il savait qu'un lien était en permanence connecter avec son pire ennemi et il venait de découvrir d'où venait donc cette source qui le rendait si anormal des autres, si différent … mais cela ne le rendait que d'autant plus soucieux, savoir qu'il n'avait le choix qu'entre mourir et vivre de justesse était déjà pas facile mais alors avoir une 3eme option nommé tortures le déprimer d'avance.

****

Rogue venait à peine de quitter le bureau de Dumbledore, qu'il s'était précipitamment caché dans un coin d'ombre pour éviter de rencontrer le Survivant au milieu d'un couloir désert au risque de lui sauter dessus au premier regard qu'ils croiseraient. Il le regarda passer devant lui, en reniflant le délicieux parfum qu'il exaltait sur son passage. Quand enfin, le Gryffondor disparut du champ de vision de Severus, il daigna à sortir sans avoir au préalable regarder autour de lui qu'il était bien seul. Sa réputation ne devait pas être entacher, pas après des années de préparation pour qu'enfin il soit tranquille sans avoir de risque que le vampire prenne le dessus pour un simple excès de colère.

Marchant en direction de la Grande Salle pour y prendre le repas, Severus repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le directeur sur Harry Potter. Il était le dernier horcruxe qui relierait Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à ce monde ici bas si on ne le comptait pas lui même ainsi que son fidèle serpent.

_- Je hais cette bestiole, toujours a siffler dans les oreilles pour capter les sentiments des gens …, pensa -t-il, il pouvait pas faire comme Londubat et prendre un crapaud comme animal de compagnie._

En repensant à Harry, Severus sentit son cœur se serrer, il supportait de moins en moins le fait que Potter vagabondait dans ce château sans lui appartenir. En effet le vampire en lui, proclamait avoir trouver son compagnon pour la vie, son futur calice et lui inciter à prendre le Gryffondor dans ses bras pour l'enfermer dans une des pièce de son cachot afin que personne ne puisses le revoir avant de l'avoir fait sien et de l'avoir prouver aux autres. Pourtant Severus refoulait ses instincts au plus profond de son être, se déclarer officiellement à lui même qu'il aimait l'Elu était une chose, le prendre dans ses bras pour en faire un calice en était une autre et il se refusait à perdre le contrôle.

Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, au contraire, le prendre dans ses bras afin d'inhaler son odeur fruitée à grosse dose, de caresser cette nuque avant d'atteindre ces cheveux rebelles jusqu'au bout mais qui serait si soyeux et si doux dans le creux de sa propre main. Ses lèvres sensuelles à souhait rempliraient incontestablement leurs rôles accompagner de sa voisine rose et baladeuse pour l'accompagner dans un ballet des plus délicieux. Son cou si tentant pour ses canines et son sang si quémandeur d'un potentiel amant vampirique qu'il ferait. Son corps aux formes si bien définit même pour une personne aussi chétive était totalement à sa convenance.

Severus reprit alors le fil de ses pensées et se rendit compte qu'un problème ici bas c'était fait naître durant son fantasme sur le corps de son « soit disant ennemi » et c'est en remerciant les robes sorcières qui cachaient si bien ce genre de problème qu'il rentra dans ses appartements avant de se précipiter sous la douche froide pour reprendre ensuite le chemin de la Grande Salle.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un combat en Approche

_**Et coucou à tous !!!**_

**_Me revoila cette semaine pour vous offrir ce chapitre 3 + un chapitre 4 (le chapitre 3 est plus court du à une erreur de ma part ... effectivement j'ai une trame de 2 pages 1/2 normalement pour un chapitre et celui la en fait 1 1/2 alors je vous met le 4 en plus :) _**

**_Bonne lecture à tous !!!_**

_**PS : Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements !!! J'essaye de tous vous répondre au mieux ... excusez ou prévenez si je vous ai oublier (étant en stage 15 jours en ce moment j'ai un peu de mal niveau concentration)**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapitre 3 : Un Combat en Approche **_

- Je penses Harry que tes entrainements devraient reprendre au plus vite, le vent tourne sans que l'on puisse en décider sa direction … L'Horcruxe en toi va se manifester lorsqu'il sentira sa fin approcher, il n'en reste qu'un seul en dehors de toi et il ne tardera pas à subir le même sort que les autres, répondit calmement Dumbledore

Harry décida alors de poser la question qui lui titiller le cerveau depuis quelques minutes :

- Professeur … en ce qui me concerne … comment vais-je pouvoir me débarrasser …. de l'Horcruxe qui est … qui est en moi … ?

Dumbledore réfléchit avant de parler, mesurant ses paroles il lui dit :

- Vois tu Harry, pour ce problème, je n'en ai malheureusement pas encore la solution, bien sur il y aurait bien une solution mais elle ne plairait à aucun d'entre nous et je me refuse de confier à moi même ou à quiconque cette tâche qui n'a pas lieu d'avoir.

- Quel solution professeur ?

- Te tuer …

Harry déglutit en entendant la confirmation de ses soupçons mais ne répondit rien. Le Directeur, après avoir observer Harry lui dit :

- Comme je te l'ai dit, nous ne viendrons certainement pas à cette extrémité, nous allons longuement réfléchir et décider de ce que se passera pour la suite … en attendant je crois que tu ferais mieux d'aller te restaurer des délicieux mets que nos chers elfes ont préparer, lui répondit malicieusement le vieil homme en lui tendant les bonbons, et il me semble que je t'ai donné beaucoup à réfléchir …

Harry venait à peine de quitter le bureau de Dumbledore qu'il se dirigea vers la volière du château, endroit qu'il aimait bien puisqu'il pouvait observer tous les alentours et être en compagnie d'oiseaux qu'il enviait pour leur liberté dans le ciel.

Cette fois, le directeur lui avait donner à réfléchir pour quelques temps et il ne voulait pas affronter ses amis tout de suite dans la Grande Salle ou ils devaient l'attendre. Préférant se plonger dans ses pensées, Harry ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un l'observait du Parc mais entendit un bruit derrière lui tandis qu'il était adossé à la fenêtre de la volière.

- Tu comptes rester encore ici ? Lui demanda une voix familière

- Et moi qui penser que jamais tu ne mettrais ton corps si délicat dans cet endroit si peu accueillant pour ton rang, taquina Harry à l'homme blond aux yeux d'un gris intense.

- Je te signale, Potter, que si tu ne décidais pas de nous fuir à tout bout de champs sans que l'on ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, je serais en ce moment, assis dans un très confortable fauteuil avec pour seule consolation, ma dignité de Malefoy rétablit surtout après avoir mis les pieds dans cette … « porcherie », répliqua Drago

- Attention Drago, tu commences à dire des mots qui ne conviennent pas à un aristocrate !

- Au diable le langage, peut être répondras-tu enfin à ma question ?

*******

A peine installé dans la Grande Salle, Severus jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la table des gryffondor comme à son habitude et constata que l'objet de ses désirs n'était toujours pas revenu de chez Dumbledore. Et c'est en soupirant qu'il commença son maigre repas qui ne lui suffirait jamais.

Minerva Mac Gonagall qui était situé à ses cotés entendit son soupir, elle se retourna et vit du coin des yeux que le cher Maitre des Potions mangeait en cherchant encore et toujours quelqu'un du regard avant de finalement se résigner et de se concentrer sur son assiette ou un steak l'y attendait. Et c'est en se posant des questions qu'elle l'interpella :

- Auriez vous quelques problèmes aujourd'hui, Severus ?

- Aucun qui ne vous concerne Minerva, répliqua le vampire sèchement.

- Je penses que cela me concerne à partir du moment ou vous fixez mes élèves … surtout avec des yeux qui ne sont pas les vôtres …

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler et sachez que je me contrôle bien plus que ce que vous ne le pensez … et que …

Severus n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa réplique que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement dans un grand bruit, laissant passer un Rusard à moitié ensanglanté avec une Miss Teigne inerte dans ses bras :

_- Ils arrivent …._

* * *

_Voila sur quoi j'ai failli m'arreter (si l'autre site je me suis arreter la ... les pauvres -_-) A tout de suite et n'hasiter pas à me laisser un commentaire !!! Ca fait toujours plaisir àceux qui écrivent !!!_

_Bisous !_

_Princesse Sérénity_

_PS : J'ai pas oublier de mettre du coté gauche ^^_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Rencontre à la volière

_**Rekikou :)**_

**_Voila la suite comme promis ^^_**

**_Bonne Lecture !!_**

**_Princesse Sérénity_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapitre 4 : Rencontre à la volière**_

A peine Rusard a-t-il prononcé ces 2 mots, qu'il tombe, évanoui. Les élèves se retournèrent effrayé par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Albus qui était sorti nul ne sais d'où, intervint tout de suite :

- Que chacun reste calme, je demande à ce que tous les préfets et préfet-en-chef raccompagne tous les élèves à l'exception des dernières années qui voudront nous aider dans ce combat. Mme Pomfresh s'occupera de Mr Rusard et transformera cette salle pour les blessés, des medicomages viendront l'aider un peu plus tard.

Severus qui avait les yeux rivés sur Dumbledore ne remarqua pas que les professeurs étaient déjà parti se préparer, Albus se retourna alors vers lui :

- Harry n'est toujours pas revenu ?

- Je pensais qu'il était avec vous …

Le directeur resta songeur un moment puis lui dit :

- Allez le chercher, je penses qu'il doit être dans une des tours du château … essayez la tour d'astronomie ou la volière en premier... je ne pensais pas que ce combat commencerait aussi tôt … le soir même de ces révélations même … si vous le voyer protégez le au mieux, ce qu'il a entendu aujourd'hui risque de fortement le perturber pour ces combats …

Ne pensant qu'à Harry, Severus quitta la Grande Salle en coup de vent sans tenir compte du raffut que provoquer les élèves … Il se précipita vers la tour d'astronomie, regardant la pièce vide en la foudroyant du regard comme pour la menacer qu'il n'était pas ici.

Quelques minutes plus tard il arriva à la volière ou il entendait des voix derrière le mur :

- Au diable le langage, peut être répondras-tu enfin à ma question ? Entendit Severus

Harry n'eût pas le temps de répondre qu'il remarqua le Maître des Potions dans l'encadrement de la porte, il ferma immédiatement la bouche avant de lever un sourcil sarcastique . Drago qui lui tournait le dos, ne comprit pas et continua :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter ? Tu ne veux pas avouer que tu fuis tous tes amis depuis quelques temps ?

- Je ne répondrais certainement pas alors qu'il y a un indésirable parmi nous Drago !

- A part moi qui ne suis certainement pas à ma place ici, toi qui fuis le monde et ces saleté de hiboux qui déversent leur immondes substances partout je ne vois pas de qui tu veux par....., répondit Drago en se retournant pour finir blême en voyant son parrain dans l'ouverture.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Potter, c'est réciproque … mais je vous prierais de vous abstenir de commentaire en face de moi. Le directeur m'a demandé de vous trouvez pour vous protéger.

Harry le flamboya d'un regard noir avant de lui répliquer sèchement :

- Je ne vois pas en quoi il me faut être protéger ... que je saches je suis assez grand pour aller ou je veux et ce n'est pas tout de suite que Voldemort va attaquer ….

- Vous vous trompez, il est la …

_-Mais au combien j'aurai voulu me rapprocher de toi pour te protéger autrement …._

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez très bien entendu Potter et ce n'est pas le moment de rester statique … un combat se prépare et jusqu'à preuve du contraire il me semble que vous en faites parti.

_- et au combien j'aurai voulu que tu restes en dehors …_

Severus sentit tout à coup l'odeur de Harry plus forte, s'éloignant de lui de quelques pas, il sortit précipitamment une potion de sous sa robe et la porta à sa bouche. Drago qui connaissait la nature de son parrain, le surveillait du coin de l'œil. C'était anormal de sa part de prendre la potion en face d'eux, lui qui généralement ne voulait rien montrer et faire suspecter pour sa condition.

- Severus, tu es sur que Ça va ou tu préfères que l'on s'éloigne ?

- Ça va mieux, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai repris le contrôle …

- Tu es sur ? Car la dernière fois que tu m'as dit Ça , cela a plus empirer qu'autre chose rappelle toi …

- Non, c'est bon ce n'était qu'une crise.

Harry, abasourdi par le ton que prenait son cher professeur envers son meilleur ami alors que lui n'avait droit qu'au sarcasme plus l'incompréhension de tous ces mots le rendit mal à l'aise mais son caractère de Gryffondor repris le dessus :

- Drago, de quoi vous parlez ?

- Rien qui ne vous concerne Potter, répliqua furieusement Severus qui ne voulait surtout pas que le jeune découvre sa vrai nature.

Voyant la tension dans les regards que ce jetaient son parrain et son meilleur ami, Drago décida d'intervenir :

- Euh … ce n'est pas que mais je crois qu'il y a un combat qui va approcher.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il frôla la professeur des potions puis quitta la pièce dans la précipitation avec Drago qui le suivit, non sans mettre une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son parrain avant de l'encourager à les suivre d'un signe de tête.

Severus qui avait repris le contrôle de lui même alors qu'il commençait à sentir le vampire prendre le dessus lorsqu'il sentait le jeune gryffondor, frémit lorsque celui ci lui adressa un regard noir. Il ne supportait pas cette rébellion de celui qu'il considérait comme un futur calice bien que le choix soit très compromis. Puis lorsqu'Harry quitta la pièce en le frôlant, un frisson se répercuta dans son corps, il voulait le prendre tout de suite dans ses bras pour l'enfermer dans ses cachots ou jamais il n'aurait à subir le regard ou les menaces des autres, ou il lui appartiendrait totalement.

_- Heureusement que la main de Drago m'a réveillée, qu'aurai-je fait si Ça n'avait pas été le cas !!! _

Puis quittant la pièce à son tour, il suivit les 2 élèves devant lui qui partaient en direction de la Grande Salle.

Arriver en bas, Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Severus puis étant rassuré, il fit un bref résumé au deux garçons :

- Je me battrai jusqu'au bout ! Dit Drago après que le directeur eût fini.

- Et je ferai pareil, assura Harry

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, répondit Dumbledore avec une voix amusé alors que Severus lui grimaçait à l'idée d'avoir 2 gosses a surveiller.

******

Quelques minutes plus tard, le combat s'engagea entre les deux camps, causant pour l'un comme pour l'autre, des conséquences lourdes à porter que ce soit par des morts ou des blessés.

Harry qui se retrouvait au milieu du champ de bataille, défendait sa vie avec acharnement tandis que les sorts fusaient autour de lui, provoquant des chutes brutales de ses amis. Lorsqu'il vit Ron s'effondrer, une vague de puissance l'envahit pour finalement faire tomber tous les Mangemorts autour de lui dans un rayon de 5 mètres. Ne sentant plus que les larmes couler sur ses joues, il continua à marcher alors que cette fois, les sorts finissaient par ce briser sur une barrière de protection magique d'un niveau qu'il n'avait jamais atteint.

Finalement, après quelques minutes, il reprit contenance de lui même et se réengagea dans la bataille avec plus de conviction. Puis il remarqua alors Nagini qui rampait sur le sol, tuant les bléssés que ce soit Mangemort, Membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ou encore des élèves et professeurs. Se précipitant vers lui, il le ligota avant de le faire léviter jusqu'au château :

- Potter que faites vous avec_ Ça_ ? Demanda le Maître des Potions avec un profond dégout envers la bête qu'il avait reconnu et qui gigotait dans tous les sens.

- Il faut que quelqu'un ailles me chercher l'épée de gryffondor, elle est dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, il n'y a que Ça qui puisses détruire cet Horcruxe.

Severus reprit ses esprits au mot Horcruxe, il se précipita dans les couloirs avant d'arriver devant les gargouilles gardant le bureau de Dumbledore :

- Réglisse et Bonbons au Citron

Il ne prit pas le temps de maugréer sur les mots de passe excentrique du directeur pour cette fois mais s'engagea directement dans les escaliers avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée. Repérant l'épée, il cassa la vitre qui la couvrait avant de s'en emparer. Mais il la lâcha brusquement quand une douleur lui brula la peau.

Il avait oublier, il ne pouvait toucher l'épée avec le fer spécial dans lequel il était forgé sans se bruler. Sans réfléchir, il prit alors un morceau de vêtement qu'il déchira avant de s'entourer la main et de s'emparer à nouveau l'objet qu'il devait remettre à Harry puis se mit à courir désespérément dans le sens inverse, prenant toute sa volonté de combattre pour lui amener malgré la douleur qui augmenter et qui lui donner l'envi de la lâcher.

Finalement, il arriva enfin dans le Hall devant un Harry qui faiblissait à soulever un serpent qui se débattait furieusement. Il ne put s'empêcher de le contempler un bref moment avant de lui tendre l'épée que le jeune prit précipitamment. Le vampire resta à coté de lui, se réjouissant d'être aussi proche sans être rejeter tout en le surveillant attentivement.

Harry une fois l'épée en main, remercia Severus rapidement sans prendre garde que ce dernier se placer derrière lui. D'une main ou il tenait sa baguette, il baissa le serpent sur le sol puis de l'autre brandit l'épée au dessus de l'animal avant de lui couper la tête.

* * *

Nan dsl cette fois vous n'y couperez pas !!! Ce sera la semaine prochaine ^^

Une ptite review ?


	5. Chapitre 5 : Un tête à tête non désiré

_**Bonjour à tous pour cette semaine (ensoleillée faut en profiter ^^)**_

**_Voici un nouveau chapitre de Pour l'Amour d'un Vampire_**

_**Vous verrez quelques poèmes (j'étais inspirée à ce moment) donc ne vous inquiétez pas si cela m'arrive par moment !!! **_

**_Je remercie tous le monde pour les reviews ..._**

**_(Si reviews Anonyme : je vous écrirais ici même mais en bas :) Merci pour tous vos encouragements !!!!_**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 5 : Un tête à tête non désiré. **_

Alors que l'affreuse tête de l'animal finissait sa course un peu plus loin, Harry lâcha brutalement l'épée de Gryffondor qui atterri par terre sans ménagement cassant le silence qui s'était installé. Il plaqua sa main contre sa cicatrice qui lui brûlait le front avant de percevoir dans un tourbillon de visions, _Lui_, l'attendant près du Lac Noir, baguette en main. Il n'eût cependant pas le temps de réfléchir à ses visions, qu'il tomba brusquement en arrière sombrant dans le noir total terrassé par cette douleur fulgurante.

Quand il se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, il entendait un grognement de mécontentement mélangé à un genre d'avertissement. Il se sentait mieux et les bras qui l'entouraient délicatement le serrèrent un peu plus contre un corps chaud, le protégeant du monde extérieur. Il avait encore mal au niveau de sa cicatrice mais son corps s'y étant habitué lui permettait de revoir la lumière à travers ses yeux verts qu'il souleva avec difficulté. La première personne qu'il aperçut fut Dumbledore qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

- Est ce que tu vas bien, Harry ? Lui demanda le Directeur

Harry ne répondit pas à cette question, préférant aller directement au but :

_-_ Il est là … il m'attend …

Le barbus blêmit à cette révélation, il voulut s'approcher un peu plus de son élève mais un grognement plus fort lui intima de ne pas s'avancer plus qu'il ne l'était.

Harry qui était dans un état de semi-sommeil, réagit à ce grognement, il essaya de se redresser mais les bras l'empêchèrent de bouger. Il insista plus sèchement puis finalement la personne qui le tenait le lâcha avant de l'aider à se relever, ce qu'il fit avec difficulté.

Quand il se retourna, haletant, il vit le Maître des Potions le regarder avec …. _inquiétude ???_

_- Réveilles toi Harry, Rogue te déteste et tu le détestes tout autant que lui … il ne peut pas avoir Ce regard la …._

Plutôt que de chercher plus que il ne pouvait en ce moment, il se tourna vers l'entrée de château :

- Merci beaucoup … pour m'avoir retenu quand je …, commença le jeune gryffondor d'un murmure

Il vit le professeur acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête du coin de l'œil et ne chercha pas à continuer sa phrase. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il entama le chemin qui le conduirait à son destin sans prononcer un seul autre mot à ceux qu'il laissait derrière lui. Ils le comprenaient, le Survivant allait enfin affronter celui dont tous le monde avait peur.

Dumbledore regarda partir son élève, le cœur serrer.

Il voulut le suivre mais Harry l'arrêta d'un geste

Il voulut lui prononcer un mot, un dernier

Même un temps soit peu modeste

Mais jamais il ne lui serait accorder, il le sentait

Le Survivant avançait vers sa destinée

Dont personne, pas même lui ne pouvait y échapper

Et même un directeur de réputation

Ne pouvait intervenir dans ses actions.

*******

Tandis qu'Harry avançait d'un pas déterminé, le vampire en lui, se rebellait...

Quand il l'avait vu tomber il avait senti son cœur se déchirer mais dans un réflexe à sa condition, il avait pu le rattraper à temps , le serrant étroitement dans ses bras, voulant faire sortir toute la douleur du plus jeune pour l'entreposer dans son propre corps, geste inutile …

Le vampire, heureux de sentir le poids de celui qui l'attirait, le serrait le plus possible contre lui comme pour le marquer en son nom, lui transmettant sa chaleur et son réconfort.

Il avait alors vu Dumbledore arriver à toute vitesse. Sans qu'il le veuille de lui même, le vampire grogna à cette approche qu'il considérait de menaçante envers la personne qu'il chérissait le plus et resserra sa prise en dévoilant également ses canines en guise d'avertissement plus persuasif.

Le directeur, connaissant sa situation, ne bougea pas plus … il avait compris.

Le Gryffondor profita de ce moment pour ouvrir les yeux avant de prononcer ces quelques mots qui lui brouilla la vue quelques instants. Severus le sentit se débattre doucement pour se redresser mais le vampire ne l'autorisa pas à bouger, préférant le garder contre lui, il resserra sa prise.

Lorsqu'il sentit le Survivant se dégager un peu plus sèchement, il retint un grognement mais repris le contrôle de son corps, l'aidant quand même à se relever.

Mais maintenant il était parti loin de lui

Mais pourtant si près

Sans y en avoir accès

Il voulait le rejoindre

Mais il fallait se restreindre

Empêcher son cœur de sombrer

Sa nature de se rebeller

Et attendre à chaque instants

Les douleurs du moment

Pourtant quand il reviendrait

Il lui avouerait

Ce qu'il était

Ce qu'il voulait

Quel que soit le temps que cela prendrait

Pour se l'accaparer

Ce cœur, Ce corps

Qu'il désirait depuis longtemps si fort

Pour pouvoir le faire sien

Et ainsi construire le lien

Qui les réuniraient

Ensemble à jamais

…..

*****

Harry sortit du château et s'avança vers le lac, traversant le parc qui avait été l'œuvre du champ de bataille. Elle s'était fini, les corps inerte s'étalaient Ça et là, provoquant le regard désespéré pour certains, les pleurs sur un cadavre pour d'autres, le regard d'impuissance de beaucoup. Les blessés étaient transportés à l'intérieur du château par ceux qui avait retrouver un semblant de raisons et qui pouvaient tenir encore debout.

Le Survivant regarda d'un oeil morne ce qui l'entourait avant de détourner les yeux pour finir une fois pour toute cette bataille acharnée qui n'avait pour conséquences que des blessures pour tous

Lorsqu'il arriva en vue du Lac, il remarqua la forme entouré d'une cape noire appelé autrefois Tom Jedusor mais qui désormais s'appeler Lord Voldemort. La silhouette de l'homme lui faisait face avant de prendre la parole à son approche :

- J'ai failli attendre _Harry_, susurra-t-il

Harry ne tilta pas à nom mais répondit :

- Que veux tu Tom, la journée a été dure et je ne t'avais pas prévue dans mon programme aujourd'hui ….

- Tu m'en vois vraiment navré, ironisa son adversaire, mais maintenant que je suis là, on pourrait peut être finir ce que l'on avait commencer …

- Peut être … j'espère bien que ce sera la dernière fois que l'on se revoit, je n'apprécie guère tes manières ainsi que tes actions.

Voldemort ne répondit pas à cette provocation sous entendus, préférant le regarder, l'observer puis sans y prendre garde, il sonna le début en lançant le premier sort mortel.

Harry qui s'attendait à ça, s'écarta vivement puis répliqua :

- Stupéfix

Voldemort se protégea d'un « protégo » puis lança un autre sort en informulé. Le sort rouge fusa en direction d'Harry qui se protégea également mais se le prit malgré tout en pleine poitrine, le sort ayant traversé ses défenses.

Le Survivant s'écroula

Voldemort se mit à rire.

* * *

_Oui j'avoue c'est assez sadique de voir ou je m'arrête XD_

_Réponse au RA (Reviews Anonyme)_

_Brigitte : je suis content que cette histoire te plaise et suis au plaisir de te retrouver bientot pour suivre leurs aventures !!!Bisous Princesse Sérénity_

_A la Semaine Prochaine (si tout va bien parce que je suis de permanance alors je sais pas quand je serais libre) et oui une fois le stage terminée, on continu avec une permanance et après CCF ... -_- jvous jure que souvent on veut pas se lever _


	6. Chapitre 6 : La peur de Sois Même

_**Bonjour à tous :) Voici le chapitre un jour plus tôt (demain sortit avec le lycée au Zoo de Boval XD alors pourrait pas mettre le chapitre)**_

**_J'espere que tout le monde aimera ce nouveau chapitre ^^ _**

**_Je ne peux rien dire de plus ... du moins je n'en ai aucune idée _**

**_Bisous et à bientot_**

**_Princesse Sérénity _**

**_PS : Je répondrais au Reviews bientot !!! Excusez moi de mon retard !!!!!_**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 6 : La peur de soi même**_

Alors que Voldemort riait à gorge déployé, Harry à terre, roulait sur lui même de droite à gauche en hurlant de douleur. Le sortilège doloris toujours actif.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry se tue, laissant pour seule trace de sa douleur un visage blême et des traits crispés …

- Vois tu Harry, je contrôle mes informulés depuis quelques temps maintenant mais pour une raison qui m'est totalement inconnu, je n'ai jamais réussi a faire le Sortilège de la Mort. Te rend tu comptes de cette ironie du sort ? Moi qui maîtrise la Mort de chacun, je ne peux même pas penser leur fin …

- Auriez vous connu votre limite en pratiquant ce sort pour des meurtres et fabriquer ainsi vos Horcruxes ? Dit la voix rauque d'Harry à force d'avoir hurler.

Voldemort avait brusquement tourné la tête quand il l'avait entendu parler de ses si précieuses âmes.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible … tu n'as quand même pas …

- Oh … si, j'ai traqué chacun de vos cher horcruxes jusqu'au tout dernier qui est mort par l'épée de gryffondor, la tête tranché il y a peine 2h ! Nagini est le dernier horcruxe … ou devrais-je dire _était_ ? Siffla Harry difficilement tout en se relevant, tremblant de tous ses membres.

- C'est impossible … je les aurais senti …

- Sentir ? Cela fait combien de temps que tu ne ressens plus rien Tom ? Tu es le dernier obstacle à ce jour qui puisse encore ruiner des rêves par la peur ! Et tu mourras de mes mains !

- Pas si je te tue avant, Harry Potter !

Harry qui se tenait sur ses deux pieds, pointa sa baguette sur Voldemort avant de lancer :

- AVADA KEDAVRA !!!

Voldemort réussit malgré ses hésitations à s'écarter avant de finalement regarder Harry en le gratifiant d'un regard noir puis s'enfuit en s'évaporant brusquement dans les airs. Lucius Malefoy qui avait regarder la scène jusqu'au bout, se dirigea vers le Survivant qui restait stoïque avant de respirer son odeur et de lui dire en souriant:

- Tu n'y échappera pas à chaque fois Potter, la prochaine fois tu ne pourras rien faire, fais moi confiance pour ce point la. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait toujours ce qu'il faut pour ça, surtout que je sais désormais que tu es son dernier Horcruxe vivant … et il ne tardera pas à le savoir

Harry le regarda et commença le sortilège mais Lucius disparut dans une fumée grisâtre d'un rire qui aurait glacé le sang de plus d'un.

Une fois seul, le jeune gryffondor tressautait dangereusement puis remarqua une forme se diriger vers lui mais n'eut pas le temps de voir qui était cette personne qu'il s'écroula de fatigue.

*****

Severus patientait désespérément dans le Hall du Château en compagnie du Directeur, reprenant le plus possible le contrôle sur sa nature. Sentant sa conscience perdre sur le vampire, il sortit un flacon de sa potion et l'avala d'une traite sous l'œil bienveillant d'Albus.

- Le vampire se ferait-il pressant au besoin d'Harry, Severus ?

Le Maître des Potions fusilla du regard son supérieur.

- Me cacher cette information est inutile désormais. Mais je peux néanmoins essayer de vous aider au bon vouloir d'Harry bien entendu, il va falloir cependant changer votre attitude envers lui sinon j'ai bien peur que vous ne restiez a jamais le terrible professeur des cachots.

- Je sais … ce dont j'ai le plus peur pour le moment, c'est bel et bien de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler et de le prendre de force …

- Ce qui ne serait certes pas le plus approprié.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Severus sentit l'odeur d'Harry porter par le vent mélangé à … de la peur. Il partit brusquement en direction du Lac Noir, laissant le directeur dans le hall sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher de partir ...

Puis il vit de loin le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'évaporer, mais sentit un autre danger s'approcher. Lorsqu'il vit une tête blonde émergée de la forêt, il prit peur, étant son ami depuis maintenant plusieurs années, Severus n'ignorait en rien tout ce qui le touchait. Il préféra observer de loin le

manège entre Lucius et Harry pour éviter de faire découvrir son vrai camp à l'aristocrate.

Il se crispait involontairement quand Lucius s'approchait un peu trop du jeune homme à son goût. Puis il le vit disparaître dans une fumée dense et se précipita vers Harry qui tournait la tête au même moment dans sa direction avant de s'écrouler.

Pour la 2eme fois de la journée, Severus rattrapa le Gryffondor dans ses bras, il lui souleva les genoux du bras gauche en le position de profil à son torse, calant sa taille dans sa main droite et sa tête contre son épaule à la naissance de son cou. Le vampire appréciait énormément de le savoir contre lui, à savoir que si quelqu'un s'approchait un peu trop près qu'il pourrait le défendre. Pour lui tout cela n'était qu'instinctif.

Dumbledore arriva alors le souffle saccadé et haletant, quand il vit Harry contre Severus, il s'approcha doucement pour montrer à ce dernier qu'il ne ferait rien contre eux. Il prit le pou du jeune homme sous les yeux attentif du vampire :

- Il va bien, il est surtout fatigué … il faut l'amener à Pompom pour qu'elle puisse l'examiner en détail. Je ne suis pas très doué pour tout ce qui touche aux sort de soin.

Severus savait qu'Harry n'était pas en danger, il l'avait su des qu'il l'eut pris dans ses bras. Néanmoins même inconscient, il le sentait troublé et ne pouvais pas savoir de quoi il en retournait sans voir Lucius pour qu'il aborde le sujet car si lui n'était pas bavard, l'aristocrate lui se sentait obligé de parler par moment pour enlever ce silence pesant qui régner entre eux 2.

******

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Harry se sentit réconforté dans les bras qui le tenaient sans qu'il sache à qui ils appartiennent … encore que, il avait vu Rogue derrière lui la dernière fois …

_- Non non non, le jour ou la chauve souris des cachots commencera à me faire sentir en sécurité, Drago dansera la macarena en tutu rose ..._

Harry sourit mentalement à cette image qu'il venait de crée de toute pièce avec son meilleur ami en son centre. Il retomba alors en profond sommeil réparateur.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla dans une pièce entièrement blanche, ouvrant délicatement les yeux, il remarqua que la lumière était faible. Probablement que dehors il faisait nuit, il voulut se redresser mais l'effort lui fit mal, ses muscles avaient été tendues au maximum lors du doloris lui causant des douleurs. Pourtant il recommença malgré son inconfort.

- Tenez, avalez Ça, cela vous fera du bien, lui tendit une voix grave à coté de son lit.

- Merci, dit Harry en lui prenant à tâtons, n'ayant pas encore mis ses lunettes.

Il but alors la potion d'une traite,quelques secondes après elle commença a faire effet dans son organisme. Il la rendit alors à son propriétaire avant de se mettre à la recherche de ses lunettes. Une fois qu'il les eut en main il se retourna vers la personne à la voix grave …

Personne

Seule la chaleur sur une chaise qui indiquer qu'elle était resté à son coté tout ce temps.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Cour sur les Vampires

_**Bonjour a tous (désolé jsuis en retard dans la publication mais c'était semaine chargée et plus d'internet -_-)**_

**_Je suis en vacances et je compte bien en profiter (vous aurez vos chapitres habituels vous inquietez pas :)_**

**_Bisous_**

**_PS : Reponse au Review Anonyme en bas (je suis désolé si je ne répond pas toujours a vos reviews mais ce site à un gros inconvénient : on ne sais plus a qui on a écrit ou non)_**

**_Princesse Sérénity_**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 7 : Cour sur les Vampires**_

Alors qu'il se posait des questions sur les paroles de Lucius, Harry faisait les 100 pas devant la cheminée de sa salle commune pendant que son rouquin de copain avec sa petite amie se faisaient encore et toujours plaisir en rejoignant leurs 2 paires de lèvres.

- Ron tu veux aspirer Hermione ou bien l'embrasser ? Choisis bien car sinon elle va plus savoir quoi faire …, dit-il avec humour

Ron rougit jusqu'au oreilles ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme. Hermione était également mal à l'aise puis sous le coup d'une illumination brutale elle dit :

- Par Merlin … j'ai oublié une information cruciale pour le parchemin de Botanique, il faut que j'aille a la bibliothèque me renseigner immédiatement sur quelque chose, dit-elle en essayant de se lever

- Ah non … tu ne vas pas recommencer, maugréa Ron en retenant sa petite amie, tu as déjà éplucher une 10aine de fois tous les bouquins de la bibliothèque ayant un rapport même lointain avec cette satanée plante !!! Et j'y penses, qu'est ce que bouquin qui a l'air de faire 500 pages « Vampire et Loup Garou, une légende réelle » vient faire dans les livres de botanique.

- Oh Ça …, reprit Hermione, je l'ai trouvé complètement au hasard et je voulais en faire part à Harry pour qu'il puisse connaître les mœurs de son parrain plus en détail.

- Hermione, tu croyais vraiment qu'Harry allait lire un livre alors qu'il peut demander à Rémus directement ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Répliqua Harry légèrement vexé, Rémus ne veut peut être pas parler de sa vie de Loup Garou ! Il n'est pas très apprécier par la société au cas ou cela t'échapperait

Ron était abasourdi tandis qu'Hermione souriait. Harry prit alors le gros livre en regardant le titre et demanda à Hermione :

- Les vampires … il me semblait que ce n'était pourtant qu'une légende urbaine …

- Ayant vécu avec des moldus, c'est normal que tu n'en saches rien, ils ne sont pas aimés du tout surtout depuis que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom les utilise pour tuer tout ceux qui passent devant eux. Pourtant avant cela ils étaient au contraire très apprécier, il y a quelques siècles, les sorciers allaient voir les plus vieux d'entre eux afin de bénéficier de leur savoir, coupa Ron très sérieux, aujourd'hui on préfère les éviter plutôt que de les affronter.

Harry et Hermione étaient sidérés par les paroles du Rouquin.

- Tu vois que tu peux sortir des choses intéressantes ET intelligentes quand tu le souhaites ! Rigola Hermione

- Hé Ça c'était méchant ! Le Quidditch est également un sujet incontournable chez les sorcier !

- Attend je vais me faire pardonner, tu vas voir, dit mielleusement Hermione en commençant à se rapprocher du visage de son petit ami.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, je suis très réceptif à ce genre d'excuse,répondit Ron.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais actuellement il y a un célibataire endurci qui aimerait avoir plus de détail … et non pas sur votre couple, ajouta-t-il en voyant le couple qui ouvrait la bouche dans une synchronisation parfaite.

- Bon, pour reprendre ou Ron s'est arrêté, il existe plusieurs catégories de vampires tu as ceux qui tues tout ce qui trouve sur leur passage sans réfléchir et tu en as d'autres qui ont une parcelle d'intelligence si on peut dire Ça comme Ça, continua la jeune fille

- Ce sont ceux qui généralement, guideront et font en sorte que les autres se contrôlent un minimum pour que cela paraisse juste acceptable pour la société. Tu en as même qui se lies à des humains ! Si je me rappel bien, le vampire devient dépendant d'une personne en particulière,homme ou femme, mais je n'en sais guère plus car c'est devenu extrêmement rare et les cours de DCFM ne parlent généralement que comment s'en défendre, poursuivit Ron.

- Homme ou Femme ? Tu veux dire qu'un vampire peut être Gay sans que cela choque qui que ce soit ? S'écria Harry

- Chez les Vampires, le lien qui le relie à un homme et une femme est complètement différent d'un lien qui va être dans un mariage par exemple étant donné que chez cette « race » la vie pouvant être éternel donc l'amour y est différent. Il est donc toléré bien que mal vu par certaine personnes, personnellement je n'apprécie guère mais tant que l'on me confronte pas à un vampire pour être du jour au lendemain « calice », expliqua son meilleur ami

- Calice ? Demanda Harry

- C'est le nom que l'on donne à ceux qui sont lié à un vampire, je trouve d'ailleurs ce mot assez théâtral pour ce que cela représente, plaisanta Ron, ils sont pourtant extrêmement protéger que ce soit par le vampire ou encore par les lois du Ministère. Pour ce qui est du reste je ne peux rien te dévoiler ma connaissance s'arrêtant là.

- Je trouve que tu as fais d'immense progrès en tout cas, félicita Hermione, moi je te conseille, pour satisfaire ta curiosité de lire ce livre, tu en sauras autant sur les Vampires que sur les Loup Garous, tout y est détaillé, que ce soit leur nature, leurs physionomie, comment ils fonctionnent, et bien qu'il n'en parle que quelques pages, tu trouveras également des informations sur les liens Vampires/Calices.

Harry retomba alors dans ses pensées, ayant trouvé un sujet qu'il avait toujours aimé sans penser qu'elle était réelle tandis que le couple voyant que la conversation n'irait pas plus loin, s'était éclipsé pour la chambre personnelle de préfet en chef d'Hermione.

*****

Une semaine plus tard

Cela faisait une semaine que Severus se posait mille et une question sur le Survivant et Lucius. Qu'avait-il pu dire au plus jeune pour le troubler à ce point là ? Il avait bien demandé à Dumbledore à contre cœur si Harry lui avait dit quelque chose mais rien … rien du tout. Il avait même était voir son ami blond pour savoir ce qu'il tramait mais Lucius ne dévoila rien d'utile.

Severus pendant ce temps, continuer de surveiller sa Némésis aux yeux vert qui avait repris ses habitudes durant ce mois de Novembre en sa dernière année.

Le vampire lui rappelait constamment ses envies que le Maître des Potions refoulait sans plus chercher malgrè sa « promesse » pour lui même. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait mais il voulait prendre son temps pour le faire sien et agir par la ruse et prudence que lui conférait sa maison plutôt que de tout dévoiler à Harry comme un vulgaire Poufssoufle débordant de sentiments car Potter ou non, il sera sien avant la fin de l'année scolaire car sinon il le collerait jusqu'à la fin de vie du plus jeune qui arriverait beaucoup trop vite à son goût.

Se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, Severus vit l'objet de ses désirs partir en sens inverse manifestement en pleine réflexion intensive. Gardant ses sarcasmes pour lui, premières étapes pour son projet, Severus ne dit rien, respirant seulement l'odeur fruitée de son désir quand il arriva à son hauteur, ce dernier se retourna à ce moment la en direction du Professeur, mal à l'aise :

- Professeur, je …. je voulais …. vous remercier …, vous savez pour quand Voldemort était la, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard de son professeur braqué en direction de ses yeux.

Rogue, plutôt que de sortir une phrase déplacée, préféra le silence et hocha imperceptiblement la tête en signe de compréhension. Alors qu'Harry allait à nouveau quitter son champ de vision qui s'était automatiquement emballer en le remarquant, Rogue lui dit :

- Oh fait Potter, j'allais oublié, vous avez rendez vous avec Dumbledore ce soir après la fin des cours !

- Très bien, confirma Harry avant de quitter son professeur qui désespérait de ne pas pouvoir le prendre en ce moment même dans les bras.

* * *

Et voila pour ce chapitre :)

Réponse au Reviews Anonymes :

- _**MC Atia **_: Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et je serais heureuse de te retrouver au prochain chapitre :)

- **_Brigitte_** : Un jour peut être Voldemort sera terrasser mais pour le moment ce n'est pas le cas et cela risque de durer encore un petit moment ;) A bientot et merci pour tes reviews

-_**Adenoide**_ : Jsuis un peu sadique donc quand je vous laisse en plan ... c'est souvent volontaire XD ... Severus va avoir du mal peut etre que oui peut etre que non je vous laisse la surprise !!!! 2eme review : Lucius est bel et bien du Coté de Voldy XD ... peut etre plus tard ... mais a voir ! Bisous et Merci !

Merci a tous pour vos REVIEWs dans tous les cas !!!!!


	8. Chapitre 8 : Tout comprendre sur le suje

_**Bonjour à tous pour cette semaine **_

_**(quel merveilleuse vacances a ne pas faire grand chose mais la semaine prochaine ca va être dur XD, va falloir que je commence sérieux les fiches et révisions)**_

**_Mais bon je ne vais pas vous démoraliser plus que ca :) Voici donc le chap n°8 !! _**

**_Bisous et Bonne Lecture !_**

**_PS : Une Review fait toujours plaisir meme si négative mais dans ce cas la je prefere qu'elle soit constructive et les Fautes, conjugaisons, syntaxes NE SONT PAS corrigés !!! VOUS ETES PREVENUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Princesse Sérénity_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapitre 8 : Tout comprendre sur le sujet **_

Harry avait finalement préféré parler de ce qui le tracassait au Directeur en espérant qu'il est une réponse à sa question :_ Comment avait il su ?_ Albus était resté assez évasif, lui disant que depuis quelques temps les oreilles avaient des murs … et que cela devenait très inquiétant. Le jeune gryffondor plutôt que de partir dans une réflexion trop intense (ou peut être est-ce le mien aujourd'hui -_-) que ce soit à propos du père de son meilleur ami ou bien du fait qu'il soit le dernier morceau d'âme de Voldemort, préféra se concentrer sur le livre que lui avait donner Hermione, il avait pu constater beaucoup de chose chez les Loups Garous bien qu'il doute en parler un jour ou même de l'entendre parler de son « presque parrain » (ah oui j'ai oublié de le clarifier vu que Dumbledore est vivant, Sirius Black lui est bel et bien mort – Paix à son âme) De petites connotations, de petits rien qui font un tout démontrait effectivement que son parrain avait à 100% une âme de loup garou au fond de son corps et de son cœur. Par exemple, lors du repas, quelque soit la viande il la préférait soit cuite lorsque la pleine lune n'était que pour 2 semaines au préalable et beaucoup plus cru quand on avançait à quelques jours. De même, lorsqu'il avait cours, il voyait chaque détails qui échapper à un élève lorsque la magie commençait à faire des sienne sous un sortilège mal lancer et s'arranger toujours pour que personne ne soit blesser.

Les Loups Garous avaient également un grand instinct, ils avaient leur territoire et un autre loup garou ne devait pas s'y aventurer sous peine de menaces très fortement suggérées.

Un jour, Harry avait vu Rémus faire des regard noir à un inconnu tout en tenant fortement sa baguette et lui avait avouer qu'il l'avait déjà combattu lors d'une de ses chasses nocturnes dans la forêt interdite et le matin arrivant avant la fin de leur match, il s'était avéré nul donc chacun était reparti chez lui.

Ce qu'il l'étonnait le plus était le fait que les Loup Garou et les Vampires n'entretenaient que très rarement des rapport non amicaux. Pourtant, n'importe quelle légende qu'Harry avait eu la chance de lire au cours de sa vie se referait toujours a l'éternel combat entre ces deux clans. Mieux encore, généralement un territoire de loup garou contenait très souvent un ou plusieurs vampires en son lieu.

_- Je me demande si Rémus à un Vampire sur son territoire ? Faudrait que je lui demande par curiosité...., pensa Harry _

_********_

Severus s'inquiétait, Dumbledore venait de lui dire ce qui le tracassait depuis tant de temps. Il n'aurait pu penser pire. Tout aller trop vite à son goût. Si Lucius avait effectivement dévoilé le morceau d'âme que portait Harry à Voldemort, la situation risquerait d'être très fortement compromise et pour son projet qu'il ne repoussera certainement pas même si il fallait qu'il prenne plus de risques et pour l'avenir de ce monde. Car, malgrè ses recherches, le potionniste n'avait toujours rien trouvé afin de détruire l'Horcruxe qui se cache en Harry sans causer le moindre mal à celui ci …

Soupirant bruyamment, Severus quitta la réserve de la bibliothèque sous les airs un tantinet dragueur de Mme Pince. Il n'y fit pourtant pas plus attention qu'une mouche qui volerait autour de lui … encore que, une mouche c'est dangereux pour certaines potions surtout quand il ne faut pas qu'elle tombe lorsqu'il faut tout mélanger… sinon cela pouvait donner un résultat assez inattendu voir explosif pour les plus délicat et il en parle en toute connaissance de cause.

Le soir arriva, Severus prenait sa potion habituelle afin de calmer ses ardeurs pour cette nuit, du moins l'espérait-il car faire des rêves pas très chastes avec le brun aux yeux vert, il n'était pas contre, au contraire mais alors se retrouver frustrer au réveil en se rappelant brusquement la réalité ne lui convenait pas du tout.

Au lendemain, Severus quitta ses cachots de bonne heure afin de se rendre chez le Directeur car même si il aurait voulu s'en passer, cela s'avérait mine de rien nécessaire pour ses projets. Répétant le mot de passe si ridicule, il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre ne se doutant pas que le vieil homme l'attendait déjà.

- J'ai failli attendre Severus …. auriez vous eu un léger contre temps ou encore quelques pensées sombres des le matin ?

- …..

- Au vu de votre réparti de sarcasme habituel , je pense que comme vous ne voulez pas répondre que vous voulez finir cette conversation au plus vite avec pour vous, un minimum de condition requise qui puisse vous satisfaire, vous même et votre nature profonde ? Je crois que je peux m'avancer facilement et dire que ce n'est pas trop loin de votre conscience.

- Puisque vous avez l'air d'avoir tout compris, je penses que nous pouvons passé directement au sujet concerner.

- Effectivement, je penses que vous avez déjà pris quelques mesures ? Car comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, cela ne dépendra qu'au bon vouloir d'Harry, si il refuse nous envisagerons d'autres poss...

- Bien que je déteste dire Ça, j'exige que justement il n'y ai aucune autre possibilité, si je ne possède pas Potter par sa propre volonté, je pourrai le prendre de force sauf que cette fois la je n'aurai aucun contrôle de mes actes.

- Je comprend la situation et si ma mémoire est rester tel quel je peux sans me tromper, affirmer que la nature des vampires est extrêmement protectrice envers ceux qu'elle ressent comme siens. Même si le lien n'est pas encore construit.

- Effectivement …

- Harry est en ce moment, en plein entraînement intensif, je ne vous cache pas qu'il a de lui même voulu reprendre un peu plus tôt ses heures afin de pouvoir une bonne fois pour toute se débarrasser de Jédusor, ce que je soupçonne en contre parti , c'est qu'il s'agit pour lui d'extérioriser ses mauvaises pensées par rapport a tout ce qu'il se passe … entre Lucius et ses menaces, la mort dernière de certains membres de l'Ordre …, Harry se sent dépasser et ne sait plus comment agir.

- En bref, il se sent perdu, résuma Severus qui commençait à percevoir quelque chose dans les pensées d'Albus.

- Même si cette méthode me semble un peu lâche, vu vos ententes passées je crains qu'il ne faille utiliser cette voie afin qu'il puisse changer d'avis sur votre compte. La force extérieur cache souvent une faiblesse intérieure. Observez le durant ce laps de temps, apprenez ce que vous devez connaître, laissez de coté ce qui n'en vaut pas la peine, mettez à découvert ce qui est caché mais laissez lui la liberté de décider ce qu'il est bon de dire, car il faut parfois attendre de long moment avant de pouvoir dévoiler une partie de son passé surtout quand la personne a été détester pendant tant d'année mais devenez la bouée de sauvetage qui l'empêchera de couler.

- Dois je prendre Ça comme une bénédiction ? Demanda le Maître des Potions

- Je m'entête à dire qu'un pur Serpentard n'a pas besoin d'avoir de réponse à cette question car quoi que je dise vous le prendrez d'une manière ou d'une autre comme vous l'entendez, il s'agit la d'une particularité de votre maison …, dit Albus en souriant mystérieusement

Severus ne répondit pas car il reconnaissait que généralement, les Serpentards possédaient cet état d'esprit et il ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

_- Il manquerai plus que Ça …., pensa-t-il en quittant le bureau du directeur._

Quelques instants plus tard, Severus reprit sa potion avant de rentrer dans le Grande Salle par sa porte pratiquement personnel, les autres professeurs ne voulant généralement pas le croiser, chacun ayant sa vision des choses. Il regarda discrètement en direction de la table des gryffondors et se sentit soulager à la vue de son jeune brun assit en train de manger quelques toast , ou plutôt grignoter … Il ne comprit pas cependant cette étrange impression que lui donnait le Survivant en ce jour … comme si il changeait … Pas complètement mais en partie infime. Il pensa que c'était son imagination et ses lubies qui le reprenaient, il ne fit donc plus attention a son intuition première préférant se concentrer sur son corps si parfait. Il jeta également un regard en direction de la table de sa maison et fut surpris à voir Drago le regarder si intensément comme si il voulait lui dire quelque chose ….

Il faudrait qu'il pense à aller voir son filleul aujourd'hui, il sentait que cela pouvait être important.

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ecrivent !!! (idem pour les Reviews Anonymes !!!) C'est très encourageant ^^


	9. Chapitre 9 : Question sans Réponse

_**Bonjour à tous !!**_

**_Excusez moi de ce retard mais je n'avais pas encore corrigé les dernières fautes ou problème (incomprhésion notemment) derrière Nat-kun qui je remercie chaleureusement d'ailleurs pour son aide précieuse !!!_**

**_Nous avons donc un nouveau chapitre de blabla XD un peu de patience on s'approche des moments d'actions un peu plus tard :) _**

**_Bonne Lecture et Merci encore à vous pour Reviews Anonymes ou non (réponses en bas pour les Anonymes) et encore merci à toi Nat-kun !!! _**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 9 : Questions sans réponses**_

Severus essaya plusieurs fois de revoir Drago mais celui ci donnait l'impression de l'éviter. Il en ignorait la raison, mais cela commençait à l'énerver, surtout quand il se dérobait pour une excuse plus que douteuse. Sa nemesis, lui, continuait à changer pour il ne savait quel mystère. Physiquement, il n'y avait rien de bien nouveau, mais instinctivement il avait l'impression qu'à l'inverse son mental était beaucoup plus épanoui tout en devenant renfermé.

Une contradiction étrange mais tellement réelle qu'il acceptait de moins en moins la présence de ses amis à ses cotés, mangeant régulièrement seul au bout de la table des rouge et or. Ce que tous les gryffondors avaient remarqué.

Il se posait toujours autant de questions et était plongé dans ses pensées avant de voir sur son emploi du temps qu'il ferait cour aux 7eme année Gryffondor et Serpentard, histoire de changer sa routine …

Les vacances de Noël arrivaient dans trois semaines _(je ne crois pas avoir mis de moment précis donc j'ai choisis cette date qui pourrait grandement m'aider pour la suite)_, et Severus savait qu' Harry ne comptait pas s'en aller, ayant entendu des élèves de Poufsoufle en parler tandis qu'il traversait un couloir.

Ce qui l'étonnait, c'était qu'il soit le seul à rester, ses inséparables amis, eux, préférant passer les fêtes chez le rouquin Weasley. Encore une question à poser à son cher filleul.

Quelques minutes plus tard la sonnerie retentit, et d'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit la porte, laissant les élèves pénétrer dans l'antre du loup – ou plutôt du vampire dans ce cas ci. Plus un bruit n'était désormais toléré à moins de vouloir se mettre à dos -une fois de plus- un professeur exigeant et de plus en plus frustré. Surtout quand on savait que la personne qui le frustrait à ce point se balader dans le château libre de ses mouvements.

Severus le fixait de ses yeux sombres de temps à autres, quelques secondes à peine: c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour éviter de lui sauter dessus, car ne pas le regarder tout court s'était finalement révélé plus qu'impossible. Il observait également Drago, l'air assez concentré sur sa potion, et était fier de lui.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le vampire jugea indigne de sa réputation de ne pas tourner autour des élèves, dont un en particulier. Il se leva de son siège et n'eut même pas le temps de parcourir quelques mètres qu'il vit le contenu du chaudron de Dean Thomas qui semblait vouloir remplacer Neville Londubat depuis que celui-ci avait arrêté ses cours de potions :

- Monsieur Thomas, que faites-vous?

Dean, d'une toute petite voix, sentant qu'il allait passer encore quelques mauvais moments tout en enlevant des points à gryffondor, répondit:

- Un antidote à la Cantarella ? (1)

- Je pense vous la faire tester en fin d'heure ce vous permettra de vous rappeler la composition entière de cette potion car votre travail est tout sauf un antidote. J'enlève 20 points à votre maison pour votre incompétence !

Il se dirigea alors vers Harry et vit que, contrairement à autrefois, celui ci réussissait parfaitement sa potion. Il semblait également plus concentré, cherchant la perfection. D'un coup d'œil, il réalisa qu'il égalait même Drago et sa Miss je sais tout d'amie, ce qui était en soit un exploit. Souriant en lui-même, il préféra quand même passer par précaution derrière lui non sans renifler discrètement son odeur fruitée. Il s'arrêta brutalement, remarquant alors que cette odeur si pleine et douce était aujourd'hui plus agressive, plus sauvage.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Se demanda Severus, bien que la fragrance lui plut.

La sonnerie retentit, Severus vit Harry quitter la pièce sans se retourner mais plutôt que le suivre, il préféra interpeller Drago qui essayait de se sauver, pensant -espérant- que son parrain ne le remarquerai pas.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je vous prierai de rester ici quelques minutes, j'ai quelques informations à vous demander.

- Je ne peux pas professeur, mon prochain cour va bientôt commencer, feinta Drago.

- C'est urgent, je vous prierai donc de venir me voir ce soir dès que vos cours seront fini, et je refuserais une seule minute de retard, vous m'avez bien compris?

- Très bien, professeur, dit Drago sachant très bien que cette fois il ne pourrait en réchapper.

*******

Une semaine plus tard

Harry se sentait très bien, mieux même depuis qu'il avait repris ses entrainements avec son « presque » parrain. Il pouvait désormais se concentrer sur autres choses que ses malheurs et le livre que Hermione lui avait passé lui permettait de se distraire pendant ses temps libres.

A table, il mangeait beaucoup moins mais ne sentait pas cette différence au creux de son estomac. Au début, cela lui faisait peur, maintenant, il y était habitué.

Il se sentait libre. Libre, un mot qui sonnait désormais d'une toute autre manière à ses oreilles et à ses yeux et ce n'était pourtant que le début. Malgré cela, il savait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose : une personne particulière à aimer.

Il ne voulait pas chercher son compagnon pour autant. Oui, compagnon et pas compagne. Il se savait gay depuis la fin de l'année dernière. Comment? Il ne s'en souvenait plus … étrange n'est ce pas? Mais cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Il pensait avoir aimé Cho mais il s'était avérer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une sorte de traumatisme du fait qu'il avait perdu sa mère jeune et n'avait connu aucun amour venant d'une femme.

Ginny était un peu différente, mais à ce moment il s'agissait plus de ses hormones qui le conduisait à dire qu'il devait trouver _une forme de magie féminine_ ce qui s'était avéré plus que faux. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas osé chercher un partenaire chez d'autres, qui ne cracherait certainement pas dessus lorsque « le plus beau et célèbre cul » de Poudlard se promenait à tout va sans n'être encore épanouit.

Il sentait bien d'ailleurs que depuis quelques temps, certains se faisaient plus pressés, mais rare était ceux qui le savaient vraiment gay, donc seuls les plus courageux -et pas seulement des gryffons- tentaient une approche. Approche un peu trop « rentre dedans » à son goût, et il n'hésitait pas à le leur montrer en leur balançant un coup bien placé, si ils commençaient à le plaquer contre un mur ou à avancer plus que de raison.

Heureusement pour lui, les attaques n'étaient pas non plus trop insistantes et répétitives. Surtout depuis que des changements s'effectuait en lui, il avait tendance à s'isoler et les gens percevaient son besoin, sans en avoir totalement conscience.

Sauf pour ceux qui n'étaient pas humains et possédait un semblant de créature magique en eux.

Moins plongé dans ses pensées, ou en tout cas moins démonstratif dans ses émotions, Harry aimait son nouveau Lui.

Sur cette satisfaction, il s'avança dans la Grande Salle et ressentit un regard plus profond que coutume l'inspecter. Plutôt que de s'en laisser distraire, il n'y prêta pas attention, préférant se concentrer sur ses pas, ses joues ayant tendance à rougir lorsque quelqu'un le regardait d'un peu trop près. Il n'arrivait en aucun cas à trouver une habitude dans ces manières.

Il s'assit sur le banc de la table des gryffondor et mangea la viande qui se trouvait dans son assiette avec délectation tandis que les légumes de leur coté ne trouvaient en aucun cas goût dans sa bouche ou alors en petite quantité. Cela le fit sourire, repensant à Rémus et sa condition de Loup Garou.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione et Ron qui n'avaient toujours pas mangé s'installèrent à ses cotés un peu gênés. Ils avaient sentis eux aussi que Harry agissait différemment à leur encontre ce qui les mettaient mal à l'aise.

- Harry … On voudrait te parler, hésita Hermione

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry étonné

- Depuis quelques temps, on te trouve …. _différent_ et on se sent... enfin … on aurait voulu savoir si …, commença Hermione

- Si c'était de notre faute, continua Ron en voyant que sa petite amie n'arrivait à prononcer ces mots.

Harry les regardait tous les deux, et ne répondant pas, cela les inquiétèrent sérieusement. Finalement, il se décida à leur parler :

- Bien que je ne puisses vous répondre totalement, cela n'est absolument votre faute mais en ce moment … Je me découvre aussi moi même et je sais qu'il y a des chances que je restes isolé de temps à autres mais cela n'est en aucun cas à cause de vous ! Rassura Harry d'une voix posée.

Entendre cela leur permit de voir plus clair un instant.

- Est ce que cela te dérangerait que nous nous revoyons plus souvent, pour manger, parler …, tu vois? demanda Ron.

- Ron ! Ce n'est pas une façon de lui demander ! s'exclama Hermione outragée

- Je penses surtout que ce sujet n'est pas le plus important …., dit une voix familière aux oreilles de tous.

**= Cantarella – Référence à un poison bien particulier – (Manga : Cantarella de Yu Higuri -)**

* * *

**Alors avez vous devinez pourquoi Harry change ? Comme je répond aux reviews (du moins, j'essaye) je vous le dirais si vous avez la bonne réponse ^^**

**En tout cas toute les suggestions sont bonne à prendre (j'en ai deja entendue certaines très alléchantes, maintenant c'est votre tour :)**

**Reviews Anonymes :**

**Adenoide : **Comme je le contaste tu me suis toujours :) Quel plaisir ^^ ... En ce qui concerne Lucius, il aura un rôle assez important dans l'histoire bien que pour le moment il soit très secondaire (il ne réaparaitra que brievement chapitre 15) ... En tout cas ! A bientot ^^ Bisous

_**Princesse Sérénity**_


	10. Chapitre 10 : Réponse Frustrante

**Bonjour à tous !! **

**Je suis navré de ce léger retard (de quelques jours), je n'ai malheureusement pas pue le corriger a temps vu le weekend assez chargé que j'ai eu mais le voila !! (et la suite sera la également cette semaine comme prévue du moins si je recoit le corrigé XD**

**Merci encore à Nat-kun pour sa précieuse correction (j'aimerai savoir si elle accepte que je laisse ses commentaires car quelques fois c'est vraiment tordant ^^)**

**Bisous et à bientot !!!**

**Princesse Sérénity**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Réponse Frustrante**

Severus en était toujours au même point, il avait eu ses réponses mais il les connaissait déjà :

*~*~o~*~* FLASH BACK *~*~o~*~*

Il attendait dans son bureau son filleul afin qu'il puisse enfin obtenir des réponses aux questions qui le taraudaient -du moins l'espérait-il du plus profond de son cœur. Et voilà: rien qu'à en parler il commençait à voir devant ses yeux une paire d'émeraudes étincelantes. Il se leva de son siège de cuir et prit une potion qui l'inciterait à garder une lucidité au Nord comme au Sud de son être sans jouer avec les mots. Car généralement, dès que l'un se déconnectait pour laisser les images défiler devant lui, le deuxième le suivait allègrement, lui imposant travaux manuels ou douche froide voire très froide. Il espérait que faire de Harry son calice lui permettrait d'avoir une libido un tantinet plus calme bien qu'il en doute fortement, surtout avec ce corps appelant la débauche partout où il allait, sans qu'il en ait conscience. Surtout, il ne savait pas si son futur calice suivrait la cadence.

Mauvaises pensées, calme… Précieux neurones, oubliez donc ce satané gryffondor et laissez-moi me concentrer: Drago ne va pas tarder à arriver et si les robes sorcières cachent élégamment les problèmes, elles ne peuvent malheureusement pas subvenir aux besoins _naturels._ De plus, ça ne m'aidera pas à bouger et je risque de rester coincé....

Il entendit alors un léger coup à sa porte et repris contenance au prix d'un petit effort sur lui-même:

- Entrez …

Son filleul avança dans la pièce, hésitant. Il se savait piégé mais ne pouvait rien faire contre: il allait être obligé de répondre à ses questions, car, sentant son parrain tendu, il déduisit que celui-ci n'hésiterait pas à employer des moyens plus que radicaux qu'un Malefoy ne s'abaisserait jamais à subir même dans ses pires cauchemards.

- Avant de commencer, dis moi au moins que tu as pris ta satané potion …, exigea le jeune homme**.**

- Langage Drago, ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon filleul que je vais forcement être plus souple avec toi, répondit Severus d'un ton cassant.

- Ça je n'en doute pas, mais tu es suffisamment sur les nerfs en ce moment alors je préfère éviter tout problème venant de ta _"condition"_. Tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je l'ai prise il y a à peine quelques minutes, dit le maitre des potion en désignant un siège à son intention, tu devrais par contre me donner quelques explications vis à vis de ton comportement.

- Quelle explication ? Demanda innocemment Drago en s'asseyant.

- Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi, tu sais que tu n'es pas encore de taille et même un Malefoy comme toi ne pourra pas me faire obstacle.

- Dans ce cas là, j'appellerai ça de l'obstination et c'est un trait typiquement gryffondorien sans vouloir te vexer …, ironisa le préfet de Serpentard.

Severus lui lança un regard noir, le comparer à un gryffondor était considérer sa vie comme inutile ou maussade car il n'hésitait pas lui-même à envoyer quelques piques glaciales durant ses cours de potions devant un public généralement terrorisé. Il en avait fait les frais une fois et cela lui avait honteusement servi.

- Ne le prend pas aux pieds de la lettre surtout …, dit Drago en essayant de rattraper le coup, un Malefoy n'a jamais besoin de s'excuser, une preuve de faiblesse.

- Bien tenter Drago, mais tu n'es pas là pour ça alors réponds à ma question.

- Je ne t'évitais pas à proprement dit, mais je savais que tes questions risqueraient d'empiéter sur un territoire dont tu ne devrais pas envisager, surtout à propos d'Harry, débuta le blond mal à l'aise.

-Je t'écoute.

- Je ne connais pas réellement la situation, ni ce qu'il se passe à proprement dit … mais j'ai bien suivit Harry et j'ai remarqué ses … « changements ». J'ai essayé de le questionner mais il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Le seul indice qu'il m'ait donné était qu'il s'agissait de ses entrainements, mais que je cherche à en savoir plus et s'était me jetter au devant du danger. Je trouvais également son comportement bizarre depuis la bataille et j'ai appris qu'il avait vu mon père.

- Même si il ne le montre pas, je savais qu'il avait été choqué par quelque chose, je l'ai donc poussé à en parler à Dumbledore, ce qu'il a fait, je crois. Mais depuis plus rien. Il s'éloigne de tout et de tout le monde, mais on ne peut pas réellement lui en vouloir car il exprime une paix intérieure, un certain calme et semble plus « mature ».

-Et en ce qui concerne le soir, vers ses premiers changements … Que voulais-tu lui demander ? Demanda Severus en pensant que pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas parler Drago se montrait très coopératif.

- Oh …, s'exclama Drago les joues légèrement roses, je lui avais demandé un service pour moi.

-Et quel est-il ?

- Je ne te dirai rien là dessus mais si tout se passe bien tu le saura un jour … Et ne réplique pas, cela me concerne moi et seulement moi alors tu n'as pas ton mot à dire … Je trouve que je t'en ai suffisamment dit pour le moment.

- Très bien, déclara le vampire pour clore le sujet.

Content que son parrain n'essaye pas de fouiller plus avant dans sa vie privée, Drago se leva, pensant conversation terminée.

- Drago, j'aimerais que tu surveilles Potter pour moi … ce n'est pas que je veuille pas le faire moi même mais j'ai beaucoup ….. de _réunions imprévues_ ces derniers temps et je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de pouvoir savoir ce qu'il mijote surtout en ce moment donc si tu pouvais arriver à savoir … j'apprécierai en être informés.

- Dumbledore ne te met pas au courant ? Demanda Drago surpris.

- Apparemment cela n'a pas l'air d'être une forte nécessité pour le moment, les vacances approchent, plus que deux semaines de cours... Au fait: restes-tu ici?

- Je me vois mal retourner chez moi, après mon échec, mes parents ne voudront pas forcement me revoir avant de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur. De plus, je serais avec Harry, il a préféré rester cette année plutôt que d'aller chez les rouquins, je penses que cela lui donnera un avantage ! répondit-il en souriant narquoisement.

- Et lequel je te prie ?

- De garder un brin de lucidité et de pouvoir développer ses neurones **… **car un serpentard essaye toujours de recruter ce qui est potable chez les gryffondor lorsqu'ils ne se battent pas entre eux. Et je compte bien garder une possible conversation intellectuelle, tant qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Avec Hermione qui l'incite à devenir trop instruit pour sa santé et son rouquin d'ami qui lui parle plus avec son estomac que de son pois chiche de cerveau, j'essaye de le garder au standard.

- Comme ça, tu peux répliquer si cela te fait plaisir et il ne peut pas annoncer sa science?Demanda Severus, amusé.

- Exactement, j'aime beaucoup Harry mais un Malefoy ne perdra pas un tant soit peu devant un Potter.

- C'est sur que cela risquerait de marquer les esprits, déjà que le pour Quidditch ce n'est pas gagné, et que je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir d'admirer la coupe des quatre Maison dans mon bureau depuis déjà quelques années et tu n'y es pas pour rien.

Drago fut outragée par ces paroles qui restaient néanmoins dites sur un ton presque gentil et juste un peu amusé: il y devinait une vengeance un rien mesquine de sa comparaison précédente avec les rouges et or.

- Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'apprendra à rejouer ma maison

Drago, mais je penses que tu devrais rejoindre la salle commune, un repas t'y attendra: vu l'heure qu'il est je pense que tout le monde est déjà rentré de la Grande Salle, dit Severus en constatant de l'heure plus qu'avancée.

Drago hocha la tête et quitta le bureau de son parrain sur ce salut silencieux, le laissant tout à ses réflexions.

*~*~o~*~* FIN FLASH BACK *~*~o~*~*

Il ignorait toujours la source des changements de sa némésis et cela l'agaçait car, plus que tout, il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir notamment quand cela concernait son futur calice. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant que les vacances ne débutent et il sentait Harry continuer à changer. Il avait pourtant questionné son mentor plus d'une fois mais ce dernier n'avait voulu lui donner aucun renseignement. Il savait seulement que cela concernait son entrainement avec Lupin. Rien de bien probant donc, au vu de sa conversation avec son filleul.

Lupin, un loup-garou, qui partageait son territoire avec lui, un vampire. Il n'entretenait pas de rapport particulier avec lui, laissant un accord entre eux sur le partage des terres: ne pas gêner l'autre mais si jamais l'un des deux se sentait menacé il pourrait éventuellement faire appel à ce contrat pour réclamer l'aide de l'autre pour chasser un intru récalcitrant.

Sa marque sur son avant bras le brûla, ne lui permettant plus de continuer à voguer le long de ses pensées tumultueuses, mais l'obligeant à se concentrer à nouveau car son maître non vénéré que Voldemort était, l'appelait à lui …

* * *

**Réponse à Nat-kun (ma correctrice) : **

*** (Nat: Gné? annoncer sa science? C'est français ça? = Pour être honnête, cette expression est rarement utilisé mais en tout cas elle existe (en tout cas je l'ai entendue et je l'utilise !!! Quelqu'un d'autre la connait-elle ? Possible que ce soit une particularité :)**

*** (Nat: Rejouer? Comprends pas...) : Dans ce sens ci je parle que l'on apprendra pas à Severus à connaître certaines particularité de sa maison, il la connait sur le bout des doigts**

**Merci encore à toi :) et j'attend avec impatience tes autres commentaires ^**

**Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :**

**- _Brigitte_ : Voila la suite (avec un ptit peu de retard ^^) Merci pour ta review !!**

**- _Adenoïde_ : Coucou :) Alors voila quelque chose d'interressant mais je vais te contredire a quelque chose : Les loup garou s'entendent avec les vampires dans mon histoire (a quelques exeptions pres) !!! Prend l'exemple de Lupin et de Severus ... ainsi que le Pacte qui les relie et qui relie chaque clan !!! (reprend les chapitres de blabla XD) Bisous et Merci !! **

**Bisous à tous !**

**Princesse Sérénity**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Vacances me Voilà !

_**Bonjour à vous !!!**_

**_Je voulais m'excuser pour ce retard mais j'attendais la correction de Nat-kun qui n'est pas venue (ou est tu passééééééééééééééééééééé !!!!!!!!!?????????) Donc en attendant de voir réaparraitre ma Beta (a qui j'espere qu'il n'est rien arriver de facheux) ... j'ai aussi une part de responsabilité vue que je rentre dans les derniers CCF (ca y est j'ai rendu mon RAPPORT DE STAGE !!! XD) Donc je vous délivre cette semaine le Chapitre 11 de la semaine dernière en plus du 12 !!! (on est en train de me rattraper je suis TRES en retard) :)_**

**_- dsl mais la je n'ai pas le temps de répondre au Reviews anonymes je part dans 1h pour m'acheter à boire avant d'aller prendre mes billets puis le train sniffffffff T-T saleté de CCF qui m'oblige à revenir au lycée pour 2 jour 1/2 !! (et ouais jsuis interne dans le LIMOUSIN - Haute Vienne plus précisemment alors que j'habite quand meme au Bord de Mer - Charente Maritime (si vous pouvez éviter les trains 2 X/semaine FAITES LE !!!! )_**

**_Bisous à tous !_**

**_PS : L'histoire avance enfin XD Va y avoir moins de Blabla et Plus d'actions !!!!_**

_**Chapitre 11 : Vacances Me voilà !!!**_

Ça y est, les vacances commencent des ce soir, Harry espère avoir de la neige, il aime le froid maintenant plus qu'avant car désormais il peut être paré pour sortir. Sa famille Moldu n'est plus derrière lui pour le faire sortir sans vêtements décent pour tout hiver. De plus, il a envi d'essayer quelque chose qu'il rêve depuis ses changements.

Il est en cour d'histoire de la magie, il s'ennuie comme d'habitude et se repose sur sa table, voyant sa voisine copier avidement chaque paroles du professeur qui se tient devant eux, ignorant ceux qui dorment (jvous jure que Ça existe !!!! J'ai une prof qu'est comme ça = prof d'aquariophilie XD !!! Elle vous endort avec sa voix et vous suivez plus rien … après le repas Ça tue ^^', le pire c'est qu'elle s'en fiche ) Harry repense alors que c'est leur dernière année. Que la prochaine année scolaire sera consacré à d'autres études, il pense vaguement à auror bien que son choix n'est arrêter sur aucun point réellement, ses amis qu'il a regroupé depuis 7 ans seront tous éparpillés, ce sera un renouveau. Le château lui manquera c'est certain, il ignore pourquoi mais il sent qu'il le reverra régulièrement.

La sonnerie décide de le sortir de ses songes pour partir dans son dernier cours, Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Merveilleux cours que celui là, au moins il n'aura pas à se prendre la tête ni avec le prof ni avec le cour. En effet, le professeur n'est autre que son second « parrain », Remus Lupin.

Il entra dans sa salle, le saluant d'un signe de la tête au passage, puis s'assit sur son siège près d'une table au fond de la salle, pas besoin d'attirer plus l'attention surtout que maintenant se tenir éloigné des autres lui était nécessaire au moins de temps en temps. Ses amis le rejoignent vite et le cours débute :

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons nous atteler à un chapitre plus complexe qu'est les Animagus ….

Des visages joyeux fondirent alors sur le professeur qui ne s'en émouva pas pour autant.

- … mais afin de ne pas perturber plus avant ce chapitre avec les vacances qui arrive dans 2 heures nous allons donc les consacré aux êtres que sont les Vampires.

Les visages joyeux finirent par devenir maussade quand ils entendirent que le sujet animagus était repoussé car beaucoup aurait voulu s'informer pour pouvoir le devenir.

« - Tiens donc, pensa Harry, décidément … je retrouve le sujet assez régulièrement depuis que j'en ai parlé avec Hermione et Ron. Je pourrai donc lui poser ma question a la fin de l'heure... Heureusement que j'ai lu une bonne partie du livre. »

- Pour commencer, j'aimerai que quelqu'un me dise la définition « réelle » du mot vampire et de tout ce qui l'entoure dans les plus grandes lignes.

Curieusement, bien qu'Harry connaissent la raison, il ne voulut pas dire la réponse. Laissant au soin d'Hermione sa dépense d'ernegie à lever sa propre main et à gaspiller sa salive au plus grand plaisir des Gryffondor pour des points faciles.

- Hermione Granger

- Les vampires bien que connu comme légende par des moldus et que certains sorciers refusent leur présence en les ignorant demeurent réel. Ils possèdent un corps humain vivant comme n'importe qui bien qu'ils aient des qualités et avantages que de simples sorciers n'ont pas tel que la rapidité, la force et bien d'autres avec des spécificité suivant les vampires. Ils vivent suivant leur envie, la lumière du jour n'ayant absolument aucune propriété négatives sur leur organisme. Certains vivent en « clan » ou en solitaire bien qu'ayant la majeure du temps un loup garou qui cohabitent avec eux, rarement avec mésentente ce que beaucoup ignore. Ils peuvent également vivre parmi nous sans que nous le remarquions car seulement certaines caractéristiques permettent de les dissocier dont leur pâleur naturelle. Ils sont obligés de se nourrir avec du sang qui est leur principal source de vie car rare sont les individus qui savent préparer une potion adéquate pour neutraliser leur instinct. Néanmoins, aucun vampire ne peut avoir de progénitures, leurs corps refusant tout embryon.

- Merci Mlle Granger, voici ce que les gens ignore et pense en général des vampires. Bien que vous-savez-qui possèdent de nombreux actifs, d'autres restent neutre ou bien dans le camp opposé. Cependant il y a aussi des vampires assez redoutables qui possèdent un sens du devoir de protection et de possessivité extrême et c'est de cela que nous allons parler aujourd'hui, continua le professeur en jetant un œil discret à Harry. En effet, n'importe quel vampire possèdera ce genre de comportement envers une personne aimée,un calice donc. Généralement, un compagnon ou une compagne n'est jamais choisi au hasard. C'est instinctif et a souvent un lien avec la magie. Malheureusement, comme vous a si bien dit votre camarade, un vampire même avec calice ne peut avoir aucun descendant direct à ce jour ce qui ne l'empêchera pas d'être totalement fidèle à son calice. Il possède également une nature de dominant refusant tout acte de soumission suivant certains degrés, envers son calice garçon ou fille, il refusera par exemple un acte de rebellion de ce dernier(e). Ne lui laissant aucun choix de se soustraire à sa dominance par la suite dans n'importe quel acte jusqu'à ce que sa nature profonde soit satisfaite de la situation. J'aimerai que chacun prenne son livre et regarde à la page des vampires avec calice afin d'en apprendre un peu plus durant la fin de cette heure. A l'heure suivante on parlera un peu des animagus si vous ne faîtes pas trop de bruit.

Chacun ayant sa motivation de revenu, Rémus se dirigea vers la table de son filleul et lui glissa un mot à l'oreille :

- Ce soir, rendez vous au même endroit et à la même heure. Je penses que nous poursuivrons également quelques séances durant ces vacances à jour régulier mais je t'en parlerais plus tard. Tout dépendra également de tes performances.

Il commença à partir mais Harry le retint.

- Dis moi Remus, j'aurais voulu savoir, étant un Loup Garou de nature, partages tu ton territoire avec un ou plusieurs vampires ? Car je sais qu'il est assez étendu vu qu'il prend une partie de la Forêt Interdite.

Rémus sourit à la suggestion de Harry et lui répondit :

- Effectivement, mon territoire est très grand et il y a quelques vampires de passages qui passent de temps en temps. Et il y en a spécialement un qui y demeure tous les jours de l'année.

- Je serais curieux de savoir qui c'est ! Je le connais ?

- Pourquoi t'intéresse tu à Ça tout à coup ?

- Depuis très longtemps, ce sujet m'intéresse et je suis très curieux, caractéristique des Gryffondor mais tu le sais déjà … alors ?

- Je sais qu'avec curiosité il y a également la confrontation au danger qui n'est jamais très loin surtout avec toi.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si ce sont les ennuis qui viennent me trouver avant que j'aille les chercher !!! Mais plutôt que s'aventurer sur mes « superbes » performances passées j'aimerai avoir ma réponse ...., dit ironiquement le jeune homme

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas tellement te répondre car je risquerai d'aggraver ses problèmes et dévoiler sa vie privée mais je penses que tu ne tarderas pas à l'apprendre... peut être le sauras tu des le début de l'année ? Qui sait ? Répondit Rémus énigmatiquement

- Je déteste quand tu prend cet air là, on dirait Dumbledore qui sait toujours tout !

- Je ne sais pas tout mais j'en sais suffisamment pour m'avancer sur un sujet que tu ignore mais je ne dirais rien de plus, je laisse au principal concerné le soin de te le dévoiler.

Harry renifla dédaigneusement ce qui amusa son professeur qui partit en direction de son bureau tout en surveillant ses élèves. La première heure se finissant dans le calme laissant place quelques minutes plus tard à la deuxième :

- Bien comme je vous l'avez promis, nous allons parler des Animagus avant de finir cette heure qui conclura la journée et qui marquera le début des vacances. Alors qui peut m'en dire plus sur ce terme ?


	12. Chapitre 12 : Vacances dans la Neige

_**Chapitre 12 : Vacances dans la Neige**_

Severus s'avança dans ses quartiers, fatigué. Son « Maître » qu'il ne considérerait jamais comme tel se faisait pressant et exiger qu'il prenne un calice quelconque du moment qu'il soit puissant et qu'il cherche une quelconque potion pour qu'elle lui donne une descendance.(Comme si c'était possible, maugréa-t-il, le corps d'un vampire ou d'un calice n'est pas chose facile, elle détruit les cellules et les régénère !! Elle ne les construit pas !!) Allant même jusqu'à lui donner un délais sinon le choix se serait Lord Voldemort en personne qui l'imposerait.

_- Il peut toujours aller se faire cramer les derniers cheveux qui lui reste … (si il en a) jamais je ne prendrais quelqu'un d'autre que Harry … et en parlant de lui, il va falloir passer au stade suivant. Maintenant j'en sais assez pour l'aborder un peu plus « profondément » tout en restant dans la douceur, pensa-t-il sérieusement_

Réfléchissant sérieusement à cette alternative, il remarqua que désormais tous les élèves étaient en vacances et n'hésiterais pas à faire étalage de sentiments quelque soit l'endroit ou ils se trouveraient, y compris dans les plus sombres endroit du couloir des cachots SURTOUT dans ce couloir précis pour une partie des adolescents réunit par groupes de 2 et qui ne risque pas de se voir durant les vacances. Severus grimaça à cette idée, lui serait encore obligé de ronger son frein pour éviter de lui sauter dessus comme un malpropre mais il se vengerait en prenant son Harry autant de fois qu'il le voudrait et comme il voulait. Oh oui, Harry méritera bien cette attention particulière pour lui restreindre autant ses envies sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire à part se soulager lui même quand la douche froide ne convenait plus ...

Prenant une de ses bouteilles « coupe faim » comme il se plaisait à dire, il l'avala d'un trait, manquant de la recracher tellement elle était infect et qu'elle ne lui convenait plus . Il devait vraiment passer au stade suivant sinon il ne se retiendrait plus. Cela deviendrais trop dangereux. Il lui faudrait désormais chasser une fois sur deux dans la Forêt Interdite afin d'y attraper des créatures de préférence prédatrices vu qu'il n'aimait pas trop les gibiers tel que les licorne (trop pur), géant (trop dur et sang pas assez intellect) le mieux était des félins sauvages qui rôdaient dans les bois, aux aguets, se confondant avec les bois et feuillage ou à la neige quand elle se présentait. Ce qui ne devrait plus tarder d'après ses profonds instincts ….

Ce soir la il préféra rester confiner dans ses appartements, réfléchissant au mieux à un plan qui permettrait d'avoir Harry dans ses bras sans jamais le lâcher. Dumbledore lui avait suggéré de profiter que son élève soit un peu perturber par tout ce qui l'entoure pour l'approcher en douceur et devenir plus « intime » plus « ami » … une étape pour les rapprocher considérablement. Doucement mais surement un plan se mit en place dans sa tête le faisant sourire au coin des lèvres.

_---- Le Lendemain ----_

Severus quitta ses précieux cachots afin de se montrer dans la Grande Salle pour se nourrir un petit peu mais surtout pour faire acte de présence (il maquerait plus que les élèves le croient absent pour tout de suite bondir de joie … même pendant les vacances !!!) Il releva ses yeux sombres et vit les premiers flocons de neige tomber suivant la brise du vent capricieux dans le sol pavé de la cour du château.

Au moins, avec ça … je pourrais chasser plus facilement …

_---- Le soir, 20h, Forêt Interdite ----_

Il n'avait pas tenu, il fallait qu'il chasse surtout qu'aujourd'hui il s'était proposé auprès de Potter afin d'aider à son entraînement … se proposant la tâche de lui apprendre à se défendre ou d'utiliser les Sorts de Magie Noire. L'approcher avait été dangereux, il avait du ingurgiter 2 flacons « coupe faim » afin de lui parler de quelques modalités, horaires … Le gamin lui avait promis d'y réfléchir très sérieusement et de lui donner une réponse un peu avant la rentrée. Severus esperait seulement qu'il ne devrait pas avaler sa réserve entière pour pouvoir faire en sorte qu'il survive une heure à ses cotés … Mais cela démontrait bien qu'il y avait bel et bien une sorte d'attraction.

Humant l'air grâce à son odorat sur-développer, Severus suivit la trace fraiche d'un prédateur qui était passer par là peu de temps auparavant. Sautant de branche en branche en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne glisse pas à cause du gel ou de la neige déposé. Il regardait également les traces de pas dans la neige qui confirmait bien le passage de l'animal.

Alors qu'il le vit au loin en train de gambader gaiement dans la blancheur environnant, sa marque à son bras l'appela. Il grogna furieux que Voldemort puisse lui ordonner de venir à ses cotés alors qu'il chassait afin d'assouvir une faim plus que necessaire. Sans un mot il abandonna son heureuse victime et quitta sa branche dans le bruit familier du transplanage.

---- 2 heures plus tard, Forêt Interdite ----

Couché à terre, fatigué. Severus se laissait reposer dans la neige gelé qui ne lui faisait plus grand chose. Son Maître avait utilisé un peu trop abusivement le « doloris ». D'habitude complètement inoffensif pour lui mais qui sans sa dose de sang ou de coupe faim l'affaiblissait.

Alors qu'il allait se décider à se lever pour finalement aller chasser, une odeur sauvage se prononça. Elle se rapprocha doucement jusqu'à venir le toucher. Un animal, un prédateur. Sans doute en train de voir si il était encore bon pour constituer un repas convenable durant cette longue saison qu'était l'hiver.

Préférant ne pas laisser cette chance s'échapper, il ne bougea pas. Le fauve le renifla plusieurs fois à des endroits précis avant d'arriver vers sa tête. Le Maître des Potions profita de ce moment précis pour frapper. Il se redressa brusquement pour agripper l'animal à son encolure grâce à ses mains et sa force considérable empêchant la retraite du prédateur et le mettant ainsi dans une position de faiblesse. L'animal qui n'avait rien vu venir sur le coup, se mit à grogner et à gronder, dévoilant ses dents pour feuler, les poils hérissé sous les mains du vampire, essayant de se dégager intelligemment.

Severus laissa l'instinct de la faim l'emporter, ses canines s'agrandirent dangereusement, les laissant apparaître plus rapidement que d'habitude... une première pour sa part, pour les planter dans la veine principal du fauve qui gronda de colère et de douleur se débattant un peu plus avant de finalement ne faire que gronder, son énergie vitale baissant au fur et à mesure que le sang le quittait pour nourrir le vampire affamé qui ne voulait plus lâcher, le serrant plus avidement.

Severus savourait le sang de la créature avec un extase plaisir. Il n'avait jamais gouté un sang d'une telle qualité. Il remarqua alors que l'animal faiblissait, il ne se débattait plus, il ne grondait presque plus. A regret, il éloigna ses crocs de l'encolure, lui faisant une grosse impression de manque intense, d'un lien incomplet. L'animal le regarda intensément de ses yeux vert avant de finalement de s'écrouler de faiblesse.

Quand le Maître des Potions vit ces yeux vert, il sentit une petite décharge électrique se transformer en frisson dans son corps et le voir s'écrouler lui apporta une tristesse qu'il ne savait qualifier. Il prit alors le temps de l'observer plus précisément.

D'une taille d'environ de 2m15 avec la queue avec une hauteur pratiquement à 1m au niveau de la tête. Il faisait office de gros félin particulièrement rare. Tellement qu'il n'en avait jamais vu, surement un solitaire. Remus devait être au courant car il accepter rarement les prédateurs solitaires préférant les meutes qui étaient moins dangereuses pour lui (-un chantage bien placés ou une menace sur une famille était toujours un avantage contrairement au solitaire qui lui n'avait rien à s'attacher -)Son pelage constituer très massivement de poils laineux, le protégeant du froid intense, même sa queue était bien fournie. Son pelage, magnifique, était tacheté de blanc et de noir ainsi que du beige. Animal majestueux dont il n'avait jusqu'à maintenant jamais vue le moindre pelage dans son champ de vision.

Laissant là sa contemplation, Severus décida de l'emmener avec lui dans ses appartements afin de comprendre ce que cet animal faisait ici et surtout l'avis du loup garou, maître des lieux. (Il ne manquerait plus que ce soit un espion …)

Le portant dans ses bras malgré ses 50 kg bien peser (vive les muscles des vampires), il l'emporta à travers les arbres non sans vérifier qu'elle était toujours endormie (manquerait plus qu'elle se réveille pour le croquer … -_-)

Il la posa dans un coin de son salon sur une couverture, renifla son odeur qu'il trouva familier, l'attacha grâce à un collier puissant et partit voir Remus Lupin. Peut être connaitra-t-il la réponse.

Sur cette décision, Severus quitta ses appartements non sans vérifier que le fauve aux allures inconnus dormait toujours. Empruntant les long couloirs pour le mener aux appartements du loup garou, le vampire procédait intérieurement à l'identification d'un tel fauve. Vu la couleur, cela devait être un animal peu courant à trouver, un solitaire qui ne devait bouger que pour chasser et protéger son territoire. Une blancheur et un poil aussi dense montrait qu'il était habitué aux température de l'hiver.

Ce qu'il n'expliquait pas, c'était l'odeur qui émanait de l'animal, bien trop familier à son goût. Laissant cours a ses réflexions, il frappa à la porte qui se tenait devant lui.

Une fois … deux fois … trois fois … Lupin devait être sortis … tant pis, il le verrait demain au repas.

Faisant demi-tour, il s'éloigna rapidement sans remarquer que des yeux bleu pétillant de malice l'observait à l'ombre d'un mur :

_- Un moment de bonheur avant que l'instant de séparation approche … espérons que vos instincts sauront y faire face Severus ... _


	13. Chapitre 13 : Le Réveil du Sang

**_Statut de l'Histoire : Pour l'Amour d'un Vampire_**

**_Couple : HP/SS (pas encore présent mais on s'approche), HG/RW_**

_**Chapitres : 13 chapitres publiés ( 16 chapitres ecrit - 17eme en cour - )Pas de chapitre défini**_

**_Histoire : Elle sera divisé en 2 parties, la deuxième à déja été défini dans les évènements mais pas encore écrite_**

**_Nombre de page Open Office (sur le mien - 46 pages environ)_**

**_Statut de l'histoire : EN COUR_**

**_Dislamer : Bien que ces personnes, je les ai accaparé et je compte bien continuer, je ne gagne malheureusement rien dessus et ils appartiennent définitiement à JK Rowling (MERCI !)_**

**_Note de l'auteur :_**

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

**_Voila le chapitre 13 tant attendu XD Donc voila (je suis désolé à ceux que je n'ai pas répondu pour les Reviews-mon dieu que je deteste ce système XD sur un autre site c beaucoup plus facile ! - j'esserai d'y répondre par la suite quand je pourrais ! Les RA c'est en bas :)_**

**_Voila les réponses et d'autres questions ^^ _**

**_Bisous_**

**_Princesse Sérénity_**

_**Chapitre 13 : Le Réveil du Sang**_

Avant de retourner à ses propres appartements, Severus passa par la bibliothèque. Faisant outre des sortilèges de fermeture que Mme Pince prenait peine de poser suite à la disparition subite de livres. Le Maître des Potions marcha en direction des rayons des « Animaux Sauvages » prés du rayon « Créatures Magiques ». Regardant l'étagère des félins et parcourant de ses yeux les nombreux livres qui y étaient installés.

Dénichant un livre qui lui paraissait intéressant, il fit marche arrière et repartir vers les cachots en remettant en place les sortilèges.

A peine arrivé, il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du fauve qui était toujours endormi. S'asseyant dans un siège face à l'animal pour le surveiller, Severus consulta le livre qu'il venait d'emprunter.

Se positionnant sur le pelage de l'animal, il opta pour un animal lié au froid, à la montagne.

Plusieurs félins s'étalaient devant ses yeux sans que ce soit les bon. Puis finalement, il vit l'animal en question.... elle correspondait …

C'était une Panthère des Neiges

D'après les livres, il était très rare de l'observer et encore plus de l'approcher, farouche elle possédait un grand territoire pour y chasser et seulement la période de reproduction lui autoriser dans ses instincts à laisser un quelconque membre de son espèce du sexe opposé à venir y déposer ses pattes.

Lisant plusieurs lignes sur ses origines, son alimentation, ses moeurs et tout ce qui pouvait la concerner, Severus ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la Panthère en face de lui le regardait toujours couché.

Quand il la vit bouger, il leva ses yeux vers elle et fut surpris de l'intelligence qui brillait dans ces yeux vert qui lui rappelait tant Potter, sa Nemesis, Son fruit interdit.

Severus pencha pour garder ou non le félin chez lui, le lien qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt avec l'animal le tenait toujours en cisaille. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Penchant pour la garder, il la fixa encore un moment avant de l'entendre gronder de mécontentement. Apparemment elle n'aimait pas qu'il la fixe trop longtemps.

- Et bien … décidement ils sont tous pareil, grommela-t-il

L'animal s'assit doucement, ses membres faibles le retenant à peine sur ses pattes avant.

- Attend ne bouge pas je vais chercher de la nourriture en cuisine, j'espere que du lapin cru te conviendra …, se questionna-t-il plus à lui même.

Le félin le regarda puis gronda cette fois … de contentement ?

Severus abasourdi devait vraiment s'inquiétait pour sa santé mentale tout en quittant ses appartements pour la 2eme fois de la nuit,

- il faut absolument qu'il demande à Lupin ce que cet animal faisait sur son territoire -

----- Grande Salle, 7h30 -----

Severus alla directement au banquet après avoir vérifier que l'animal dormait toujours après l'avoir drogué. Il signala à Remus d'un geste de l'approcher dans le couloir pour éviter de faire croire aux élèves qu'il avait une vie sociale (j'ai pas mis 20 ans à faire gagner mon respect pour que quelques idiots ne viennent détruire mon idéal). Le prenant de coté, Rémus inquiet l'interrogea :

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Severus ?

- Aurais-tu accepter récemment un solitaire parcourir tes terres ? Demanda Rogue sans détour

- Non, enfin pas à ce que je me souvienne, pourquoi ? Demanda le professeur pensif.

- Parce que j'en ai un qui cette nuit m'a servit de diner mais que je n'avais jamais vue dans le coin.

- Pourrais-tu me conduire à lui ?

- Bien entendu.

Severus aurait voulu éviter d'aller voir le loup garou mais un contrat stipuler dans cet accord qu'il devait tenir au courant le maître des lieux des qu'un événement se présentait sur le territoire.

Ouvrant la porte en grand de son appartement, Remus ne prit pas garde à la décoration intérieure du salon ou bien au rangement maniaque du potionniste. Son regard se dirigea vers la forme clair qui était dans un coin, coucher, dormant apparemment. Remus retint alors son souffle, l'inquiétude se trahissant dans ces paroles :

- Tu m'as bien dit qu'il t'avait servi de dîner ?

- Oui mais je ne l'ai pas tué pourquoi ?

- Tu as devant toi, Harry Potter, en chair et en os dans sa forme d'Animagus

- Quoi ? Demanda Rogue interloquer.

- Comme je viens de le dire, tu as devant toi Harry, mon filleul, notre élève, Celui-qui-a-survécu, l'élu ..

- C'est bon ! J'ai compris, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour être explicite, les élèves le sont bien assez à ta place.

- Bon alors qu'est ce que tu ne comprend pas dans le fait qu'Harry soit un Animagus ?

- Quand ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il change et que je l'entraîne régulièrement ?

- Donc en résumé … je viens de me faire le sang de Potter en l'espace d'une nuit sans que je ne l'ai tué … et sans que je ne le reconnaisse (et pourtant, merlin c'est qu'il est plus que tentant) … Ça ne pourrait pas être pire (ou mieux dans mon cas en y songeant)

- C'est à dire ?

- Je ne prend plus de sang humain depuis ma transformation … pourquoi penses-tu que j'étais si incontrôlable à l'époque ? Maintenant que j'ai repris du sang de sorcier, je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner, j'espere pour nous (et pour moi) que le fait de savoir que Potter était en animal à ce moment la … joue un rôle primordial dans ma condition de suceur de sang, grogna le vampire

- Je pensais que tu le voulais comme calice.

- Et je le veux toujours ! Tu n'as pas l'air contre cet idée, remarqua Severus

- Je penses que connaître la condition d'un calice avec un vampire influence mes mots et mes actes. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas ce qu'il va être pour toi et comment le lien va se focaliser sur vos sentiments.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de Lien, j'ai comme l'impression de l'avoir commencé à mon insu …

- Que veux tu dire ?

-Quand je me suis arrêter de boire, j'ai perçu un manque évident.

- Ta partie vampire aurait-elle pue commencer à construire un lien vu que ta partie humaine ne pouvait le faire en temps voulu ?

- Je l'ignore … mais je vais travailler ces points-ci, dit-il avant de s'éloigner pour aller vers sa bibliothèque personnel.

- Euh … Severus ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu pourrais peut être détacher Harry de son collier maintenant ?

**_Voila je fini sur une petite note d'humour et sur une fin un peu moins sadique XD_**

**_RA - RA- RA - RA - RA - RA - RA_**

**_Adenoide : Voila ta réponse à ta question (et sur le chapitre suivant XD) pour le moment il le prend pas mal en tout cas je te laisse la surprise de la semaine prochaine ! Bisous_**

**_Brigitte : La suite est la XD Elle arrive ! Mdr_**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Lien et Odeur

_**Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs/lectrices ^^**_

**_Me revoici donc pour vous offrir ce 14eme chapitre (non corriger encore) en esperant qu'il vous plaise encore !_**

**_Je ne vous cache pas que je suis en retard de 2 jours (j'aurais du le poster vendredi mais bon juis toujours en fin de semaine =) - plus maintenant T-T mon père à éteint la Box pile au moment ou j'envoyais le chapitre - DEGOUTER !_**

**_Bientot cela risque de se compliquer, la semaine prochaine j'ignore si cela sera possible ou non de vous poster le chapitre j'essairai de faire au mieux ! Les exmamens approchent à grand pas (mon anniv tombe en plein dedans c'est le bonheur T-T) ... donc pareil je risque d'être débordé ! Dans tous les cas j'essairai de venir de temps à autre sinon vous me retrouverez dans un mois environ dans le pire des cas ! Mais promis je n'abandonne pas (et j'espere sincerement tenir cette promesse) _**

**_J'ai commencé à ecrire d'autre projet mais ils sont loins d'être terminer ma dernière en date s'appelle " Cochon d'Inde" et sera un OS (elle est pas encore fini) se sera du HP/DM c'est parti d'un petit délire que j'ai eu pendant mon cour d'Aquariophilie (je sais que fais des Poissons alors que le titre est un rongeur me direz vous ? Et ben je vous dit : j'avais envie mdr, il sera assez comique du moins je l'espere ^^_**

**_Bon sur ce je vous laisse en agréable compagnie :)_**

**_Enjoy ! _**

**_Princesse Sérénity_**

**_PS : Ici nous retrouvons nos méchants :) L'action arrive bientôt! On approche ! Mdr _**

_**Chapitre 14 : Lien et Odeur**_

Severus libéra à contre cœur la chaîne qui retenait l'animagus dans ses appartements. Pour une fois qu'il avait le survivant à porter de main, il était obligé de le relâcher, quel gâchis. Ce dernier d'ailleurs trouva se moment précis pour ouvrir ses doux yeux émeraudes.

Harry, est ce que Ça va ? Demanda Lupin inquiet pour son filleul

L'animal le regarda avant de hocher la tête faute de parole dans sa forme de panthère. Se levant il frôla le vampire avant de se diriger prestement vers Rémus.

Bon nous allons te laisser maintenant, merci de m'avoir prévenu et garde le silence. Au fait j'essaierai de t'aider pour ton projet à l'occasion, continua le loup garou avant de quitter les cachots sous l'oeil interrogatif de Harry et celui perplexe de Severus.

« Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, un des quatre maraudeurs l'aiderait lui pour d'accaparer le fils de l'un d'eux ? » Décidément, c'était hors de sa portée de compréhension.

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry se trouva à nouveaux dans les cachots pour des cours de potions. Il avait longuement parler avec son « parrain » à propos de ce qu'il s'était passer et qu'il ne devait parler. (« Au moins je sais désormais qui est le vampire dont tu me parlais … mais alors de la à me faire mordre par lui » avait-il dit)

S'approchant de sa table de travail pour ces 2 heures de potions, Harry fixa le maître des potions du coin de l'oeil. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment Rogue avait pu être transformer. Mais en s'attachant de plus pres des détails, il apparaissait que sa condition était clairement possible, le peu de repas qu'il prenait mais dont il cachait les apparences, les changements d'humeur, son faible pour les cachots humides et sombres... même ses habits, sa démarche et son physique le prouvait.

Oui, tout porter à dire que son professeur était un buveur de sang drôlement rusé pour ne pas s'être fait découvrir surtout en mettant tous les points en avant tout en le cachant derrière son fichu caractère ….......... mais bon ce n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien.

Le regardant d'un peu plus près, l'animagus remarqua un certain charme, après tout quand on connait sa condition on pouvait comprendre sa façon de cacher des secrets … -attend« charme ? Non mais la tu délire un peu trop ! Se freinant sur les pensées, il se concentra sur son chaudrons bouillant devant lui.

De son coté, Severus jubilait. Harry portait son odeur et bien qu'il n'avait pas encore pu le faire sien aux yeux de la population sorcière, c'était pour lui, un excellent début qui montrait aux autres vampires qu'il était déjà réservé. Donc a ne pas toucher ...sous peine d'avoir à faire à lui.

Il voyait aussi que son amour était mal à l'aise sans en comprendre le sens. Il revit alors dans sa tête la conversation qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec Lupin et qu'il avait ressenti. Un lien inachevé … un manque. Il le ressentait toujours mais voir Harry devant lui pour le surveiller et sentir son odeur sur ses vêtements le rendait euphorique, il n'y pouvait rien si sa frustration durait maintenant plusieurs mois voir 2 ans ! (Pour un vampire c'est pas grand chose mais pour une certaine partie de son anatomie cela devient extrêmement gênant surtout quand on ne compte plus les douches froides ou les plaisir en solitaire ...)

---- Loin de la, Manoir Jedusor ----

Lord Voldemort s'asseyait sur son trône, ignorant les mangemorts aux alentours. Lucius lui avait annoncé qu'il avait une nouvelle à lui apprendre. Durant sa longue mission d'un mois, il n'avait pas pu convier son fidèle. Il aurait voulu l'apprendre plus tôt mais des obligations empêcher le blond de le suivre dans le clan de loup-garou. Il lui avait donc donner rendez vous le jour de son retour, à une heure précise, seul. Il avait entièrement confiance dans l'aristocrate, il ne l'avait pas déçu une seule fois depuis le remerciement du lord envers lui, comme Severus, dirait-on bien que clairement différent.

C'est alors que Lucius Malefoy sonna son arrivée via le secrétaire qui annonça sa venue. Le blond s'approcha d'un pas serein digne de son rang en direction de son Maître. Il s'agenouilla bien bas alors qu'il répugnait cela mais c'était une obligation.

Le lord congédia d'un geste les autres Mangemorts avant de se tourner vers lui pour lui dire de se relever ce que s'empressa de faire ce dernier.

Alors, Lucius. J'espère que ta nouvelle aura valu l'attente d'un mois. Si je ne l'entend pas ainsi tu sais ce qui t'attend …, menaça le Lord.

Oui, Maître.

Maintenant annonce cette nouvelle que tu dis être d'une grande importance à mes yeux …

C'est au sujet de vos … _Horcruxes_ … Maître

Le Mage Noir se figea à ces mots. Personne ne devait être au courant, il y avait veillé de très près et supprimer toute personne s'y approchant un tantinet. Il jeta un regard froid envers son fidèle.

Comment es-tu au courant et ne me ment surtout pas Lucius, je déteste les mensonges.

Ce dernier savait bien ce qu'il risquait mais n'hésitait pas à dévoiler ce passage :

- Purement instinctivement … malgré quelques failles je peux sentir un de votre morceau d'âme en Nagini, votre fidèle. Votre propre odeur aillant une odeur de manque comme si quelque chose était brisé. Perdu au début j'ai trouvé de quoi il s'agissait par hasard mais ne trouvant pas cette information digne d'intérêt j'ai préférais l'ignorer jusqu'à maintenant. Mais j'ai découvert quelque chose qui pourrais vous intéresser même si assez inquiétant ou avantageux dont je suis sur que vous prendrez l'initiative.

- Explique toi, Lucius et n'utilise pas la flatterie, mon égo n'a pas été le vainqueur durant la première partie de la guerre et il ne le sera pas aujourd'hui aussi. La fierté sert à préserver son honneur pas à déshonoré des mots en vil mots l'esprit de la personne, philosopha le mage impatient.

- Bien maître … j'ai découvert qu'un Horcruxe se cachait à Poudlard, plus précisément en un élève. Harry Potter, votre plus grand ennemi de par la prophétie, continent en son corps et en son âme un de vos précieux morceaux. Dominé, il est en recul et peu visible même pour moi.

D'abors surpris, le Lord mis quelques secondes le temps de s'accorder un bref répit avant que l'information en prenne entièrement l'ampleur, ses répercutions et ses conséquences dans son cerveau.

- Futile … je ne peux pas avoir fait ça …, surtout inconsciemment

- Il se pourrait qu'en tuant les parents du morveux votre baguette ait interpréter la cérémonie veuillant mettre en place un autre morceau de votre âme. Ce qui étant à la limite de votre corps et de votre esprit, l'ai diminué plus que de raison, vous ai banni de l'Angleterre pour un temps ou du moins dans un dernier geste de survie. Avec votre baguette qui connaissait parfaitement vos liens avec la Magie Noire, elle aurait pue agir de son propre fief, après tout elle choisit de son chef son sorcier.

Pensif, le Lord envisagea la possibilité d'un tel acte, d'une « trahison » de sa plus précieuse amie, laissant passer ainsi le sous entendu de Lucius sur son incapacité à maîtriser une baguette, ce dernier s'étant préparer à ressentir quelque doloris bien douloureux. (NDA : sous entendus très SOUS entendu XD y a que mon esprit tordu pour inventer Ça sur un coup de tête mdr)

Revint finalement à la réalité, Voldemort poursuivit :

- Et que comptais tu dire à propos d'avantage ?

Ah … ce n'est pas lui qui philosopher tout à l'heure à propos de l'égo et de la fierté ?

- Je parlais à propos de manipuler le garçon, l'amener à venir ici, le séquestrer si il le faut, le garder en vie jusqu'à faire un transfert d'âme l'empêchant de mourir en emportant votre précieux horcruxe. Les gens de l'Ordre ne pourront pas le tuer et legamin est puissant. Il peut nous servir après une bonne éducation.

- Tu as de bonne idée Lucius, dit le Lord malgré lui, bien que je désapprouve de le laisser en vie. Il pourrait se joindre à nous.

Le Mage Noir réfléchit quelques instants sur ces opportunités et ces menaces avant de prendre une décision :

- Très bien, je compte sur toi pour organiser un enlèvement, fais le le plus tôt possible, demande à Severus de t'aider si il faut, prend le nombre d'effectif que tu as besoin mais revient vainqueur de cette mission avant que mes menaces ne reviennent.

- Bien Maître, affirma Malefoy en inclinant légèrement la tête et en reculant en direction de la sortie.

- Ah … et Lucius, vas donc faire un tour dans les cachots, il y a un calice kidnappé qui devrait te satisfaire pour quelques temps.

- Je vous en remercie Maître, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce en se dirigeant vers les cachots, la langue sur les lèvres.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Attirance

_**Bonjour à vous tous !**_

**_J'espere que vous allez bien par cette chaleur (ouais y fait chaud pffff) Je passe mon examen oral le jour de mon anniv qui approche a grand pas ... et moi je vous poste ce chapitre XD Nous approchons des moments interessant et je crois même que certains voudront me tuer (on ne tue pas l'auteur car sinon pas de suite ... je n'ai écrit que 16 chapitres et j'en suis au 17eme - entre les CCF, examens etc j'ai pas trop le temps alors si je peux la semaine prochaine je poste le 16 et après on verra ^^_**

**_Donc je vous laisse et je vous retrouve en bas ( Il y a Egalement un EXTRAIT DU CHAPITRE 16 !)_**

**_Bisous_**

**_PS : Chapitre Non Corriger. Ma Beta étant assez occupé ces temps ci _**

_**Chapitre 15 : Attirance **_

Harry se baladait tranquillement dans la Forêt Interdite sous sa forme animagus pour se dégourdir les pattes dans la neige quand il repensa aux derniers jours.

1 – Son si détesté (pas si détesté que Ça ces derniers temps) professeur de potion est un Vampire

2 – Il en a pas été étonné du tout ce qui quand même est assez étrange, au contraire il en avait été heureux et en avait ressenti une certaine complaisance

3 – Ce cher professeur agit bizarrement envers lui, plus gentil,plus doux … aimant ? (Brrrrr rien qu'a y penser c'est pas normal du tout)

4 – Harry ressentait ces sentiments et les apprécier, il en ronronnerait de plaisir sous sa forme Animagus … Non non non décidément rien ne va plus chez lui

5 – Il arrivait à entretenir une relation et une conversation stable avec toujours ce même vampire … sans qu'une moquerie quelconque arrive dans les bouches – non la définitivement anormal … C'en est effrayant

6 – Drago lui demande un service de ce genre à lui ! Petit 6 pourtant lui aussi terrifiant …

Il secoua vivement sa tête de gauche à droit pour se remettre les idées en place avant de faire demi tour vers le château.

Quelques minutes après, il arriva à la lisière et renifla ses vêtements avant de se métamorphoser et de se rhabiller.

Le dit vampire qui occupait toutes ses pensées en profita pour arriver à ce moment précis :

- Potter, le directeur m'a chargé de m'occuper de votre entraînement pour la Magie Noire à partir de demain soir sur la Salle sur Demande.

- Je croyais que Rémus devait également m'apprendre ces sujets.

- Il s'occupera de la théorie avec vous, pendant que moi je m'attellerai à la pratique (NA : Avouez que vous voudriez qu'il s'applique à un autre genre de pratique surtout avec un petit brun aux yeux verts – petites perverses XD)

- Très bien, toujours à la même heure ?

Severus hocha la tête en guise de réponse, puis ils quittèrent le parc pour rentrer se mettre à l'abri du froid

_- Le lendemain, Salle sur Demande -_

Un sort d'une couleur violette vola à travers la pièce pour se fracasser contre une lampe qui se désintégra sur le moment, un autre d'une couleur mauve se brisa, elle, sur un meuble qui fondit sous le choc. Voilà un bref résumé du combat que Harry et Severus s'acharnait à continuer sur la même lancée. Les deux protagonistes s'envoyant à tour de rôle des sortilèges, quelque fois traître, tout en se protégeant. Severus beaucoup plus adroit aurait pu tuer son élève,le torturer, l'emprisonner plus d'une fois mais généralement il faisait en sorte de dévier le sortilège au dernier moment si il voyait qu'il risquait de le prendre. Harry bien qu'agile peinait à suivre le rythme que lui imposait son professeur mais poursuivait ses ébats malgré la cadence. (NA : vous avez finit d'imaginer des choses oui ? mdr)

Une demi-heure passa avant que les deux combattants, épuisé pour l'un, l'autre transpirant à peine, ne s'arrêtent à la demande du plus jeune qui s'écroula sur les coussins les plus proches.

Severus le fixa des yeux comme il aimait le faire, regardant chaque courbes du jeune homme fièrement exposé sous son survêtement.

- Tu as fait de gros progrès depuis la dernière fois, lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Harry le regarda avec les yeux ronds, avait-il bien entendu son professeur lui faire un compliment ? Ce dernier lui fit un léger sourire qui apparaissait pour la première fois aux yeux du jeune animagus ce qui lui apporta une bouffée de chaleur. Revigoré par ce geste il lui accorda son plus grand sourire

La lumière se fit alors tamisé, laissant un chaleureux changement par rapport à la salle froide de l'entraînement. La teinte plus sombre prit un air romantique que les deux hommes ne remarquèrent pas, tellement absorbé par les yeux de l'autre.

Harry se sentait étrange, il aimait ce qui arrivait bien qu'il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ses gestes.

Pourtant quand le vampire s'approcha de lui, il ne dit rien et se laissa faire, timide et soumis.

Les lèvres se réunirent.

Severus attrapa la taille du plus jeune pour l'enlacer possessivement comme il en rêver depuis tant de temps.

Harry, lui passa dans un réflexe ses propres bras autour du cou de Severus.

Ils s'embrassèrent

…

_(NA : je suis désolé mais je m'arrête la pour Harry XD Vous le retrouverez plus tard soit dans le prochain chapitre mdr)_

- Severus Rogue quelques jours plus tôt -

Le Maître des Potions sentait que quelque chose devait arriver, la question restait à savoir quoi. Il s'approchait petit à petit du jeune élève, accordant sa confiance, stoppant les sarcasmes. Il lui arrivait même par moment d'avoir une conversation civilisé avec le plus jeune lorsqu'il le croisait avec Rémus dans la Salle sur Demande.

Harry se conduisait comme un animal effarouché avec lui. Il fallait qu'il l'apprivoise en le complimentant, en lui montrant de la compassion en changeant son caractère avec lui, ce qu'il devait avouer s'était révéler beaucoup plus facile que prévue et surtout bénéfique quand il ressentait le regard curieux des yeux émeraudes qui le jaugeaient.

Cette mascarade durait depuis quelques jours, les vacances se terminant bientôt, il accélérait l'allure de sa relation tout en restant prudent car il connaissait le caractère imprévisible de son futur calice et ne voulait pas tout gâcher sur un coup de tête.

C'est lorsqu'il fut convoqué par Lucius, qu'il comprit que le faire devenir son calice commençait à être urgent. Il allait devoir le marquer et le cacher aux yeux des autres afin qu'il reste en sécurité dans ses bras. Sinon il allait lui être enlevé... et cela il ne le supporterait pas. Il se rangerait du coté de Dumbledore si il le fallait mais il ne voulait surtout pas que Harry tombe entre les mains du Lord ou du blond tout aussi cruel... encore plus pour les calices auquel l'aristocrate n'avait plus aucune considération contrairement à avant.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le faire sien le plus vite possible. Le problème était Harry, et si il le rejetait ? Et si il n'acceptait pas son amour ? Pourtant il sentait que le plus jeune flanchait comme si le lien incomplet se faisait ressentir à travers lui sans en prendre conscience. Dans ce cas il était sur qu'il n'était qu'une question de temps, de jour … Le vampire en lui se sentit heureux de se sentiment de contrôle, de possession.

Oui, Harry allait bientôt lui appartenir et il ne le lâcherai plus jamais … il serait à lui pour toujours ...

Alors que ses délicieuses pensées s'intronisaient dans son cerveau. Dumbledore qui était entré dans les appartements du vampire sans frapper le regardait de ses yeux bleus pétillant. Il attendit quelques minutes puis quand il vit Severus sourire il décida de l'interrompre, sachant pertinemment que quand le maître des potions souriait, cela était bon signe, soyez en sur, mais peu de public voudrait observer le spectacle (NA : Bien que je suis sur que certaines Lectrices/Lecteurs(?) n'y verraient aucun inconvénients mdr) d'un vampire en manque.

-Mon cher Severus, je ne voudrais pas interrompre vos pensées qui m'ont l'air … savoureuses (NA : tu sais pas à quel point) … mais ne partageant pas votre penchant pour la jeunesse actuelle, se reprit Dumbledore en voyant le regard noir et possessif que lui lançait le vampire, je voudrais que vous les mettiez de côté afin que je puisse vous demander un service, en compensation de mes conseils bien entendu …

Severus renifla dédaigneusement avant de parler d'une voix froide :

- En gros vous parler de chantage, quel serait ce service ?

- Oh, rien qui puisse vous nuire … je pense que au contraire cela pourrait vous aider dans votre quête.

- Mais encore … soyez plus précis Albus, je n'ai pas tout mon temps pour vous.

- Ne jamais frustré un vampire n'est pas qu'une citation d'après ce que je peux constater.

- Maintenant que vous le constatez bien, soyez bref.

- Je voudrais que vous vous chargiez d'entraîner Harry à la pratique de la magie Noire, Rémus s'occupant de la théorie, bien entendant vous serez rémunérer pour cette charge de travail en plus qui je suis sur est tout a fait inconcevable pour vous.

Ne relevant pas la remarque qui aurait fait mis en colère plus d'un ou bien qui aurait fait fuir l'émetteur de ce message, le maître des potions mit en marche ses facultés olfactives et après avoir tergiversé le pour et le contre accepta.

Sur cette réponse, le directeur quitta les cachots, laissant le vampire retournait à ses pensées.

_- Quelques heures plus tard -_

Severus se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, lorsqu'il vit Harry de loin, il en profita pour se diriger vers non sans noter que ce dernier ce rhabillait sans la moindre pudeur … faudrait changer ça... il était à lui et il refusait que quelconque puisse voir un morceau de sa peau en tournant la tête vers le lac.

Quelques minutes il l'aborda sans faire de commentaire sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, tout en plongeant son regard onyx dans les yeux émeraudes :

- Potter, le directeur m'a chargé de m'occuper de votre entraînement pour la Magie Noire à partir de demain soir sur la Salle sur Demande.

- Je croyais que Rémus devait également m'apprendre ces sujets.

- Il s'occupera de la théorie avec vous, pendant que moi je m'attellerai à la pratique (NA : Avouez que vous voudriez qu'il s'applique à un autre genre de pratique surtout avec un petit brun aux yeux verts – petites perverses XD)

- Très bien, toujours à la même heure ?

Severus hocha la tête en guise de réponse, puis ils quittèrent le parc pour rentrer se mettre à l'abri du froid

Voila :) Non ON NE TUE PAS L'AUTEUR ! (je le redis on ne sais jamais :p)

PS : Envoyez quelques Reviews pour encourager l'auteur ! Car cela permet beaucoup de me motiver :) PLEASE ^^

BISOUS A TOUS !

_Review Anonyme :_

_Adenoide : Contente de te revoir :) Ta déclaration s'avérera juste du moins pour le moment je le penses comme ca qui sais cela changera peut être :p bisous et merci_

**_Pour ceux que je n'ai pas pu écrire je m'en excuse et vous remercie quand même énormément cela me fait trèèèèèèèèssssss plaisir ^^_**

**_Extrait chapitre 16 :_**

"Alors que le baiser était chaste au début, il devint plus passionnel avec les minutes qui passent. Severus qui l'avait enlacé le pris le souleva pour le placer sur ses genoux afin de faire coller le corps d'Harry au sien, l'enivrant de ce parfum dévastateur."

"- Je me suis laissé un peu emporter, je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez plus me voir …

- Je ne regrette pas, interrompit l'animagus"

"- Je te fais une demande, tu peux prendre autant de temps que tu le souhaites mais je veux que tu y réfléchisses sérieusement, Je souhaites que tu deviennes mon Calice. "

" Il cria alors son prénom.

Mais avant de lui courir après il voulait savoir avec qui il l'avait confondu.

Grognant de colère il se retourna vers l'importun."

**Cela vous met-il en appétit ? ^^**


	16. Chapitre 16 : C'est Réciproque ?

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Comme vous pouvez le remarquer je suis la à temps et à l'heure pour poster ce chapitre :p Donc je vais vous laisser le savourer !**

**Attention : on ne tue pas l'auteur sous risque de ne JAMAIS avoir de suite ^^**

**Bisous**

**Princesse Sérénity**

**PS : BONNE LECTURE !**

_**Chapitre 16 : C'est Réciproque ? **_

- Retour à la suite de la scène dans la Salle sur Demande -

Alors que le baiser était chaste au début, il devint plus passionnel avec les minutes qui passent. Severus qui l'avait enlacé le pris le souleva pour le placer sur ses genoux afin de faire coller le corps d'Harry au sien, l'enivrant de ce parfum dévastateur. Severus passa sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte de l'animagus tout en lui demandant l'autorisation de franchir ses dents, ce que le plus jeune s'empressa d'accepter. Severus ouvrit alors les yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment fermer pour prendre en pleine face l'image d'un regard vert perdu dans les limbes du plaisir dans ses propres bras.

Cette image érotique le fit bander plus que ce sa raison ne pouvait suivre. Il l'embrassa encore plus fougueusement tout en laissant ses mains explorer le corps de son futur calice qui ne cessait de gémir sous l'assaut du Maître des Potions. Severus souleva alors l'encombrant T-Shirt pour partir plus en avant dans sa recherche. Tandis que ses mains étaient occupées, il se mit à descendre ses lèvres vers son cou le papillonnant de baisers lorsqu'une idée le fit séduire : entreprendre de le marquer pour montrer à tous qu'il lui appartenait. Et quoi de mieux que de lui mordiller la peau du cou pour laisser une belle marque rouge qui resterait plusieurs jours à la vue de tous ?

Une fois cette action faites toujours sous les gémissements de Harry qui lui se cambrait sous l'attention de Severus, le vampire décida qu'il était temps de passer à la suite des festivité en passant au plat principal. Il descendit donc la tête vers le nombril, laissant une trainée de feu derrière lui; ce qui faisait gémir son tendre amour.

Ce dernier complètement perdu dans ces démarches d'affection et de plaisir ne savait plus ou il était et se rappelait à peine de son propre nom.

Il sentit alors Severus descendre plus bas mais son cerveau refit surface et la peur lui prit au ventre.

Il arrêta avec ses mains le visage de Severus qui partait toujours à la découverte de son corps en embrasant sa peau.

Severus reprit alors la place du vampire, qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter pourtant de si tôt. En voyant la peur de Harry dans les yeux, un mal au cœur le foudroya mais voyant que le plus jeune ne le repoussait pas pour autant, il le garda néanmoins contre lui.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux protagonistes, la gène et l'embarra était celle du plus jeune alors que le maître des potions, lui gardait le maximum possible le contrôle sur sa nature. Voyant que la conversation ne démarrerait pas de si peu, Severus prit la parole :

- Je me suis laissé un peu emporter, je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez plus me voir …

- Je ne regrette pas, interrompit l'animagus

Severus manquât un battement à ce constat, il ne regrettait pas ? Je sais que le lien permet d'agir vite mais quand même ?

- Je suis juste assez … inexpérimenté vis à vis de la suite et je ne veux pas que cela se fasse d'une telle façon, surtout que nous nous détestions encore il n'y a pas loin de 2 semaines !

- Je suis un vampire.

- Sans blague ? Me mordre alors que je me baladais dans la Forêt Interdite est assez explicite si vous voulez mon avis.

- Je n'ai pas de calice.

- Je m'en doutais car sinon cela m'étonnerais que vous me mor... ohoh …, se rappela Harry avec la conversation qu'il avait entendu lors de son réveil dans l'appartement de son professeur.

Un ange passa, puis 2 … l'orchestre suivit avec à la fin notre cher Drago en tutu rose qui dansait Casse Noisette (NA : Celle la fallait absolument que je la remette mdr)

- Le lien a commencé ? Redemanda-t-il quand même

Severus hocha la tête en guise de réponse tout en scrutant le jeune gryffondor qui n'avait pas l'air aussi traumatisé que ce qu'il pensait.

- Je te fais une demande, tu peux prendre autant de temps que tu le souhaites mais je veux que tu y réfléchisses sérieusement, Je souhaites que tu deviennes mon Calice.

- Je …

- Je veux vraiment que tu le souhaites, Harry. Je pense que tu connais la théorie basique apprit en cour de DCFM …

- Je connais beaucoup plus de chose que cela. Le sujet des vampires a toujours été passionnant de mon point de vue donc je m'informe très régulièrement grâce aux livres que je trouve à la bibliothèque.

Severus était sidéré par la réponse du gryffondor, il aimait l'Histoire des vampires, il s'était déjà renseigner sur leur sujet … non décidément il ne se ferais jamais à son caractère imprévisible. Son coté vampire, calmer depuis leur conversation sautait de joie rien que de savoir que son futur calice (NA : Il le considère comme tel en tout cas quoi qu'il arrive ! XD) s'intéressait de très prés à leurs conditions et à leurs passés.

- Donc tu connais le lien de Calice/Vampire ?

- Oui, je n'y avait pas fais attention jusqu'à maintenant sur le fait que vous …

- Tutoie moi, du moins quand on est ensemble

Harry ne répondit rien sur l'instant puis poursuivit :

- Donc je disais que je n'avais pas penser que le fait que _tu_ m'ai mordu ai pu créer une partie du lien bien que je t'avais déjà entendu le dire, je pensais l'avoir rêver.

- Je ne bois pas de sang humain car j'avais peur d'avoir une dépendance totale, ce qui est juste à moitié car grâce à ta forme animagus, cela est moins puissant. Mais un lien incomplet s'est crée et j'en ressens ce manque incompréhensible. Je penses qu'il doit également être de ton coté aussi mais je ne peux pas te dire jusqu'à quel point .

- Je ressens effectivement une tristesse indéfinissable mais ne sachant pas d'où elle vient, je l'ignore du mieux que je peux.

Harry regarda alors l'heure pour apercevoir que le couvre feu était déjà dépassé de 30 minutes.

- Mince, je vais me faire coller si je vais pas au dortoir avant que Rusard fasse sa ronde.

Harry sortit alors des bras de Severus pour prendre ses affaires et partir vers la porte sous les yeux de son professeur. Puis le gryffondor, comme si il se rappelait de quelque chose dit :

- Je te promet d'y réfléchir très sérieusement mais je ne dis pas non pour une connaissance beaucoup plus avancer de nos vies respectives car malgré tout ce que tu penses, je doute que tu me connaisses aussi bien que tu ne le crois.

Il sortit alors de la Salle sur Demande sans un regard en arrière, ratant ainsi l'expression prédatrice du vampire. Il voulait qu'il se connaisse plus ? Très bien, des trous dans les murs, Poudlard en était garnis et une exploré le corps de chacun combiné avec le passé des deux hommes c'est toujours faire connaissance non ?

Quand on né Serpentard, la ruse fait partie du quotidienne et la mettre en pratique pour un loisir fait partie des priorités il me semble ?

- Quelques jours plus tard -

Harry quittait à nouveau un passage caché par un chevalier en armure, débraillé et les cheveux plus en pétard que d'habitude avec les lèvres rouges et gonflés. Mais il vous dira toujours : Je n'ai PERSONNE dans ma vie.

Le jeune gryffondor était impressionné du nombre de passages dissimulé ças et là dans le château et souvent Severus l'y amenait pour parler et le toucher sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe les premières secondes. Après tout se faire emporter d'un coup sans que quiconque ne le remarque ce n'est pas si banal que ça. Mais Harry aimait ça et n'en faisait aucun reproche au vampire car de toute façon ses lèvres étaient emprisonnées bien trop tôt pour qu'il ne puisses dire quoi que ce soit lors des enlèvements.

- Fin des Cours -

Severus était au dessus d'un chaudron bouillant d'un liquide rose, de grosses bouffées de gaz inhalant une odeur infect dans la pièce.

Il avait beaucoup avancer avec Harry bien que ce dernier n'est pas encore totalement pris sa décision, il ne faisait que rarement des gestes avancés sur le corps de son calice car ce dernier lui imposait des limites – certes difficile à accepter mais nécessaires pour la vertu du plus jeune – Heureusement l'enlacer ou l'embrasser ne faisait pas partie des interdits.

En parlant de calice, il le sentait arriver près de lui par son lien brouillé. L'odeur lui empêchant d'utiliser son odorat.

Quand il sentit un mouvement dans son dos, il se retourna et enlaça le jeune homme tout en fermant les yeux puis l'embrassa.

Les lèvres si douces d'Harry avec ce goût fruité et sauvage avait changé.

Des cris de protestation se fit entendre.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit son «futur calice » à l'embrasure de la porte, sidéré.

Il s'arrêta d'embrasser la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras pour se retourner vers Harry.

Ce dernier avait fui.

Il entendait encore ses pleurs résonner dans le couloir.

Il cria alors son prénom.

Mais avant de lui courir après il voulait savoir avec qui il l'avait confondu.

Grognant de colère il se retourna vers l'importun.

Voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui :)

Alors avez vous devinez qui est cet importun ?

**_PROCHAIN CHAPITRE _**: Prévue (si tout va bien) le : **_Vendredi 18 Juin _**(mes examens seront fini ! YOUPI !)

**_Reviews Anonymes :_**

**Adenoide : **Que voila une bonne déduction lol ^^ Mais je réserve à Lucius un autre rôle beaucoup plus important car pour le moment je n'ai rien expliqué à son propos :) ... Vous le découvrirez plus tard ^^ Bisous

**Brigitte :** J'avoue que sur certains moments je le suis :) Mais bon il faut bien quand on veut qu'on nous lise non ? Bisous


	17. Chapitre 17 : Trahison ou Malentendu ?

_**Bonjour à toutes/tous !**_

**_Voila mes examens sont terminés ... et j'en attend désormais les résultats :)_**

**_Voila le chapitre 17 ... vous avez rattrapé l'autre site et donc pour le moment le 18eme est en cour d'écriture, l'inspiration à du mal a venir malheureusement donc normalement il devra venir la semaine prochaine mais rien n'est garanti encore !_**

**_Bisous à Tous_**

**_Bonne Lecture_**

**_Princesse Sérénity_**

_**Chapitre 17 : Trahison ou Malentendu ?**_

Harry courrait sans s'arrêter, non ce n'était pas possible. Alors qu'il arrivait pour voir Severus et lui annoncer le fait qu'il avait pris sa décision, qu'il voulait devenir son calice, il le prenait en flagrant délit avec un de ses amis, l'embrassant comme il l'embrassait lui.

Non, il ne se ferait plus avoir, l'amour fait mal. Il se sent perdu. Le lien incomplet qu'il a avec le vampire le taraude. Il se sent brisé. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues, ternissant ainsi ses yeux émeraudes qui pétillent pourtant de joie habituellement.

Il s'arrêta enfin lorsqu'il arriva à la Tour d'Astronomie.

Il a besoin de réfléchir.

Il a besoin de se poser.

Il a besoin de s'aérrer

Il a besoin de LUI.

De son Amour.

De ses Bras.

De ses Mots.

De sa Bouche.

De ses Critiques.

Il a Mal.

Il a Peur.

Tout est Noir.

Tout est Silencieux.

_Viens me chercher_, sont les derniers murmures qu'il prononce avant de se rabattre ses jambes contre lui et de se cacher dans ses bras,

_Dis moi que tout ça n'est que mensonges, _sont ses dernières pensées et ses derniers espoirs avant de s'endormir après avoir tant pleurer quelques minutes après.

Tout est Ténèbres, l'air à ses poumons est irrespirable et il survit … encore et toujours car le lien entre eux est impalpable, intouchable, personne à part eux même ne peuvent le décrire.

Il survit une fois de plus, mais pourtant il meurt à petit feu ...

_NA : Je sais que je fais mine de rien beaucoup d'exagération, mais alors j'ai pu observer 2 ruptures vis à vis de 2 amies différentes, elles ont pas du tout le même caractère, donc c'est normal mais c'est exactement ce que Ça donne ! Car comme je ne l'ai jamais subit moi même je me repose sur des observations avec quelques exagérations car eux possèdent un lien beaucoup plus profond !_

_**- Entretemps, Laboratoire de Potions de Sererus Rogue -**_

_Mais avant de lui courir après il voulait savoir avec qui il l'avait confondu._

_Grognant de colère il se retourna vers l'importun._

L'importun en question sembla se réveiller lorsqu'il entendit ce grognement sourd provenant de la créature magique non loin de lui. Il fit un pas en arrière, s'inquiétant pour sa sécurité surtout quand il eut compris ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières secondes. Voyant que le vampire ne bougeait plus, il se décida à parler :

- Tu m'expliques ce que c'était la ? Et la prochaine fois, embrasse la BONNE personne parce que ce n'est certainement pas MOI qui est fait pour aller avec toi, parrain.

- Drago

- Oui c'est moi et je te dis que m'embrasser n'est pas la meilleure idée que t'es trouvé pour séduire ton « calice » et d'ailleurs en parlant de lui, je t'avertis si jamais il refuse de me parler par TA faute, je te transforme en brochette de vampire ! Et je suis sérieux, menaça le blond avec la voix la plus grave qu'il pouvait faire.

- Drago, a ta place je me tairais car tu fais preuve d'une insolence rare et tu sais ce qu'en fait de ton sale caractère.

Le dit « sale caractère »fit mise basse avant de déguerpir sans demander son reste mais en laissant ce dernier conseil avant de disparaître :

- Tu devrais le retrouver avant d'avoir plus de problèmes … si tu le cherches tu le trouveras surement en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Severus soupira pour la forme mais n'hésita pas à se diriger sans attendre retrouver son amour qui devait être dans un piteux état après l'avoir vu partir aussi vite.

- Tour d'Astronomie -

Harry continuait à somnoler d'un sommeil léger lorsque Severus entra dans la pièce ouverte. Quand il vit son futur calice endormit et rouler en boule, un sourire émergea sur ses lèvres, vite retomber lorsqu'il remarqua les yeux rougis par les larmes.

Évitant de le réveiller, il le prit dans ses bras, celui ci se calant contre sa poitrine, et retourna dans les cachots en direction de ses appartements.

Une fois arrivé, il le posa dans son grand lit aux draps et couettes vertes et argent, digne représentation de sa maison, et s'assit à coté de lui pour lui caresser les cheveux dans un geste apaisant. Harry, toujours endormi, se colla inconsciemment au corps de son aîné et se mit à ronronner ce qui amusa le vampire. Voyant que le jeune gryffondor le prenait pour sa bouillotte personnelle, il décida de passer quelques temps avec lui, à ses cotés, de profiter du maximum de temps possible avant que la discussion houleuse ne commence.

_**- Le Lendemain, appartement de Severus Rogue -**_

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua c'est que tout ce qu'il voyait devant lui était un amas de vert de d'argent … alors que la dernière chose que ce qu'il se rappelait était du gris, le froid, la peur, la tristesse …

Se redressant d'un coup après avoir de nouveau son esprit clair et ses souvenirs refaisant surface, il jeta un coup d'oeil sur ce qui l'entourait quand un bras possessif entoura sa taille pour le serrer contre une poitrine ferme.

- Ne bouge pas Chaton, tu as eu de la fièvre cette nuit et je ne veux pas que tu tombes dans les pommes en bougeant un peu trop.

- Tu me dis Ça et ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Ça ne compte pas ?

- Ce n'est qu'un malentendu et je pensais que tu le saurais … Je n'accepte que toi et toi seul …

- Et tu embrasses les autres ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … la potion me privant de mon odorat, je me suis seulement concentré sur mon ouï et le lien qui m'annoncer ton arrivée … Seulement au lieu de toi, il s'agissait de Drago.

Harry ne dit rien, il était perdu … cela pourrait être cohérent et il fallait bien qu'il reconnaisse qu'il avait agis plus vite que ce qu'il n'aurait du … peut être excessivement mais son lui intérieur lui hurlait la trahison empêchant tout discernement. Il laissa quand même le doute en lui ne voulant pas retrouver espoir trop vite pour retomber plus bas.

En cherchant plus dans les détails, il se rappela que Drago lui avait demandé conseil et service par rapport une personne de son entourage et un sourire effleura ses lèvres ce qui n'échappa pas à Severus :

- Pourquoi souris-tu ?

- Parce que je me trouve stupide d'agir sans réfléchir et que maintenant que j'y repense je me doute que Drago ne voulait certainement pas de cette démonstration d'affection surtout après être venu me voir pour une future relation …

- Comment ça une future relation, coupa Severus mécontent, j'espère pour lui que ce n'est pas toi qu'il vise car il serait alors non seulement sur ma route mais aussi que cela ne servirait à rien.

- Arrête donc ta jalousie, répliqua Harry amusé, il n'est pas prêt d'avoir une quelconque relation avec moi vue qu'on est déjà passé par la et que c'est bel et bien fini depuis déja plusieurs mois

- …. QUOI ? Quand ? Demanda le vampire en resserrant sa prise contre lui, posséssivement

- Oh … cela remonte à mai dernier … on est quand même sorti près d'1 ans ensemble, dit Harry, nostalgique.

Severus grogna refaisant venir Harry à la surface.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne veux plus que tu regardes quelqu'un d'autres que moi et ce jusqu'à l'éternité si tel sera ta réponse …

- Il va falloir que j'y réfléchisse sérieusement alors, dit Harry malicieusement

- Je suis sur que j'ai de très bon arguments à te présenter, répondit le Maitre des Potions d'une voix rauque en se dressant dans le lit, se plaçant au dessus du gryffondor

- Hmmm C'est a voir :)

A suivre :)

Chapitre 19 ou 20 : Transformation d'Harry en calice !

**RA ****:**

**- Adenoide :** Heureuse de te revoir :) Je te laisse la réponse dans ce chapitre Bisous

- **Brigitte : **Comme tu dis ^^ mdr ... et tu auras constater que la dispute n'était pas si grave ... Bisous

Normalement j'ai répondu a tout le monde si ce n'est pas le cas je suis désolé !

**Dans mes derniers statistiques j'ai 59 personnes qui m'ont mise en Story Alert :) Cela fait très plaisir :) Mais ce qui motive plus c'est quand les gens vous envoient directement une Reviews ! Ca ne prend que quelques minutes et ca encourage l'auteur qui n'est payé autrement que par cette solidarité ! + 92 Reviews pour 16 chapitres ! HOURRA**

**Alors Faites moi plaisir :) Ecrivez moi (la 100eme personne pourra éventuellement me demander quelque chose si elle le souhaite (interaction d'un perso, quelque chose de personnel .. a elle de voir :) = ATTENTION : 1 message par personne bande de malin(e)**


	18. Chapitre 18 : Souvenir d'une Nuit

Bonjour à tous :)

**_Vous ne rêvez pas ... j'ai fini le 18eme chapitre XD (j'ai même entamer le 19eme qui sais il sera peut etre disponible la semaine prochaine ^^) _**

**_Comme vous le remarquerez, je n'ai pas prolongée la scène en Severus et Harry (mais y c'est rien passé - Comment tu sais ça ? - Non j'ai pas espionné à travers le trou de la serrure je vous assure mdr)_**

**_Bref Ici nous retrouvons l'ancienne liaison entre Harry/Drago qui se prolongera dans le chapitre 19 d'ailleurs ^^ _**

**_Voila :) Les RAR c'est en bas comme d'habitude, les chapitres ne sont plus corrigés depuis un moment, n'ayant plus aucune nouvelle de ma Beta ... (j'espere que tout va bien pour toi si jamais tu lis ce message Nat-kun)_**

**_Je vous Remercie tous pour vos Reviews :) 109 pour 17 chapitres est pour moi un grand plaisir en sachant que jusqu'à maintenant c'est ma première fic ! _**

**_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et vos impressions cela motive toujours l'auteur !_**

**_Bisous et Bonne Lecture_**

**_Princesse Sérénity_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 18 : Souvenir d'une nuit**_

Alors que Severus commençait les cours aux 5eme Année avec Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, son « calice » lui était en cour de Métamorphose. Severus ayant regagner la confiance de Harry en ayant eu une longue conversation avec lui et Drago, auquel ce dernier était épouvanté d'apprendre qu'Harry puisse avoir de telle pensée et ne pas lui faire confiance et l'avait condamné à l'abstinence, faisant bien rire le vampire qui lui avait répliqué que d'après ce qu'il avait compris, que ces dernier temps c'était plutôt lui qui était au « chômage » et garder son énergie en réserve. Le blond d'ailleurs avait une belle teinte rouge pivoine au grand bonheur du gryffondor.

Laissant les instructions au élèves sur son tableau noir, Severus retourna à ses copies qu'ils devaient corriger tout en gardant un oeil sur la bande d'écervelée qui se tenait devant lui, après tout un chaudron a très fait de sauter au moindre ingrédients, au moindre mélange raté ou oublié …

Raturant les copies avec son légendaire stylo rouge tout en mettant des notes qui scandalisaient beaucoup de monde à chaque fois, le Maître des Potions s'apitoyait sur lui même pour la mentalité que pouvais avoir les élèves... Des questions de première année posé à des Troisième et voilà l'horreur que cela donne : 15 Désolant (La note « Troll » ayant été radié suite à des plaintes venant des Associations pour la protection des Troll pour discrimination) 5 Acceptable et 1 Effort Exeptionnel … soit un niveau très bas pour des troisième année … enfin Ça c'était les Gryffondor car ses propres élèves possédaient des notes bien plus brillant … (non non ce n'était pas sa faute)

Quand la copie devant lui finit par s'épuiser, il jeta un oeil à l'heure pour constater qu'il était temps que les élèves lui rendent leurs potions, prête ou non.

- Le temps est écoulé, vous me rendrez vos pratiques comme d'habitude et j'exige d'avoir pour notre prochain cour 30 cm de parchemin sur les particularité des écailles de dragon ainsi que comment s'en procurer.

Les élèves bien que boudeur, prirent sur eux pour griffonner Ça sur un coin des copies qu'avaient rendus Rogue (corriger l'heure précédente) non sans faire quelques commentaires désobligeant à ceux dont les notes étaient les moins glorieuses à son actif.

La cloche sonna alors, annonçant le moment libérateur pour les étudiants de Poufsouffles et Serdaigles qui malgré les rumeurs sur leur intelligence et leur travail assidu n'en menait pas large avec le directeur des Serpentard.

Le Maître des Potions nettoya les derniers chaudrons pour son prochain cour tout en sélectionnant les ingrédients nécessaire à la conception des dit potions tandis qu'il soupirait intérieurement de ce travail non fastidieux pour lui sur le plan de la passion mais exténuant sur le plan pédagogie et sur le fait que ce n'était pas lui qui crée actuellement les potions mais plutôt agissait comme un baby sitter ce qui par certains coté l'énerva.

- Du coté de Harry -

Harry voguait à ses occupations en essayant de ne pas s'endormir car après Métamorphose il avait réussi à se coltiner Histoire de la Magie … quoi de mieux pour vous mettre en forme avant la fin de la journée ? Car généralement, juste après tu as envie d'aller au lit pour continuer ton sommeil qui a été perturbé par la sonnerie.

Seul le bruit de la plume d'Hermione venait interrompre le silence des Gryffondor pendant que le professeur parlait de la guerre des gobelins au XIIeme siècle après Merlin … Les ronflements de Ron venait également perturber les pensées de notre ami Harry qui ne se gênait plus à le frapper aux côtes quand ses étranges bruits normalement nocturne le dérangeait plus que de raison.

Il pensa alors à son ancienne relation avec le blond lorsque le professeur mentionna le nom Drago, nom légendaire d'un Dragon ancien qui avait aidé il ne savait qui pour il ne savait plus quel raison.

*~*~o~*~* « FLASH BACK » *~*~o~*~*

Malgré le refus catégorique d'Harry de prendre la main de Drago en Première Année, des circonstances tel que la découverte de l'homosexualité du blond lui furent reconsidérer son action.

En effet, Drago sortait à ce moment la avec un certain Ethan Pestran, Serdaigle de son état lorsqu'Harry les avait surpris en flagrant délit au détour d'un couloir. Les 2 hommes occupés par leur activité lubrique n'avaient pas vus le Gryffonfor arrivé et c'est en entendant le gémissement du Serdaigle lorsque le blond le pénétra dans des va et vient violent contre le mur qu'Harry avait découvert sa propre homosexualité (ce qu'il se rappela sur l'instant) en ayant un membre de son anatomie bien réveillée. Gêner par le sentiment intérieur qui le remuait et son excitation qui augmentait, il se décida à repartir avant que quelqu'un ne voit l'état dans lequel il était mais ne remarqua pas que le Serpentard l'observait du coin de l'oeil en se léchant les lèvres.

Se dépêchant à finir son loisir du moment, Drago éjacula à l'intérieur de Ethan qui ne tarda pas à la suivre quelques secondes après. Se rhabillant prestement tout en se nettoyant, le blond se retourna vers le Serdaigle :

- C'était la dernière fois, désormais je ne veux plus te voir …

- Non tu ne peux pas faire ça Drago, je refuse, tu as été mon premier, tu es tout pour moi, je suis prêt à combler tes moindres désirs, tes moindres fantasmes mais ne me quitte pas !

- Ce n'est pas toi qui prend la décision mais moi, un Malefoy commande il n'obéit pas et si j'ai décidé de te jeter, je te jette point final, répliqua vertement le dit Malefoy en s'éloignant avant que Ethan ne ressorte une quelconque parole.

Le Serpentard marcha rapidement en direction du Gryffondor qui était parti quelques temps avant. Il avait remarqué le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues et avait remarqué l'érection qui avait déformé son fin uniforme d'été sans cape, ne cachant rien de la réaction de désir.

_- Comme ça, Potter réagissait et était peut être bi ou gay dans le meilleur des cas, très bien, il est désormais réservé … je me ferais une joie de le dévergondé_, pensa Drago en se régalant intérieurement, _après tout une chambre de préfet en chef permet certains avantages de l'intimité._

Il retrouva Harry un peu plus loin alors que ce dernier continuait sa route non sans laisser échapper un halètement du à son érection qui frottait contre son pantalon serrer, le laissant échapper par moment un petit cri de plaisir. Petit cri qui ne ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de Drago qui lui agrippa le poignet pour l'arrêter. Harry qui était encore rouge et haletant, se retourna, gêner puis surpris lorsqu'il vit le Serpentard en face de lui :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ? questionna-t-il préssé.

- Moi ? Je ne sais pas trop, qu'est ce que tu voudrais toi, _Harry, _dis moi, tu m'as l'air bien _excité, _serais-ce ma performance avec Pestran qui t'a donné tant de vigueur ?

- …, L'animagus ne répondit pas, ayant trop peur que sa langue ne fourche sur l'instant

- Je ne te savais pas aussi prude …, continua innocemment Malefoy.

- Je te signale quand même que ce n'est pas moi qui m'exhibe en plein couloir pouvant être découvert à tout moment, surtout par des premières années ! Tu les Traumatiserais !

- Mais Harry, je te signale que le couvre feu était dejà dépassé quand tu nous a « maté », répondit-il tout en rapprochant le corps du Gryffonfor contre lui en lui léchant le globe de l'oreille, laissant un miaulement indigné de la part du jeune homme prisonnier.

- Ce … n'...est... pas ….un...e … raison, haleta encore plus Harry quand Drago tâtonna son entrejambe à travers le pantalon, et arrête de faire Ça !

- Faire quoi Harry ?

- De me toucher … ahhhhhh, gémit-il en protestant quand le blond lui ouvrit le pantalon pour glisser ses doigts à l'intérieur du sous vêtements.

- Tu es bien doté je trouve pour un Gryffondor, constata Malefoy tout en suçotant les lèvres de son partenaire, mais pour en avoir plus, il va falloir que je t'amène avec moi en direction de mes appartements …

- Je ne veux pas , refusa Harry

- Si tu veux rester en plein milieu de couloir à te masturber c'est à ton bon plaisir mais juste au cas ou ou Ça t'interesserai d'ici 2 minutes, le professeur Rogue va faire sa ronde et je suis sur que te voir en pleine activité hormonale en plein milieu de la nuit et du couloir va le ravir, qui c'est, peut être y prendra-t-il goût ? (NA : il ne sait pas à quel point il aurait eu raison mdr !)

Harry remarqua en effet qu'il ne pouvait guère marcher à cause de son « problème » avancé. C'est à contre cœur qu'il hocha la tête en direction du blond, qui prit ça pour lui et donc qui le souleva du sol de manière « princesse » sans que notre Gryffondor ne rechigne, peu enclin de toute façon à se faire repérer dans son humiliation.

Quand le blond arriva devant le portrait de ses appartements, il jeta un oeil sur celui qu'il portait, voyant que ce dernier somnolait légèrement, il chuchota le mot de passe : « Absinthe ».

Oui absinthe, ce vert qui pouvait vous ensorceler jusqu'à vous tuer. Les yeux d'Harry qui vous hypnotiser jusqu'à ne plus vous lâcher, vous rendant compte que le désir de le posséder vous rendez fou sans savoir quel était ce sentiment Car ce n'était pas de l'Amour. Ce n'était pas du simple Désir. C'était quelque chose entre les deux qui vous empêchait de rester maître de vous même.

C'était un Poison qui vous faisait mourir à petit feu.

* * *

_**Coucou me revoila pour les RAR : **_

**_Brigitte : _**_Jalousie quand tu nous tiens, nous devenons tout de suite plus impulsif (je connais plus le dicton mais je trouve que ca va bien avec :) Je suis d'accord qu'un soupson de jalousie rehausse les sentiments mais tu verras plus tard que notre Severus a beaucoup plus de jalousie que ce que l'on s'y attend :p Bisous **Tu es la 100eme commentatrice sur cette fanfic : si tu souhaites quelque chose de particulier (un perso qui arrive, une nouvelle relation, un passage précis ... XD) dis le moi et je verrais en fonction si cela est possible ou non !**_

**_Adenoide : _**_J'avoue que j'ai mis en Harry en très compréhensif mais attention tout n'est pas pardonné :) ... quand tu gardes tout en toi le jour ou ca explose ca partira ... et je penses qu'inconsciement je me suis transcris dans ce personnage ... mais je fais quand même au mieux et pense encore que le dialogue est le meilleur moyen pour le chemin de la réconciliation :)Bisous à toi _

**_Lolie : _**_Je suis très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise pour que tu lises les 17 chapitres d'un coup et j'espere que cette suite te plaira tout autant car même si ce n'est pas toujours facile à écrire, j'aime beaucoup le faire et revevoir autant d'enthousiasme ^^ Cela motive énormément ! J'espere donc te revoir bientot:) Bisous _

**_J : _**_Voila un mot qui mérite d'être clair au moins lol :) Mais cela fait toujours plaisir ^^ Merci ! Bisous_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 19 : La Découverte de son Intérieur (suite du chapitre 18 - en cour d'écriture)**_

_**CHAPITRE 20 : ... (transformation d'Harry en Calice ^^**_


	19. Chapitre 19 :Découverte de son Intérieur

_**RECAPITULATIF DE L'HISTOIRE**_

**_Titre : Pour l'Amour d'un Vampire_**

**_Auteur : Princesse Serenity_**

**_Beta : A l'origine Nat-Kun abonné absente pour le moment_**

**_Couple : HP/SS une ancienne liaison : HP/DM _**

**_ATTENTION : HOMOPHOBE, vous avez emprunté un mauvais chemin faites demi tour pour votre propre conscience (même si vous ratez des choses :p)_**

**_Disclamer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling ... moi je m'accapare seulement les persos pour me divertir :) Tout en même temps que vous d'ailleurs _**

**_Nombre de Chapitres actuels : 19 chapitres (20eme en cour d'écriture) pas de chapitre définis .._**

**_Divers : l'histoire aura 2 parties distinctes (la 2eme partie est défini dans les évènements mais dans le nombre de chapitres ... vu comme ca va, peut etre entre 30 et 40 mais rien n'est sur encore ... tout dépendra de mon temps, humeur, inspiration_**

**_Reviews : 117 pour 18 chapitres (félicitation vous avez battu le record de l'autre site ou je pose ou il y a un peu plus de 100 reviews pour le meme nombre ^^)_**

**_PETIT RAPPEL : Brigitte = J'attend toujours ta demande due au 100eme commentaire_**

**_Sur l'autre site on m'a demandé à ce que quand Ron apprendra la nouvelle entre Harry et Severus, cela soit extremement traumatisant pour lui :)_**

**_Note Auteur : J'ai eu mon BAC PRO :) Jsuis trop heureuse ^^ Plus que 2 ans de BTS et après je pense arrêter :p ... Donc comme jsuis euphorique je vous donne le chapitre :)_**

! Réponse Au Review anonymes EN BAS !

_**

* * *

**__**Chapitre 19 : La Découverte de son Intérieur (fin du Chapitre 18)**_

_**ATTENTION : SLASH !**_

*~*~o~*~* « SUITE FLASH BACK » *~*~o~*~*

Portant son léger fardeau jusqu'au baldaquin vert et argent, situé dans une pièce à part, Drago lâcha sa « charge » sur le lit avec amour non sans oublier d'embrasser l'homme. Harry, de nouveau bien réveillé, se tortilla pour échapper à l'étreinte de l'autre :

- Arrêtes Malefoy ! Je peux me débrouiller seul maintenant ! Hôtes tes sales pattes !

Amusé par la réaction du plus jeune, le blond lui bloqua ses mains au dessus de sa tête rien qu'avec une seule d'entre elle, l'autre partant à la découverte du corps devant lui.

Harry, récalcitrant se débattant du mieux qu'il pouvait à cause l'entrave de Drago et de ses maigres forces.

- Malefoy ! Je t'ai dit d'arrê..ahhh, gémit Harry quand la main de Drago trouva son intimité formant une bosse à travers le pantalon et entreprit de la frotter à travers le tissu .

- Tu es si tentant, Harry … je ne penses pas que je puisses te laisser seul pour ce soir, ce serait un tel gâchis, murmura le Serpentard à son oreille tout en parcourant de baiser son cou.

Drago lacha alors les mains du Gryffondor afin de le déshabiller, ce qui ne lui prit que peu de temps vue que ce dernier n'était plus tellement réactif à son entourage mise à part à ces mains qui le parcouraient maintenant librement.

Harry, toujours haletant ne put trouver de réponse tellement son exitation le mettait en transe, des gémissements érotiques s'échappaient de sa gorge, chauffant un peu plus son partenaire.

- Non, décidément je préfère prendre les choses en « main », dit Drago ironiquement puisqu'il tenait la hampe du Gryffondor tout en lui procurant mille plaisir.

Continuant ses va et vient sur le membre tendu du brun, Drago se sentait très serré dans son pantalon mais ne voulant pas laisser le brun dans cet état et vu que sa main gauche était occupé à pétrir son joli fessier il décida d'attendre.

Seulement ce dernier qui finalement voulu prendre des initiatives vue que sa raison avait filer au loin ne trouva pas celà son goût et le déshabilla à sa place dans la plus grande difficulté.

Avant qu'il n'est finit, Drago avait accéléré ses mouvements et l'animagus jouit dans de grands gémissements avant de se laisser tomber en arrière.

Le blond en profita pour enlever ses derniers vêtements et laisser sa fière érection à l'air libre, le faisant frissonner d'anticipation.

Décidant à nouveau de reprendre les rennes avant que le brun ne refuse d'aller plus loin – Un Malefoy peut frustrer les autres mais ne peut se laisser frustrer lui même , question de fierté – Drago reprit son exploration, essayant de trouver les zones sensibles de Harry grâce à ses miaulements d'indignation. Lorsque ce dernier reprit une nouvelle érection, Drago l'embrassa passionnément histoire de le ramener à la réalité et lui montrer qui le dominait.

- Je vais te montrer ce que c'est que de faire l'amour entre mec, Harry, regarde bien qui te procure se plaisir et de quel façon …, lui susura le blond à quelques centimètres de l'oreille.

Se relevant, il ouvrit un de ses tiroirs de sa table de chevet et en sorti un tube de lubrifiant. Le débouchant, il s'en mit sur ses doigts avant de revenir sur le corps du brun qui gémissait de frustration. Il prit d'abord la hampe de sa main non lubrifier pour entamer des va et vient, tandis que l'autre se fraya un chemin vers son anus pour le dilater.

Enfonçant un doigt à l'intérieur de cet antre encore vierge de toute intrusion, il surveillait Harry afin de voir son inconfort. Ce dernier paraissait un peu gêner mais ne disait rien, au contraire il gémissait un peu plus vu ce que son autre main faisait. Après quelques secondes il entreprit de mettre un second doigts, laissant toujours son autre main à son activité. Mettant ses deux doigts en ciseaux, il vit Harry grimacer et lui couvrit la bouche de ses lèvres pour faire diversion au troisième doigt qui arriva quelques minutes après. Le brun cria de douleur franche, ne supportant pas l'intrusion. Afin de le soulager, Drago prit son sexe en bouche pour le sucer sur sa longueur – il est bien lottit je trouve mais sur ce point je te bat Potter (petit délire, il est 1h du mat, jsuis crevé donc faut pas chercher). Ses doigts continuèrent entretemps la dilation.

Plusieurs minutes après, une fois que Harry propulsait son propre bassin timidement en direction de la main de Drago, se dernier arrêta tout pour s'installer dans le meilleur confort possible, mettant Harry sur le dos correctement tout relevant les jambes de ce dernier en lui mettant un coussin au niveau du bassin – sous les miaulements de frustration de brun qui se sentait complètement délaisser – avant d'avancer son sexe malmener après tant de temps (t'a pas pris assez de bon temps avec ton Serdaigle Drago ? mdr) vers l'antre du Gryffondor. D'un coup de rein il le pénétra. Plus gros que 3 doigts du Serpentard, Harry ne put s'arrêter de crier et siffler de douleur tandis que Drago s'empêchait de jouir tout de suite dans l'étroitesse du corps de son partenaire ou de continuer à bouger.

- Des que tu te sens prêt, Harry, bouge un peu … je te laisse le temps de t'habituer, lui dit le Serpentard avant de penser : « mais ne prend pas TOUT ton temps non plus sinon je ne jure plus de rien car même même pour un Malefoy je suis pas sur de tenir sur ce coup la », mais cela il ne peut pas l'avouer car justement nom de famille impose cette obligation de non dit.

Après un certain temps qui paru une éternité au blond, Harry amorça le premier geste, l'autorisant à continuer. Il s'en suivit donc de long va et vient d'abord douloureux pour le brun avant son partenaire ne trouve le bon angle et en même temps sa prostate, à ce moment là des gémissements de plus en plus fort résonnèrent dans la pièce.

- Dra...go ahh … plus fort …, gémit Harry haletant

Drago n'ayant pas confiance à sa voix, n'hésita pas à lui donner ce qu'il souhaitait tout en accélérant la cadence. Arrivant au point de rupture, Harry jouit pour la deuxième fois dans un long gémissement, Drago sentant Harry s'arquer et se rétrécir autour de lui il jouit également dans son étroitesse tout en criant son plaisir avant de s'effondrer entre les jambes du brun, sur son torse, lui évitant quand même une bonne partie de son poids.

Après quelques minutes, Drago se retira en faisant attention puis se plaça sur le coté du Gryffondor derrière son dos afin de l'attirer contre sa poitrine et avoir ses cheveux sous son menton. Prenant sa baguette d'un main, il l'utilisa pour les nettoyer avant de la reposer, tirer la couverture sur eux et de rejoindre le brun dans son sommeil.

_**FIN DU SLASH (du moins du plus choquant)**_

-Le Lendemain -

La porte des appartements de Drago s'ouvrit, laissant deux chevelures brunes s'engouffrer dans l'antre du Serpentard. Gloussant, les deux silhouettes se concertèrent avant de hocher la tête et se claquer la porte de la chambre :

- DEBOUT DRAGO C'EST L'HEURE !

Drago, pas du tout matinal, sursauta dans un grognement. Grognement qui fut suivit d'un autre laissant perplexe le blond avant de se souvenir qui il avait dans les bras. Il rabattit brusquement la couverture sur leur corps avant de hurler aux importuns :

- PUTAIN ! Pansy et Blaize, des que je sort du lit, je vous tue !

- Avant de nous tuer, j'aimerai savoir qui tu as dans tes bras car je peux te dire que vue comment on vous as entendit hurler cette nuit, ce n'était certainement pas Pestran. Allez avoue Drago !

- Je n'avouerai rien et maintenant si tu pouvez nous laisser seul cela nous arrangerait.

Harry qui étant encore dans les bras de Drago rougissait à vue d'oeil mais ne voulait pas montrer sa présence.

Blaize qui n'était pas d'accord avec son ami, tira brusquement sur les couvertures laissant les corps nus à l'air libre. Pansy qui rougissait à leur vues se détourna mal à l'aise contrairement au noir qui lui s'en foutait royalement.

Malefoy, qui ne voulait pas que ses amis découvre qui était dans ses bras – et avec qui il avait bien l'intention de recommencer quitte à le séduire pour le ramener dans son lit – le recouvrit de son corps; essayant d'éviter de dévoiler la moindre parcelle de peau de son « amant d'une nuit ».

Blaize siffla quand il découvrit le corps qui était sous Drago, homosexuelle lui même, il pouvait savoir il avait ses propres gouts et ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait.

- Putain, Drago, je veux bien croire que t'es prit ton pied avec un corps comme celui là, il est bigrement bien fait et jsuis sur que sa tête en vaut le coup aussi. Allez dit moi qui c'est ! J'ai jamais vue de corps comme ça dernièrement et j'aimerai bien avoir ma chance vue les gémissements qu'ils poussaient la nuit dernière … sans compter les tiens.

- Tu nous as entendus ? Dit Drago perplexe

- Au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarquer, tu es quand même juste à coté des dortoirs – filles et garcons – et que même si les murs sont épais, des bruits Forts peuvent être facilement entendus … et comme tu n'as pas penser au sort d'insonorisation … oui TOUT le monde vous a entendus, répondit Blaize dans un grand sourire.

- Oohhhh non, gémit Harry piteusement

- Tiens sa voix est encore mieux en direct, constata le noir, tu veux pas le faire gémir de plaisir Drago … j'ai envie de voir tout Ça …

- HORS DE QUESTION et maintenant que tu as eu le plaisir de NOUS voir à poil VOUS allez VIRER de mes APPARTEMENTS ! Cria Drago en pleine crise de possessivité.

*~*~o~*~* « FIN FLASH BACK » *~*~o~*~*

Maugréant après les amis de Drago qui lui avait bien fait honte, le blond avait bien eu du mal à l'avoir près de lui mais avait tenu bond et était par la suite sorti avec lui.

La cloche sonna alors la fin des cours et la fin de son souvenir. Il prit alors sa décision :

Il voudrait être transformer en Calice

Sur cette bonne résolution, il alla trouver Severus. Quand il arriva dans la couloir des cachots, il ralentit son rythme laissant le soin aux élèves de partir sans le remarquer puis quand il fut sur que personne n'était plus dans la salle : il l'ouvrit en grand pour la fermer derrière lui et annonca sans détour : - Severus, j'ai pris ma décision

Ce dernier qui avait lever la tête à sa subite apparition et à son odeur, le questionna d'un regard.

- Je veux être ton calice, dis moi comment on fait.

* * *

**RAR : **

**j = Merci encore ^^ Voila la suite :) Bisoux **

**Brigitte = Voila la suite du Flash Back tant attendu :) Régale toi ^^ et j'attend toujours !**

* * *

_Bonjour, voila comme promis la suite que vous attendiez tous ! Attention ce n'est que mon premier Lemon alors soyez indulgent ^^"_

_J'ai également essayé de terminer le flash back sur une touche d'humour :) Cela me tenait à coeur d'écrire cette scène ... faut dire que j'étais pas très net (quand j'écris un chapitre je m'arrete pas avant de le finir -_-")_

_J'espere être la la semaine prochaine mais si je n'envoi rien vous êtes prévenu !_

* * *

_**Prochain Chapitre : Je veux être tien, ton Calice **_

Résumé du début :

" Je vais devenir EXTREMEMENT possessif envers toi,"

"Je ne pourrais pas supporter d'être éloigné de toi ou du « nid »."

"le nid d'un vampire est un peu comme un nid d'oiseau"

"Tu es sur d'être apparenté aux chauves souris ?"

Peu de chose mais en même temps le chapitre ne possède qu'1 pages/3 habituels XD


	20. Chapitre 20 : Je choisis d'être tien

_**Coucou a tous :)**_

**_Voila le chapitre 20 que beaucoup attender ! Il est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit (4 pages environ) ^^_**

**_En ce moment j'ai une idée qui se concrétise en projet dont voici le résumé : _**

UA Sorcier, Harry est un Auror célèbre, lors d'un passage à l'hopital, on lui découvrira des gènes de Veela, une race disparue. Il est le seul homme au monde capable de porté de enfants ! Kidnnappé il va être envoyé sur le marché noir pour être offert au meilleur enchérisseur ! Qui sera l'homosexuel le plus offrant pour le posséder ? Slash !

**_J'ai besoin de votre avis ^^ je penses que ce sera du DM/HP mais rien n'est garanti, ce n'est encore qu'une idée :)_**

**_En attendant régalez vous et ne m'oubliez pas :)_**

**_Princesse Sérénity_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 20 : Je choisis d'être tien, d'être ton Calice**_

_- Je veux être ton calice, dis moi comment on fait. _

Severus tout d'abord surpris ne dit rien avant qu'un sourire ne prit place au coin de sa bouche.

- Tu es sur de ta décision ? Pas de retour en arrière ?

- Je suis sur à 100%

Son souvenir avec Drago lui avait fait réaliser tous ses sentiments envers le vampire et ses nombreuses attentions depuis quelques semaines.

Le Maître des Potions, heureux de la décision de Harry, marcha à sa rencontre avant de se placer devant lui et de le prendre dans son étreinte tout en l'embrassant amoureusement, passionnément, d'un amour inconditionnel.

Voulant respirer, ils se séparèrent pour prendre leur souffle puis Severus lui dit d'une voix rauque :

- Bien que j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les mots, j'espère arriver à te montrer mes sentiments par mes gestes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je l'avais compris depuis bien longtemps. Quand veux tu commencer le lien ?

- Sachant que durant une bonne semaine tu seras à plat vu qu'il va falloir que ton organisme se restructure entièrement, je penses qu'il vaut mieux attendre demain soir, comme ça je serais à tes cotés durant 2 jours entiers sans aucun problème bien que je ne suis pas sur d'assurer les cours le reste de la semaine.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais devenir EXTREMEMENT possessif envers toi, je ne pourrais pas te quitter non seulement car tu seras dans une faiblesse ultime mais aussi car beaucoup de problème peuvent survenir ,que le « nid » peut être en danger ou encore que tu es des problèmes dans ta transformation. Je ne pourrais pas supporter d'être éloigné de toi ou du « nid ».

- Du « nid » ?

- Tu n'as pas lu de livre ?

- Si mais je n'en ai jamais entendu parler

- Pour faire un bref résumé, le nid d'un vampire est un peu comme un nid d'oiseau. Les petits y sont couvés jusqu'à qu'il puisse le quitter. Donc comme une fois ta transformation entamé tu vas dormir puis quand elle sera terminé, tu vas devoir t'adapter à tes nouveaux sens, on reprend le terme de « nid » ou moi je serai celui qui te surveillera, te couvera et te guidera tout le long.

- Vue la façon dont tu le racontes Ça me paraît logique ! Ou sera notre « nid » ?

- Dans mes appartements ou plus précisément dans ma chambre. D'ailleurs nous allons commencer ce nid des ce soir !

- ? commencer le nid ?

- Il te faut être dans un endroit de confiance pour que ta transformation se fasse le mieux possible et bien que tu ai vue ma chambre dernièrement, tes instincts ne me permettront pas d'approcher pour une transformation si nous ne fabriquons pas ce fameux nid ensemble. Il faut que tu le connaisses par cœur.

- Tu es sur d'être apparenté aux chauves souris ? Non, je dis Ça car bientôt nous allons nous avoir la tête en bas dans une grotte on faire un nid dans les arbres

- A l'origine c'est ce que l'on ferait mais comme nous sommes dans une ère plus moderne et que le château est le meilleur endroit pour ta sécurité, ce sera dans ma chambre et pas de discussion. Et maintenant je trouve que j'ai été bien gentil de t'expliquer tout Ça alors file dans la chambre moi je vais avertir le directeur que la semaine prochaine je en serai pas disponible. Tu verras, pleins de couvertures sont disponibles.

- D'accord, annonça Harry qui reprit son air enfantin à l'idée de devoir construire quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais pue faire enfant.

Pendant que Severus partait en direction du bureau directorial, Harry voyait une montagne de draps, couettes sur le bord du lit. Imaginant d'abord comment il allait construire ça, il opta pour une solution d'improvisation purement instinctif. Prenant tout d'abord une grosse couette de longueur suffisante, il l'accrocha entre le lit et la grande armoire, la calant dans des coins, mettant des sorts en place afin que cela ne bouge pas. Puis il continua son travail ainsi, mélangeant draps et couettes afin de se construire une cabane qui le protégerait des bruits extérieurs tout en installant des sorts de protection. Quand l'extérieur lui parut satisfaisant, Harry aménagea l'intérieur, étalant tout ce qu'il pouvait à sa portée.

- Severus Rogue -

Frappant à la porte du directeur après avoir annoncé le mot de passe, Severus soupira puis entra dans la pièce familière.

- Bonjour Severus, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda Albus de ses yeux bleu pétillants

- Chercher un remplacent pour ma matière pour une période de 1 semaine à 15 jours environ – après tout on ne prenait jamais assez de précaution n'est ce pas ? - il n'aura pas cependant l'accès à mes appartements

- Très bien, je prend note de tout Ça …

Dire que la légendaire impassibilité du vampire était ébranlée serait un euphémisme.

- Vous n'avez rien de plus à dire ? Pas de conseil tordus ou de pièges dans lequel m'attirer ?

- Bien que cela me fasse mal d'entendre cela, préfèreriez vous que cela soit le cas ?

- Certainement pas, rétorqua sèchement Severus

- Bien alors on peut dire que le sujet est clos, j'informerai le personnel enseignant que Harry sera lui aussi absent.

- Très bien, conclu le maitre des potions avant de quitter le bureau aussi vite qu'il était rentré. Non décidément il ne se ferait jamais à l'idée que le directeur pouvait être au courant de tout avant tout le monde. C'était épuisant …

Sachant que son « future » calice se trouvait actuellement dans sa chambre préparant ce qui allait les accueillir durant une semaine complète le mit dans un joie soudaine.

Quelques minutes après, il rentra dans ses appartements tout en appelant Harry. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se dirigea vers sa chambre ou la il s'arrêta sur le seuil.

« C'est quoi ce truc » fut la première chose qu'il pensa.

En effet, un amas impressionnant se tenait dans la moitié de la pièce, tellement haute et grosse qu'il se demandait si il avait ramené autant de draps et couettes et si Harry avait pas été cambriolé les dortoirs ou l'infirmerie.

- Harry ? Tu es la ? Interrogea-t-il vers ce qu'il semblait le tunnel de l'entrée.

N'ayant encore une fois aucune réponse, il se prépara à rentrer en prenant ses précautions en paniquant : « j'espère que Harry ne soit pas mort et étouffé »

Avançant doucement mais surement il atteint un niveau plus large ou il put se redresser. Regardant les alentours il vit en son centre un sorte de nid, ou les couvertures formaient un creux, des oreillers entassés les uns contre les autres avec au milieu, un Harry somnolant.

Severus sourit en voyant le jeune homme et décida de s'installer lui aussi – heureusement qu'un sort permettait de réguler la température – prenant Harry dans ses bras, il l'étreignit contre lui et lui caressant la tête dans un lent mouvement d'apaisement.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à se réveiller :

- Severus ? Dit-il tout endormi

- Oui je suis la, répondit l'autre

Harry se redressa lentement mais sans sortir des bras du vampire ce qui fit plaisir à ce dernier.

- Désolé … je crois que cet effort m'a surmené un peu trop et puis c'est tellement douillllllllllllleeeeeetttttt, dit Harry dans un bâillement.

- Effectivement, bien qu'au premier abord cela ressemble plus à une tanière qu'a un nid, taquina gentiment le professeur

- Ben tu excuseras ma forme animagus alors parce que j'ai fait ça à l'instinct et qu'une tanière comme cela me paraissait plus protecteur si je dois le dire avec des mots.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est parfait …

La soirée continua ainsi et les deux hommes décidèrent de baptiser l'endroit pour y laisser leurs odeurs en y dormant tout les deux confortablement le soir même.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent, repus d'un sommeil réparateur bien que le plus jeune ne voulait pas quitter sa cachette. Mais en pensant qu'il allait y retourner le soir même pour y dormir toute une semaine le motiva à aller prévenir au moins Hermione,Ron et Drago de ne pas s'inquiéter. Car si ils se mettaient à sa recherche pour le trouver, ils tomberaient tous deux sur un vampire dangereux en pleine crise de possession, n'hésitant pas – et il en avait le droit – à tuer tout obstacle qui pourrait être un danger potentiel pour le nid.

La journée fut donc longue et morne, Harry étant impatient d'être au repas de ce soir, prévenir ses amis puis aller aux cachots. C'était actuellement ses seules pensées. Severus de son coté n'était pas mieux et il n'arrivait pas à restreindre sa joie intérieure, ce qui permit aux élèves de Gryffondor d'éviter de perdre de nombreux points et quelques retenues, une première à Poudlard depuis l'arrivée du sombre personnage.

- Grande Salle -

- Ron, Hermione, je dois vous parler

- Nous t'écoutons, répondit la jeune fille alors que le rouquin avait encore la bouche pleine de gnocchis, un de ses repas préféré.

- Je vais être absent pendant environ une semaine à quinze jour à partir de ce soir … Non je ne peux rien te dire de plus, interrompit-il son amie en la voyant ouvrir la bouche, il ne faut pas que vous essayez de me chercher ni même que vous en informiez tous le monde. Je vous en parlerais quand je le jugerais vraiment opportun.

- Dis nous seulement si c'est en rapport avec Tu-Sais-Qui ? Questionna Ron

- Non, cela à voir avec ma propre vie et mon propre choix … c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment

- Très bien, cela me convient si tu es d'accord avec Ça, répondit Hermione, curieuse mais comprenant que cela regardait la vie privée de son meilleur ami

Ron n'était pas totalement d'accord avec ça mais préféra s'en remettre au jugement d'Hermione. Il hocha donc seulement la tête pour montrer son approbation faisant sourire Harry.

- Merci beaucoup, vous pourrez en informer Drago s'il vous plait ? Car je ne penses pas le croiser avant de partir

- Appartement de Severus Rogue, à l'intérieur du Nid -

Deux corps se tenaient l'un contre l'autre, les yeux brillant, anticipant la suite des choses dans un silence respectueux du bien être de chacun. Puis finalement Severus parla :

- Nous allons pouvoir commencé, j'ai préparé ce qu'il me fallait juste à coté, dit-il en montrant d'un signe de tête une deuxième pièce à l'intérieur de la tanière.

- Ce qu'il te fallait ? Demanda Harry, curieux

- Oui, j'ai entreposé de quoi m'occuper durant cette semaine et quelques potions que nous pourrions avoir besoin.

- Bien,je te fais confiance, comment cela se passe-t-il ?

- Pour faire le lien, nous allons devoir remanier certains évènements car à l'origine, c'est à toi de boire mon sang le premier puis après le mien. Sinon cela amène une transformation en vampire.

- Tu as bue mon sang quand j'étais une panthère des neiges …

- Oui, nous allons donc faire autrement mais ne t 'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien de dangereux ni gênant.

- ?

- Je vais devoir aspirer mon sang moi même pour que la potion que j'ai avaler durant le repas – un antidote contre les gènes des vampires potentiels, non transformé – puisse se déposé dans mes cellules. De la je t'embrasserai afin que mon sang et l'antidote passe dans tes veines puis je prendrai de ton sang à toi pour finaliser le lien, le contre poison permettra d'éradiquer mon venin à ce moment la car comme je t'ai dit, à l'origine nous avons commencer un lien de transformation en vampire.

Harry paniqua un peu mais finalement se calma :

- Ça fait un romantique tout Ça si tu enlèves le pourquoi, y aurait-il un Poufsouffle sous ce Serpentard ? Taquina Harry

- Certainement pas … et une fois la première phase finalisé, des que tu seras réveillée et bien lucide je te le ferai bien comprendre

- On a la rancune tenace ?

- Je suis persuadé que tu n'en auras aucun inconvénient à y voir …

- Mmhh ? On verra, on verra ..

Severus serra un peu plus fortement Harry pour le punir mais bien vite l'ambiance se fit plus chaude . Le vampire huma l'odeur sauvage d'Harry, de « _son » _Harry, de son calice. Puis, il enfonça ses crocs dans son poignet, prenant une grande quantité de sang. Quand il eut finit, il passa un petit peu de baume de soins sur ses blessures sous les yeux d'Harry qui voulait l'aider, ce que le Maître des Potions refusa. Non il ne quittera pas ses bras, ni la position – torse contre torse – ou il est juste pour le soigner d'une égratignure.

Une ou deux minutes après, le temps n'ayant plus aucune emprise dans leurs actions, Severus se baissa vers le jeune homme pour l'embrasser permettant ainsi au sang du vampire d'être évacuer dans la gorge puis l'estomac de son partenaire. La langue du plus âgé emporta celle du plus jeune pour une danse sensuel et pleine de sous entendus, promettant mille plaisir.

L'instinct de l'animagus fut de découvrir largement sa jugulaire en tirant sa tête en arrière, brisant ainsi le baiser. Severus comprit le geste, c'était le calice qui prenait le pas désormais ou du moins son sang qui le réclamait pour une morsure, une réclamation.

_Sa réclamation ….._

* * *

**_A suivre ..._**

* * *

**_Voila :) Qu'en pensez vous (idem pour mon projet ?)_**

**_Reviewez moi :)_**

**_RAR _**

**_Brigitte : _**_Je suis heureuse que mon premier Lemon est plue :) J'espere que mes futures te plairont tout autant !_**_ (N'oublie pas que tu es toujours la 100eme commentatrice et que j'attend encore ce que tu souhaites !)_**

**_Adenoide : _**_C'est exactement ce que j'ai voulue faire ressortir chez Drago, mais tu découvrira plus tard qu'il a changé grâce à Harry ^^ Drago a été effectivement le premier ... mais tu verras que j'ai remédié ce problème du moins en quelques sorte :p_

**_Bisous et Merci ^^_**

* * *

**_Extrait du chapitre 21 : Enclenchement _**

La morsure a peine commencée, Harry commença à gémir. Il sentait le vampire près de lui, en lui, instaurant sa place dans sa vie. Le mettant en avant, lui faisant sentir qu'il lui appartenait car sans lui, Severus ne pourrait plus vivre.

Pleins de sentiments impossible à décrire et pourtant Harry les ressentait les uns après les autres avant qu'un vide se fasse sentir, ses paupières se fermant, quelques mots avant de s'endormir :

- Dort Harry, maintenant nous sommes unis et rien ne pourra contredire cela …

- Est-ce que j'ai grandi ? Dit moi que oui Severus car j'ai l'impression d'être ridicule du haut de mes 1m65 !

- Loin de là, Manoir Jédusor -

" il les auraient surpris en plein couloir … à …_ s'embrasser, _répondit Lucius crachant sur le dernier mot "

- Harry Potter, bientôt tu tomberas … et tout insecte nuisible que tu es, tu seras à moi …

* * *

**_Voila ce qui vous attend :) Bisoux _**

**_PS : Je répond à toutes les REVIEWS !_**


	21. Chapitre 21 : Enclenchement

**_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_**

**_Nous voila au 21eme chapitre après 6 mois d'écriture ... que d'aventure XD_**

**_La derniere fois nous avons notre cher Harry se faire transformer en calice ... ici nous le retrouvons avec Severus à l'intérieur de leur cocon de confort :) _**

**_Mais attention ... les méchants rodent :p _**

**_Bonne Lecture ^^_**

**_Princesse Sérénity_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 21 : Enclenchement **_

La morsure a peine commencée, Harry commença à gémir. Il sentait le vampire près de lui, en lui, instaurant sa place dans sa vie. Le mettant en avant, lui faisant sentir qu'il lui appartenait car sans lui, Severus ne pourrait plus vivre.

Pleins de sentiments impossible à décrire et pourtant Harry les ressentait les uns après les autres avant qu'un vide se fasse sentir, ses paupières se fermant, quelques mots avant de s'endormir :

- Dort Harry, maintenant nous sommes unis et rien ne pourra contredire cela …

Et Harry dormit, Severus à ses cotés le guettant de ses yeux et de ses bras protecteurs, tout en surveillant les possible bruits à l'extérieur. Pour passer le temps, il lisait ou fabriquer quelques potions qui ne pouvait être nocives en cas d'échec ou qui ne contenait ni d'ingrédients dangereux, ni de fumée toxiques. En conclusion, des potions qui seraient utiles à l'infirmerie pour des cas de petits bobos ou de farces de première année.

Par intermittence, Harry se réveillait mais se rendormait tout aussi vite, exténuée par la transformation. Une douleur intérieur permanente le faisait régulièrement gémir, apaiser par l'étreinte du vampire ou une potion anti-douleur lorsque cela ne suffisait plus.

Le sang de Severus permettait aux organes de se solidifier afin que l'emprise du temps ne puisse plus atteindre le calice, accordant l'immortalité. D'autres se restructuraient entièrement afin que le sang se créer plus vite due aux repas fréquent que pourrait prendre le vampire ou à l'imprévisible marque de possessivité ou d'obéissance que pourrait prendre ce dernier à son encontre en cas de rival ou de jalousie – ce qui risquait d'arriver très vite et assez souvent. Son apparence se stagna à son âge actuel, mais le fit changer physiquement afin d'affronter le futur. Sa magie l'entoura pour passer dans chacun de ses membres, organes, nerfs, cellule de son corps afin de reprendre familièrement la place qui lui appartenait, fusionnant avec lui afin qu'il puisse se régénéré plus vite que les sorciers en général.

Au niveau mental, le lien qui le reliait lui et Severus se fit plus intense. Ce dernier ressentait les besoins primordiaux d'Harry sans empiété sur ses territoires. Car le lien télépathique n'existait pas dans leur monde. La légilimencie et l'occlumentie le remplaçant.

Après 6 jours de sommeil, Harry se réveilla totalement. Engourdie, il ne bougea que peu car ses muscles douloureux se rappelaient à lui des qu'il faisait un mouvement.

- Tu as dormi prés de 6 jours sans faire de grands gestes, laisse ton corps se détendre. Je vais te passer un peu de crème, tien bois Ça en attendant, conseilla le vampire une fois qu'il se rassura sur l'état général d'Harry et après l'avoir inspecté plusieurs fois sous toutes les coutures.

- J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous le Magicobus, grommela l'animagus , en plus je suis fatigué.

- Je sais mais pour le moment, tu ne bouges pas, répliqua calmement le maitre des potions en passant professionnellement le baume de soins sur les articulations du plus jeune.

Harry remarqua alors quelques changements qui s'étaient opérer en lui :

- Tiens, je n'ai plus besoin de lunette ? Et j'ai l'impression d'entendre mieux qu'avant.

- Ton corps a un peu changer physiquement aussi, tu as reçue d'autres aptitudes propres aux vampires, sans en devenir un. Quand tu feras tes premiers pas tu remarqueras que la force d'attraction est également un peu différente de ce que tu es habitué .

- Est-ce que j'ai grandi ? Dit moi que oui Severus car j'ai l'impression d'être ridicule du haut de mes 1m65 !

Severus rigola d'un rire clair et rauque car une semaine à être muet casse un peu la voix à la fin, même pour un habitué comme lui.

- Je ne sais pas encore car tu es resté couché tout ce temps donc je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de voir plus loin que ce que je vois actuellement, mais je peux te dire que tu es encore plus beau. Quand je serais sur que tu ne craindras plus rien, je quitterai le nid pour aller te chercher un mirroir.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller maintenant, s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttt

- Hors de question, refusa le vampire, tu es encore trop faible pour que je te laisses seul un instant. Donc tu attend encore quelques jours et tu ne bouges pas du nid.

Harry bouda pour la forme mais ne dit rien de plus, laissant le vampire prendre les rennes de sa nouvelle vie, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se juge apte à le faire.

Severus qui avait fini les soins, étendit le jeune homme contre lui et s'empara de ses lèvres qu'il avait envie depuis tant de temps.

- Et comment je fais si j'ai faim, demanda Harry curieux quand le baiser prit fin

- Comme mon sang t'a apporté toute la nécessité pour ton organisme le temps de ta transformation, il faudra te réhabituer à de la nourriture solide mais si tu as faim tu me le dis, j'écrirai ta demande sur un morceau de papier qui sera directement envoyé aux cuisines qui m'enverront le repas ici même.

- Et Ça ne peut pas marcher avec un autre objet ?

- Non, mais si tu veux savoir quelque chose sur ton physique, c'est que maintenant il est toujours aussi androgyne bien que plus mature, tes yeux vert ressortent plus et tes cheveux, toujours indiscipliné ou prit de la longueur te permettant une certaine candeur mélanger au danger que tu représente.

- Et cela est-il un compliment ?

- De ma part, tu peux le représenter pour de la perfection car tu es parfait.

- Bon alors de ta part je vais le prendre pour un compliment, conclus Harry

- Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu, à l'origine tu étais sensé dormir jusqu'à demain.

- Et je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil, profite en … car je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester enfermé ici, que je me sente bien ou non car l'air frais me manque.

- Tu ne sortiras d'ici que lorsque j'y aurais consenti, grogna Severus menacant, pour le moment ce n'est pas le cas alors n'insiste pas.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, en tout cas certainement pas encore, je suis crevé. Je retourne me couché, dit Harry en se séparant du vampire pour se vautrer dans les oreillers comme un bienheureux s'endormant dans la minute qui suit sous les soupires désespérés du vampire.

Quelques heures après, sa marque le brûla … il pâlit brusquement tout en se tenant le bras. De son autre main, il envoya un bref message à Dumbledore. Sa couverture d'espion ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps … Il s'en doutait depuis quelques temps, Lucius Malefoy ayant les yeux plus afutés que lui avait et déduisant le moindre indice qu'il avait entre ses mains. Depuis trop longtemps maintenant, le blond pouvait tout savoir, désormais Harry serait sa priorité, il laisserait les membres de l'Ordre dans leurs propres embrouilles.

- Loin de là, Manoir Jedusor -

- Maître, dit solennellement Lucius Malefoy en s'inclinant devant le Lord Noir.

- Qu'y a t-il Lucius ?

- Notre espion au sein de Poudlard vient de m'avertir que Severus Rogue ainsi que Harry Potter sont absent tous les deux.

- Seraient-ils ensemble ?

- Je crains, Maître, que Severus ne soit devenus trop proche de Potter pour oser invoquer un lien de Vampire à Calice. La dernière fois que je l'ai croisé, il me semblait absent. Et cela faisait un moment que j'avais des doutes concernant sa fidélité bien que jusqu'à maintenant tout me paraissait flou mais les sentiments qu'il possède pour Potter sont maintenant devenus plus ...

- Je n'en crois pas un mot, Severus ? Avec Potter ? Impossible … ils entretiennent tout deux un lien de haine … rien de plus, interrompit le Lord

- Bien que je ne veuille vous contredire Maître, l'espion m'a laissé entendre que quelques jours avant leur absence, ils entretenaient des rapports plus qu'amicaux, il les auraient surpris en plein couloir … à …_ s'embrasser, _répondit Lucius crachant sur le dernier mot

- Tu dis qu'il m'aurait trahi ? Pour les yeux de l'ennemi ?

- Je l'ignore Maître, mais il ne faut pas négliger une telle information. Surtout quand on sait que Harry Potter est votre dernier Horcruxe. Un lien avec une créature magique pourrait s'avéré dangereux pour votre âme.

- Ne dis pas ce que je sais ! vociféra Voldemort, je sais très bien ou cela m'amène. Jusqu'à maintenant tu m'as toujours été fidèle du moins tant que je puisses te payer en nature … donc je garde des conseils en tête, ton instinct a tendance à se prendre forme très souvent, je t'accorde ce crédit mais ne soit pas insolent envers ton Maître, Lucius. Prend contact avec ton espion, qu'il essaye de récolter plus d'information. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se trame, répondit Voldemort menaçant

Alors que le blond allait partir, Le Lord lui ordonna sèchement de tendre son bras. De là il appuya sa baguette sur la marque noire pour appeler le Maître des Potions avant de laisser partir Lucius qui quitta le Manoir de Voldemort, le sourire aux lèvres. Frémissant d'anticipation sur ce qui allait bientôt se passer :

- Harry Potter, bientôt tu tomberas … et tout insecte nuisible que tu es, tu seras à moi …

* * *

~~~~~ A SUIVRE ~~~~~

* * *

**_Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Que vous inspire ce chapitre ?_**

**_Je n'ai pas encore commencé le 22eme ... je vais essayer de le faire pour la semaine prochaine ^^ Si vous ne l'avez pas vous aurez compris la cause !_**

* * *

**_~~ O ~~ ANNONCE ~~ O ~~_**

**_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'encouragent dans ces chapitres et qui me laissent leurs commentaires ! Je répond à TOUTES les reviews des que je le peux ^^_**

**_Je remercie également les gens qui m'ont laisser leur impressions pour mon projet qui pour le moment n'a pas de Paring ... (mon amie m'a dit : fait un HP/LM il y en a peu !) Qu'en pensez vous vous même ? Proposez moi cela j'en serais heureuse !_**

**_Je rappel le résume de l'histoire dont le titre sera : AU PLUS OFFRANT _**

UA Sorcier, Harry est un Auror célèbre, lors d'un passage à l'hopital suite à une visite médicale, on lui découvre des gènes de Veela soumis, une race disparue. Il devient en quelques heures le seul homme au monde capable de porté de enfants ! Kidnnappé il va être envoyé sur le marché noir pour être offert au meilleur enchérisseur ! Qui sera l'homosexuel le plus offrant pour le posséder ? SLASH PREVUE !

HP/ ? = DM/SS/LM ?

* * *

**_Réponses Aux Reviews ... Anonymes !_**

**_Brigitte : Merci pour ta review :) Qui ne reverrai pas d'une place confortable comme la leur ^^ Pour ton idée, je l'adopte :) Bisoux¨_**

**_BONNE SEMAINE A TOUS !_**


	22. Note de l'Auteur

**_Note – Pour l'Amour d'un Vampire_**

**_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_**

**_! NON CE N'EST PAS LE 22eme CHAPITRE DESOLE !_**

Comme vous avez pue le constaté depuis pratiquement un mois (3 semaines et 2 jours pour être précis) je n'ai plus publié de chapitres !

Ce n'est ni à causes de vous, fidèles lecteurs/lectrices, ni à cause de vacances imprévue (on ne sait jamais pour ceux qui se poserait la question …)

Non il s'agit tout simplement de MOI.

Moi qui en ce moment est touché comme beaucoup d'auteur par : le syndrome de la page blanche.

Maladie inévitable qui vous prend quand elle le souhaite et dont le seul remède est le temps, la patience et le retour de l'inspiration tout en évitant la flemmingite aïgue dont je suis également touché malheureusement pour moi.

J'ai réussi durant ce laps de temps à écrire le chapitre 22 : Deuxième Phase avec seulement une page ½ … ce qui n'est pas suffisant pour poster le chapitre !

Ne vous en faites pas : LA FIC N'EST CERTAINEMENT PAS ABANDONNEE !

Je tiendrais ce serment : J'irai jusqu'au bout de ce qui est prévue ! J'y tien comme à ceux qui me lisent actuellement.

Les idées sont toujours la, c'est les écrire qui me met mal à l'aise surtout que j'ai vue qu'il me faudrait re-écrire l'histoire par la suite (quand elle sera terminée et si j'en ressens l'envie) car elle en a mine de rien grandement besoin je l'avoue.

Un gros problème s'annonce ensuite : INTERNET.

Je retourne à mon Lycée début septembre ou je vais entamer un BTS (tout nouveau qui sort cette année)

Je vais donc être logé dans un appartement avec 3 autres personnes (Ça va faire du monde tout Ça) et donc j'ignore TOTALEMENT comment mon année va se déroulé sur ces points là. Il n'est pas prévue pour le moment que j'ai internet comme je ne sais pas si le lycée va continuer à l'avoir vue les problèmes occasionnées ces 4 dernières années (si si je vous jure c'est impressionnant … et vous remarquerez que c'est toujours les élèves qui trinquent -_-) donc pour le moment je pars dans l'inconnu.

Il y aura à la rigueur quand je rentrerai chez moi … en charente maritime, soit je penses environ 1 fois/mois et encore je sais pas pour le moment.

(ceux qui habitent dans la haute vienne (jsuis à 15 mn de Bellac pour les connaisseurs) faite moi signe si vous voulez qu'on se rencontre XD du moins si on peut car j'ai pas de moyen de locomotion a part normalement mon vélo qui va beaucoup roulé je pense surtout les weekend)

Un point positif dans tout Ça ?

= J'ai mon propre Ordinateur donc des que j'ai l'inspiration, le temps et tout ce qu'il faut je pourrai écrire mes différents projets. En esperant que mon ordi ne me lache pas (ce qui s'annonce assez dangereux dans l'année je crois) On va éviter que mes animaux ne bouffe mes fils aussi si on peut.

Je viens de constater que je viens de faire un de ces blabla comme pas possible … et surtout pour annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles.

Quel piètre auteur fais-je … mais vous le subirai tous à un moment ou un autre : La vie réelle nous rattrape et nous ne pouvons que faire avec.

J'ESSAIRAI et bien dit : Essairai … de poster 1 ou 2 chapitres avant la reprise des cours mais j'ignore totalement comment tout Ça va se passer.

Je penses que j'enleverai cette note quand un nouveau chapitre apparaîtra.

Merci à tous les courageux(euses) de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout et j'espère à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de Pour l'Amour d'un Vampire (j'ai l'impression que Ça fait Série TV cette phrase O.o)

**Je profite de cette espace pour remercie chaleureusement tout ceux qui m'ont écrit une review car franchement sans vous je crois que la maladie m'aurai eu bien avant ! (77 story alert dont 36 en favoris ! Cela fait énormement plaisir surtout pour moi qui n'en est qu'a ma 1ere fic)**

**Je sais que je n'ai pas fini d'écrire à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review (dans l'immédiat je pense à Musme à qui j'aurai voulu écrire une réponse au Reviews plus tot mais dont j'attendais d'abord de reprendre du poil de la bête, je pense t'écrire dans les prochains jours !)**

**Je n'oublie certainement pas les autres, ceux qui me suivent depuis le début ou depuis seulement quelques chapitres ! UN GRAND MERCI A VOUS !**

Bisoux

Princesse Sérénity


	23. Chapter 22 : Deuxième Phase

_*** ouvre la porte et jette un oeil à l'extèrieur***_

_**- Euh ... bonjour ?**_

_***Voit qu'il n'y a aucune tomate à l'horizon***_

_*** rentre dans la pièce***_

_**- Euh ... les explications en bas ... je vous laisse donc le chapitre avant de vous parler ? Je dis ça parce que je sais qu'il y a des hystériques ...**_

_*** S'enfuit en courant***__**Chapitre 22 : Deuxième Phase **_

* * *

Le second réveil du calice se passa mieux que le premier bien qu'il soit toujours autant fatigué. Severus lui repassa à nouveau sa crème sur ses articulations et le plus jeune tenta alors de se lever. Il vacilla tout d'abord avant que le vampire ne le stabilise en l'enlaçant par la taille. Préférant rester proche de lui pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse.

- Je me sens ….. bizarre …. c'est normal ? Demanda Harry alors qu'il réessayer de marcher pour la 3eme fois sans succés.

- Tes sens ont changé, ta vision s'est accrue, ton ouïe aussi et je penses sans conteste te dire que l'odorat également … non ?

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Tu as acquis les capacités de ton animagus … en petite quantité auparavant mais désormais tu les ressens entièrement donc ton corps qui n'est pas habitué te semble étranger.

- Ah ce point ? N'empeche que j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir grandis …., grogna le jeune homme en se comparant à son partenaire.

- Pourquoi une telle fixation sur ta taille ?

- Parce que quand tu es petit, comme moi, je me semble misérable quand je menace quelqu'un … nan mais t'imagines même quand je crie après Draco c'est pathétique … Ça me fait penser à un morceau de viande devant un Sombral.

- Le morceau de viande ne doit pas exister longtemps

- C'est sur … surtout avec Draco … bref c'est du passé tout Ça, déclara Harry en voyant le vampire qui commençait à être jaloux suite au sous entendus qui à l'origine n'était qu'une comparaison, en attendant tu peux pas aller me chercher un miroir ou même en invoquer un tien ou l'appeler d'un Accio !

- Comment veux-tu que je convoques un miroir alors que je n'ai rien pour te l'invoquer … je te rappel qu'il me faut un objet … et c'est Hors de question de sacrifié un de mes ustensiles de potions pour cela … et le nid est protéger contre ce genre de magie.

- Aurais tu peur de rater un de tes sortilèges _Severus_, questionna l'animagus en accentuant bien le prénom.

- Je vais te chercher un miroir si tu y tiens tant que ça, répondit le vampire tout en se maugréant, mais seulement si tu ne bouges pas d'un poil d'ici !

- Je ne bouges pas mais aide moi d'abord à m'assoir s'il te plaît … je ne suis pas sur d'y arriver.

Peu après que le vampire est reposer le jeune homme sur les coussins, il se dirigea vers la sortie à contre cœur, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il tarde trop étant donner que le lien trop récent en ferait ressentir les effets aux deux protagonistes.

Il laissa néanmoins le flot d'émotions d'Harry, qui pour le moment était heureux même si un peu chamboulé par tant de changements, afin de le rassurer sur l'état de son calice.

A peine 2 minutes après, Severus retourna dans leur tanière un miroir sous le bras, lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec …. une panthère des neiges … la forme animagus d'Harry.

Ce dernier avait l'air aussi étonné que lui et c'est seulement quand le Maître des Potions posa sa main sur le dos du félin -provoquant un ronronnement de la part de celui ci – que le jeune homme retrouva sa forme humaine.

- Euh … qu'est ce qui vient de se passer la ? Demanda l'animagus perplexe.

Severus ne répondit pas à cette question n'en connaissant par la raison lui même mais se promis de faire des recherches plus approfondis plus tard. Néanmoins sa forme animagus lui rappela le loup garou et avertis son calice qu'il l'avait contacté pour l'informer de sa situation et qu'il avait sa bénédiction pour eux deux du moment que le vampire prenait soin de son compagnon ce qui avait bien fait rire celui ci.

Pendant deux jours supplémentaires, Harry se reposait régulièrement, ressentant le besoin absolu de dormir. Heureusement qu'ils avaient tous les deux prit deux semaines de congés bien qu'il s'agit plus d'école buissonnière.

Quand le plus jeune ne dormait pas, il discutait joyeusement avec le plus vieux sur tous les sujets qu'ils pensaient allant du plus sérieux au plus risible. L'histoire du miroir ayant été également un sujet de contrariété pour le plus jeune quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas pris un centimètre de plus. . Harry récupérait très bien de sa semaine de transformation et mangeait facilement pour deux personnes ce qui permettrait au vampire de se restaurer dans les jours qui suivraient.

- Pourquoi ne bois-tu pas ? N'as tu pas faim ? Interrogea Harry qui trouvait cela curieux

- Pour le moment je suis assez « combler » mais tant que nous n'avons pas complété le deuxième lien je me refuse à m'alimenter pour t'éviter de mauvaise surprise, répondit le vampire en l'embrassant profondément.

- Tu sais quoi, dit l'aninagus entre deux souffle, je suis en pleine forme … et je pense qu'un peu de sport ne serait pas de refus

- Cela sous entendrait-il quelque chose de plus _suggestif_ ? Demanda Severus d'une voix rauque d'anticipation.

- Hmmm je ne sais pas … qu'en penses-tu ? Continua Harry en plaçant sa main droite sur une partie très sensible et tendue de son partenaire.

- Je penses que j'ai compris ce que vous vouliez dire Mr Potter, vous m'avez l'air d'ailleurs assez entreprenant si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire mais là c'est moi qui domine, déclara le vampire ironiquement, surtout pour ta toute nouvelle virginité ...

Continuant à s'embrasser à en perdre haleine, Severus souleva le T-Shirt de son partenaire pour glisser sa main gauche sur ce corps découvrant une parcelle de peau nue, laissant l'autre main explorer le fessier rebondit et bandant à souhait de sa « proie » consentante (très contradictoire mais réel). Le plus jeune n'était pas en reste et déboutonner difficilement la robe noire du sombre professeur tout en grignotant les morceaux de peau à porter de mâchoire lorsque la phrase tilta enfin dans sa tête :

- Comment ça, ma toute nouvelle virginité ? s'exclama Harry en se redressant, abandonnant donc la tâche auquel il s'était consacré (faisant grogner Severus de frustration) car après tout, sa virginité, il l'avait perdu avec Drago … il l'avait pas rêver son dard dans son derrière ni même la douleur engendré en premier lieu !

- Notre lien … et surtout mon sang, t'a transformé … tu es d'accord avec ça ? Demanda le vampire comme si il parlait à un sain d'esprit …

- Oui et alors, je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Alors, durant ta transformation, tes organes internes ont changés pour se développer et on acquis une résistance au temps, ou bien se sont restructurer … et donc … cette partie _là, _bien précise de ton anatomie, s'est elle aussi adapté pour les possibles risques de ma brutalité, ton corps a satisfait mon envie que tu sois vierge, pour que je puisses te revendiquer du début jusqu'à la fin. Donc oui tu es à nouveau vierge, physiquement tout du moins car bien qu'il m'en coûte, je doutes franchement que Drago ai été un ange durant votre année, surtout avec les rumeurs qui circulent.

- Euh … joker ? Demanda timidement Harry.

Severus grogna pour la forme mais ne dit rien de plus. Après tout, il avait un Harry vierge qui l'attendait dans ses bras bien que cette conversation ai refroidie l'ambiance. Il ne manquait plus qu'a lui même de reprendre les choses en main afin de voir si son tout nouveau calice est toujours réceptif.

- Severus ?

Bon ben il pouvait passer pour cette fois …

- Oui ?

- Quand penses tu que je pourrais sortir d'ici ?

-_ Il ne va pas recommencer avec ca quand même ? Pensa Severus._ Pas dans l'immédiat, peut être dans deux ou trois jours, ajouta-t-il en voyant le gryffondor ouvrir la bouche.

- Sur ?

- On verra suivant ta santé et si notre lien est suffisant pour qu'on puisse s'éloigner suffisamment. Mais je t'avertis, il est HORS DE QUESTION que tu dormes désormais dans ces dortoirs pleines d'hormones, que ce soit garçons ou filles. Si tu dois dormir quelques part c'est AVEC et CONTRE moi, dans mon lit, dans mes bras … finit-il en reniflant les cheveux du plus jeune avec une tendresse contradictoire avec ses paroles autoritaires.

- Bien, je penses que cette partie sera faisable même si je dois te dire qu'elle ne m'enchante mais alors pas du tout, grinça Harry.

- Nous pourrons éventuellement accordé des concessions mais ne m'en demande pas trop tout de suite, le lien est beaucoup trop récent pour que je puisses accepter que tu t'approches d'autres mâles en rut ou des femelles en chaleur.

- Parce que tu n'en es pas un ? Taquina le brun

- Je suis un Serpentard, et un vampire en plus, la posséssivité et l'envie de prendre quand je veux ce qui m'appartient est une seconde nature, tant que la dite personne dans mes bras est consentante bien entendu. Le viol n'est pas la meilleure solution et je continuerai de le penser comme tel ...

Harry se mit à réfléchir alors à ses paroles mais s'endormit en cour de pensée au grand dam de Severus qui aurait voulu continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencer plus tôt ou au moins discuter car bien que voir son calice en bonne santé était réconfortant, ses hormones le travailler et il s'ennuyait dangereusement.

Il s'humidifia les lèvres brièvement en pensant qu'au prochain réveil … il serait temps qu'il se restaure.

* * *

*** ressort de son trou***

**Hem Hem ... Bonjour donc à toutes et à tous (?) !**

**Woah ... cela commencais sérieusement à dater la dernière fois que j'ai publié un chapitre ! **

**Donc explication : Syndrôme de la page blanche (annoncé), fénéantise (annoncé) et euh ... plus envie d'écrire même si j'avais continuellement les idées ... mais j'avoue qu'une review qui j'ai recue recemment (pas ici) m'a particulièrement fait plaisir donc il faut remercier cette personne qui m'a vivement encourager à la reprendre !**

**Ce chapitre qui devait être un Lémon à l'origine à changer car j'arrivais pas a reprendre la suite ... alors j'ai laissé tomber pour suivre une autre voie ! **

**Je voulais avertir qu'il est possible que certains points soient totalement contradictoire à ce que j'ai dit précédemment car depuis le temps j'ai pas mal oublié certains détails qui j'avais rajouter ... alors désolé d'avance et surtout DITES LE MOI !**

**Pour le rythme de publication, alors cherchez pas ... il va être totalement aléatoire ! J'ai beaucoup de trucs à faire et trop d'un coup car pour ce premier BTS ils sont TRES TRES mal organiser et certains profs laissent à désirer ce qui me donne très sérieusement envie d'arrêter ... donc je sais pas du tout quand le temps (météo et temps libre) va me donner l'envie d'écrire (vous avez vue il neige ^^) J'espere arriver à continuer l'écriture car j'ai plus de mal en ce moment qu'au début, et j'essaye d'écrire en parallèle : Au plus Offrant (HP/LM !)**

**Bon jvous laisse la et j'espere pouvoir vous dire : A BIENTOT**

**Bisoux **

**Princesse Sérénity**

**PS : pour d'autres questions, posez les dans vos reviews ou par MP car la j'essaye de faire au plus court ...**


	24. Chapitre 23  Désir

_**Bonjour à tous depuis tant de temps ...**_

_**Je pense d'abord vous souhaitez à tous la plus belle année possible même si j'ai presque 26 jours de retard ... et presque 200 reviews également ! Woa ... ca fait drôle**_

_**Je pensais pouvoir vous offrir ce chapitre beaucoup plus tôt ce qui n'a pas pue être le cas malheureusement pour vous ... par contre je vous averti que je l'ai fait en très peu de temps et CONTIENT EXCLUSIVEMENT DU LEMON ! Alors ceux qui ne veulent pas en lire ... Allez vous en !**_

_**Je n'ai pas eu le temps et j'avoue pas le courage de le relire, corriger, paufiner ... donc si jamais une bêta se trouvait parmi vous pour la corriger, qu'il ou qu'elle n'hésite pas :p je suis toute ouvert ... et tout désolé si des phrases ne sont pas toujours compréhensible ou autres **_

_**Le chapitre 24 n'a toujours pas été commencé donc j'ignore quand il arrivera ... j'ai eu pas mal de deception ces derniers jours alors faut le temps que je me ressource un peu mais ne vous inquietez pas, elle arrivera ^^ **_

_**Je profite également de cet espace pour constater que cette fic à désormais à 1 ans et 1 jour si ce n'est pas un miracle ca :) Prions pour que cela dure ^^ **_

_**J'en profite également pour annoncer pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vue que j'ai désormais une fic en parrallèle : Au Plus Offrant. Je vais d'ailleurs poster ce soir le premier chapitre ... donc si cela vous interesse n'hésitez pas a allez la voir (idem pour les béta j'en cherche un(e) actuellement ! ) Mais je ne vous abandonne pas pour autant cher(e)s ami(e)s !**_

_**Gros bisoux et bonne lecture ...**_

_**Pour les RAR c'est en bas !**_

_**PS : Je dédie ce chapitre à tous les reviewers de cette fic qui m'encourage ainsi qu'a des amis proches qui m'ont poussé à la continuer rapidement et à qui sans eux, risquait d'avoir un plus long délais !**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 23 : Désir**_

Ce n'est que le lendemain que Harry rouvrit ses yeux dans un cocon de chaleur.

- Enfin réveillé, tu en as mis du temps marmotte, dit Severus qui réaffirma son bras autour de la taille du plus jeune.

- Mmhhh l'es quel heure ? Demanda Harry encore ensommeillé.

- 10h … cela fait quand même près de 15h que tu dors … il serait temps que tu manges un peu.

- Tout à l'heure … la j'ai pas le courage ni même la force de mâcher …

- Tu veux quand même pas que je te donne la becquée parce que là, tu rêves … je n'ai pas assez changer pour me permettre une telle lubie, répliqua Severus.

- Cela aurait été pourtant sympathique, imagine, la grande terreur des cachots, nourrissant son calice comme une mère avec son enfant... quel cliché.

- Ne te met certainement pas cette image dans la tête mon Ange, tu risquerais d'être déçu.

- Mais qui a dit que je te le demanderai maintenant ? Nous avons toute l'éternité devant nous pour que je puisses réaliser ce fantasme.

Severus haussa un sourcil au commentaire tout en esquissant un léger sourire au coin des lèvres mais n'argumenta pas plus … après tout, il pourrait toujours utiliser cette idée contre un de ses fantasmes personnel par la suite.

Harry, leva alors les yeux au dessus de lui, la ou il sentait la respiration de Severus l'effleurai, mais il ne pue le voir avec l'obscurité ambiante. Le vampire, qui lui y voyait parfaitement grâce à ses sens et ses yeux performants le regarda s'interroger. Ne pouvant alors plus attendre, il engagea le premier geste de la journée – ou de la nuit il ne savait plus. Perdu dans le regard de son jeune calice, il captura de ses lèvres expérimentées la bouche de son conjoint afin de l'entraîner dans les premiers soins du plaisir.

Harry, encore un peu ensommeillé, ne bougea pas tout d'abord mais répondit avidement lorsque la langue de son vampire franchit ses barrières pour emporter la sienne dans un baiser vertigineux. Severus le retourna alors contre lui, torse contre torse, afin de pouvoir librement atteindre les jolies fesses de son calice, tout à lui et pour le reste de l'éternité … il y veillerait.

Glissant ses mains dans le pantalon qu'Harry avait enfiler le jour précédent, il le hissa un peu plus sur lui pour que le jeune homme se mette à califourchon sur ses jambes contre lui.

- Ca c'est ce que j'appelle un réveil … tu en as d'autres comme ça dans ta panoplie ? J'avais déjà découvert quelques parties de ta personnalité avant mais jamais celle ci ... ? Haleta Harry lorsque Severus lui permit enfin de respirer un peu.

- Mmhh ça tu le découvriras une autre fois … mais je suis sur que tu n'es pas en reste non plus, n'est ce pas ? Demanda malicieusement son vampire

- Tu le verras par toi même … mais je suis sur que ce genre de caresse « là » ne te déplait pas, affirma Harry en glissant sa main sur le désir de son amant à travers le fin tissu.

- Tu seras ma perte Harry …

- Ne meurt pas si vite Severus … on n'en a pas finit, promit-il.

- Oh je n'en doute pas … mais je trouve que tu es trop habillée, répondit celui ci en le basculant au milieu des coussins pour lui ôter son haut et son pantalon rapidement. De la il laissa ses mains fines et précises errer sur le corps qui se tortiller sous lui entre chatouilles et endroit sensible. Alors que Harry continuait de bouger, leurs désirs se rencontrèrent et se frottèrent l'une à l'autre, faisant s'arquer les deux corps dans un même mouvement tout en les rapprochant un peu plus l'un de l'autre. Le plus jeune écartant ses jambes un peu gêner malgré leurs différents moments d'intimité passé, invitant par ce simple mouvement l'autre homme à s'y installer. Ce dernier s'empressa d'accéder à ce cette demande implicite et lui butina le cou afin d'en laisser quelques traces montrant ainsi que l'animagus lui appartenait à lui et lui seul.

Harry haletait lorsque Severus entreprit de lui laisser un suçon dans le cou, à un endroit sensible que Harry regretterait plus tard puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le cacher sans que cela soit suspect …

Lorsque le vampire fut satisfait du résultat, il reprit la bouche de son calice, lui imposant sa domination mais sans violence. Il s'attaqua alors plus sérieusement à la réclamation de son calice qui ne demandait que délivrance après toutes ces caresses. Il décida néanmoins d'attendre encore un peu en continuant d'embrasser Harry puis finalement entreprit d'enlever enfin ses propres vêtements pour se retrouver nu. Voyant que le jeune homme sous lui portait encore son caleçon, il grogna un peu mais remédia rapidement à ce problème puisque seulement quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se retrouvait nu lui aussi.

Fouillant ses vêtements qu'il avait envoyer valser sans délicatesse un peu plus loin, Severus chercha quelques secondes ses poches avant de trouver l'objet perdu : une petite fiole qui contenait un liquide ambre.

- Un lubrifiant concocter maison, précisa Severus lorsqu'il vit la mine interrogative d'Harry, après tout c'est ta première fois …

- Mmhh heureusement que tu penses à moi, mais tu ferais mieux de t'activer car la place se refroidit et moi avec … tu ne voudrais pas que je tombes malade ?

Severus ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre le corps de son calice dont il captura les douces lèvres rafraichit par son absence. Peu de temps après, il redescendit à nouveau ses lèvres sur le cou du plus jeune afin de sentir son parfum particulier, léchant le suçon qu'il avait fait quelques minutes avant. Harry, trouvant que son vampire était décidément trop lent, pris alors l'initiative physique de lui faire comprendre en se frottant indécemment à lui et empoignant d'une main, la virilité imposante de son compagnon, s'attirant les gémissements irrésistible de ce dernier.

- Démon, dit le vampire dans un souffle.

- Que je sache, depuis tout a l'heure c'est toi le démon, puisque tu me frustres au plus haut point ! Ricana Harry en lançant les premiers va et vient.

Severus, sentant qu'il recevait plus que ce qu'il ne donnait décida de reprendre les rennes en ouvrant la flocon d'une main et d'en glisser le liquide sur l'autre. Il ne prit pas le temps de reboucher le flacon puisqu'il le posa à terre, en dehors du nid d'oreiller de fois qu'il en aurait à nouveau besoin pour une quelconque raison ou bien pour un autre round un peu plus tard.

S'imprégnant les doigts le plus possible du liquide ambré, il amena sa main à l'entrée à nouveau vierge du brun afin de l'aider à accepter la future intrusion qui sera beaucoup plus imposante que quelques doigts.

Il avança tout d'abord un doigt tout en veillant à son calice et à ses expressions. Voyant que cela ne le gêné pas plus que cela, il décida d'introduire le deuxième rapidement auquel il imposa des mouvements en ciseau afin de le détendre un peu plus. Il remarqua les grimaces d'inconfort d'Harry mais il savait qu'en trouvant la prostate du plus jeune, le désir prendrait le pas sur la douleur. C'est en insérant le troisième doigt que cela posa un peu plus de problème. Mais Severus trouva rapidement l'endroit qu'il fallait pour que l'homme dans ses bras oublie à nouveau son prénom pour ne rester qu'une masse gémissante. Le vampire reprit rapidement les lèvres et les attentions de son calice pour qu'il n'oublie pas qui lui offrait le plaisir qu'il prenait. Lorsqu'il trouva qu'Harry était assez préparer pour l'accueillir, il se redressa légèrement, provoquant une plainte du plus jeune. Il installa un coussin sous Harry afin de le relever légèrement et pour plus de confort et présenta son sexe à l'entrée avant de le pénétrer doucement guettant la moindre souffrance sur le visage de son compagnon. Elle ne tarda pas à venir mais Severus qui avait appris rapidement les endroits les plus sensibles de son amour se mit en quête de lui faire oublier l'intrusion.

Harry, lui, pour se détendre, se mit à respirer du mieux qu'il put, tout en essayant de contrôler son corps pour qu'il se détende et accepte plus facilement Severus en lui.

- J'avais oublié que la première fois faisait autant mal, haleta Harry dans un essai d'humour peu glorieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt ne plus rien sentir à part le désir grimper en toi, promit Severus.

Chose promise, chose due. Car en effet, alors que Severus continuer à s'avancer dans le corps d'Harry dans les derniers centimètres, il heurta l'endroit qu'il cherchait depuis le début, enclenchant de là, une brusque bouffée de désir dans le corps d'Harry, permettant à Severus de s'engouffrer jusqu'au bout, le faisant gémir lui aussi dans cette chaleur étroite.

Prenant quelques minutes de sécurité pour que son compagnon puisque s'habituer à lui, il se pencha afin de l'embrasser amenant par là son membre deja tendu plus profondément dans l'antre de son calice. Quand ce dernier fit enfin savoir à Severus qu'il était prêt en amorçant son bassin en direction du corps du plus vieux, les va et vient, tantôt brutaux, tantôt tendre débutèrent pour devenir frénétique et plus rapide amenant d'abord le plus jeune à la jouissance finissant quelques coups de reins plus tard par celui du plus âgé qui se retira quelques secondes après.

C'est dans un moment post-orgasmique, que Severus reprit ses instincts de vampire pour se nourrir, il se pencha au dessus du plus jeune, et huma son odeur puis amena ses lèvres dans le cou d'Harry. Il lécha tout d'abord une petite parcelle de peau puis sortit ses longues canines affutées et dans un même mouvement, mordit doucement mais fermement la peau afin de la percer sans causer de douleur, anesthésier déjà par sa salive.

Quand il atteignit la carotide ou le flot de sang s'écoulait, il trouva son paradis. En effet, c'était de l'essence vitale pure du calice qu'il partagerait avec son vampire … celle qui les garderait en vie tous les deux durant l'éternité. Et pour agrémenter déjà ce parfum et ce goût d'extase, la magie y était mélanger ce qui avec la puissance considérable d'Harry, n'était pas négligeable.

Pour le plus jeune, cette morsure se passa dans un sentiment de tendresse indescriptible. Elle lui montrait tous les bon coté de son vampire ainsi que l'amour du plus âgé pour lui, il pouvait même y sentir les sentiments de Severus tel que l'anxiété, l'inquietude ou bien encore le désir de son corps et de son sang... des sentiments qui ne pourront jamais être ressenti ni même être compris par les autres personnes en dehors des calices et des vampires.

C'était un lien d'Union, un lien d'Amour …

Un lien d'Eternité …

- Manoir Malefoy -

Lucius était confortablement assis dans son fauteuil noir au pied de la cheminée, dardant de ses yeux argenté les flammes qui se manifestait devant lui. Il avait laissé les fenêtres ouverte en attendant que le hibou de son espion lui ramène quelques nouvelles. Il aller devoir attaquer vite et bien d'ici les quinze jours qui suivent. Il n'avait le droit à aucune erreur sinon non seulement il y risquer son identité mais également sa vie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait pas enclin à un échec et l'Ordre du Phoenix à sa nature. Oui, il était différent … mais y pouvait-il quelque chose dans la tristesse ? Non … il était condamné à errer jusqu'à trouver sa délivrance …

Alors qu'il plongeait à nouveau dans ses pensées, un hibou au plumage brun et noir s'engouffra dans le salon. Il se dirigea vers le Maître du Manoir pour qu'il puisse lui ôter sa lettre puis une fois sa mission finit, il partit se reposer au dessus de la bibliothèque.

Lucius ouvrit sa lettre puis lit rapidement son contenu avant de redresser sa tête …

Un sourire ornait ses lèvres.

A Suivre

* * *

RAR :

Brigitte : Coucou ^^ Voila ou il était caché ton Lemon :p régales toi en ^^

Adénoïde : Coucou a toi ! Effectivement, je comprend ton point de vue mais il faut avouer que quand on manque de motivation pour l'une on en tente une autre ! J'essairai de garder cette confiance le plus possible malgré les délais de parution ...


	25. Chapitre 24 : Un nouveau regard

**_Bonjour à tous :)_**

**_Voila après un mois d'attente ce chapitre 24 ... Vous verrez que l'action commence à revenir ... mais alors ce chapitre est assez space ... du point de vue de l'écriture j'entend ... je n'ai absolument rien corrigé également puisque je l'ai commencer et finis hier soir ... et que j'ai la flemme de le relire sur ce oup ci (j'ai passé mon permis ce matin donc pour ceux qui ont été dans cette situation, il devrait comprendre ...)_**

**_Je vous laisse donc à cette lecture, pour ceux qui lise Au plus Offrant la suite va sortir juste après celui la ^^_**

**_Gros bisoux et Bonne Lecture_**

**_Princesse Sérénity_**

**_

* * *

_******

_**Chapitre 24 : Un nouveau regard sur le monde**_

Severus décida deux jours plus tard – et surtout à cause de son maudit calice – de laisser ce dernier sortir au grand air … même si non loin de lui. En effet, le lien final bien que concrétisé, il manquait néanmoins la confiance absolu du vampire envers l'entourage du jeune homme, sa réputation n'aidant pas à faire la part des chose.

Severus sortit en premier du nid, prenant un pose défensive, laisser par les instincts de ses ancêtres du fait que les quelques prédateurs possible des vampires attendaient ce moment propice à cause de la faiblesse du calice. Ce qui permettait aux adversaires de trouver une proie de choix puiqu'ils attaquaient à plusieurs ne permettant pas la défense complète du nid, du calice et du vampire entrainant donc leur mort.

Néanmoins, Severus se détendit rapidement lorsqu'il n'entendit rien dans ses appartements mais il grogna légèrement envers Harry qui le poussait pour le laisser sortir, chose que le Maître des Potions refusait sur l'immédiat et surtout sans son consentement.

- Allez Severus, pousse toi un peu, il n'y a rien à craindre ici …., dit Harry en lui poussant les jambes alors que le dit Severus rester un mur de pierre, mais il consentit quelques secondes plus tard à se redresser à l'extérieur, non sans observer les alentours du coin de l'oeil tout en prenant son calice dans les bras.

- Rooo, c'est n'importe quoi, fit Harry mais qui ne se détacha pas pour autant.

Severus le lâcha enfin pour qu'il puisse se dégourdir les jambes et l'arrêta d'un geste lorsque le gryffondor voulut sortir.

- Non tu attend que j'aille vérifier d'abord.

Harry maugréa sur les instincts de vampires qui ne s'étaient toujours pas mis à jour, surtout durant cette air moderne … on ne vivait plus dans des grottes ou dans des arbres par merlin ! Aujourd'hui, la technologie, la magie et surtout les sorts de protection évitait ce problème … et les prédateurs de vampires ont pour la plupart disparus … Mais enfin, Severus était une chauve souris de nature même si le radar d'ultra son manquait à l'appel ….

Alors que le Maître des Potions lui fit signe de sortir dans le salon, Harry se demandait si il allait arriver jusqu'au Parc de Poudlard d'ici la fin de la journée … Pas que la protection de Severus lui dérangeait loin de la cela l'attendrissait plus que de raison même … mais bon il y a protection et _protection_ … et celle ci semblait faire partie des extrêmes.

Harry le savait pourtant, il avait lu plusieurs livres sur les vampires et poser le plus de question possible à Remus, mais bon lire ce fait et le vivre différer totalement …

Plonger dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas que il pouvait enfin sortir dans le couloir conduisant à son paradis extèrieur. C'est un claquement de langue sec qui le ramena sur Terre, il se dirigea alors vers le couloir et là ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Ce que tu vois es Mon Monde, Mon Univers … celui des Vampires et des Calices … du moins c'est le seul que je sache qui s'en rapproche le plus sur cette même vision.

Harry resta bouche bée devant tant de magnificence. Ses nouveaux yeux lui montraient une nouvelle palette de couleur impossible à décrire tant cela changeait de la réalité, tandis que ceux de son animagus lui prouvaient qu'il était bel et bien un félin grâce à sa vision des détails.

Alors qu'il observait avec béatitude le reste du couloir, Severus le poussa jusqu'à l'extérieur ou là, Harry ne put que pleurer : il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire l'indéfinissable …

Le vampire, quand à lui, souriait tellement que l'on pouvait voir une partie de ses canines; sa joie provenait surtout de se vision de son Calice dans ce monde merveilleux qu'était le sien mais également du fait qu'il ressentait à travers son aura magique.

Néanmoins le vampire ne perdait pas le Nord, et se raidit lorsqu'il aperçue au loin une forme qui les regardait. Il grogna, et se mit en travers du regard de son calice et de l'élève voyeur. Ce dernier - surement effrayé d'après le vampire était parti en courant en direction de la Grande Salle. Severus ne pu qu'apercevoir grâce à ses yeux une écharpe rouge et jaune sans en connaître l'identité.

Mais ce que personne ne vit, c'était cet hibou au plumage brun et noir quitter le château pour s'engouffrer dans le ciel ou des nuages noirs s'avançaient annonçant un fort temps de pluie d'orages.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir tout observer sous l'oeil acéré de son amant, Harry rentra au château en direction du Nid ou Severus voulait le conserver à l'abri du regard du monde encore quelques temps. Histoire de se rassurer sur le fait qu'il lui appartenait bel et bien et qu'il ne crierait ou ne penserait qu'à lui lorsqu'il faudrait pour les deux hommes retourner à leurs occupations d'enseignant et d'étudiant.

Ce n'est que la semaine suivante que Severus consentit à donner son total accord pour qu'Harry aille se balader ailleurs que sous ses yeux, à son propre malheur et au grand bonheur du plus jeune qui pensait enfin prendre quelques distances de l'étouffement dont le vampire l'entourait car même avec grand amour, personne ne pourrait supporter d'être sans arrêt observer.

Harry n'était pas non plus un coeur de pierre, il pensait toujours à Severus et un petit pincement de coeur le prenait à chaques fois qu'il le quittait, mais il avait besoin de son espace vitale pour reprendre du poil de la bête car bien que le vampire l'aiderait à battre Voldemort, il serait néanmoins le seul à pouvoir le battre et cela il n'avait aucunement le droit d'oublier ce devoir qui lui incombait … le plus dur allait être d'en parler au deuxième concerné puisqu'il était lié au premier …

Alors que les cours avait repris pour nos deux protagonistes, Harry lui essayait délibérément de calmer la curiosité de ses amis et de refaire renaître le lien d'amitié entre lui et Draco bien que Severus crissait des dents à chaque fois. En effet, le Prince des Serpentard avait très mal pris le fait que Harry ne lui dise pas ce qu'il cachait ni même qu'il aille le voir pour lui dire au revoir avant de partir pour aller faire il ne savait quoi. Donc ne trouvant pas d'autre moyen de le punir, il prit l'option de le bouder totalement jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne lâche sous la pression, ce qui était encore loin d'arriver. Ron et Hermione furent nénamoins les plus dur à supporter car il les voyait quasiment sans cesse et c'était des Gryffondor, donc buté jusqu'au bout comme avait dit hypocritement Severus alors que Harry le rejoignait à son appartement comme tous les soirs sous sa cape d'invisibilité ainsi que la carte des Maraudeurs pour éviter les surprises et que ses deux amis fouisseurs ne découvrent la pièce ou il allait tous les jours pour n'en sortir que le matin.

En dehors de ces perturbations, rien n'annoncer le drame qui s'abattit sur le château d'un seul coup et particulièrement sur une partie du château : le parc. Désormais on pouvait y voir un gros trou, un deuxième lac d'après les sources de certains. Mais si ce changement de paysage paniqua les élèves aux premiers abords, les silhouettes noires encapuchonnées avec pour seul visage un masque argent ne firent qu'empirer les choses. Un véritable ouragan de peur et d'inquiétude perturba les élèves pourtant habituer des mauvaises nouvelles extérieures, et c'est en s'enfuyant dans tous les sens qu'ils montrèrent leurs entière instabilité … empêchant ainsi les enseignants de les évacuer de la meilleure manière qui soit, chacun voulant regagner leur salle commune en croisant les doigts que personne ne viendrait les y déloger. Et comme chaque vent de panique, les élèves n'hésitèrent pas à se bousculer, pousser, marcher sur les plus lents et les plus peureux ….

_- Manoir Malefoy -_

**Flash Back Rapide**

_Lucius ouvrit sa lettre puis lit rapidement son contenu avant de redresser sa tête …_

_Un sourire ornait ses lèvres._

**Fin Flash Back**

Ce n'était pas n'importe quel sourire … non c'était celui d'un démon avide de pouvoir, de soif et de bestialité. Un air totalement contradictoire à ses habitudes aristocratiques.

Il repensa brièvement à l'entrevue qu'il avait eu avec son maître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais le mis rapidement de coté, il allait devoir agir en solitaire pour accomplir sa mission. Si il réussissait, sa récompense allait atteindre des sommets. Surtout que ses réserves s'épuisaient, bien qu'il ai moins besoin de se nourrir grâce a quelques procédés de magie noire, mais le re-remplir équivaudrait à se faire remarquer et il ne pouvait se le permettre cependant à un moment ou à un autre cela s'avèreraient nécessaire.

Il n'allait pas bénir sa chance d'être encore en vie alors que il aurait due mourir il y a quelques années de cela, il en souffrait tous les jours aujourd'hui mais sans cela, sa vie aurait été écourtée. Il n'en connaissait toujours pas la cause … mais tant qu'il subissait des conséquences plus positives que négatives … qui était-il pour se plaindre ?

Certes un Malfoy, mais qui se tenait loin de son fils après son cuisant échec de sa mission ainsi que de sa femme dont il n'avait qu'une envie : réduire en charpie. Terme néanmoins très élogieux pour ne pas parler avec d'autres mots que ce qu'il pensait actuellement.

Alors que ses pensées revenaient au présent, Lucius relu la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains pour la troisième fois et ce dit qu'il n'avait plus qu'à mettre son plan à l'exécution.

Il transplana donc au Manoir de Salazar Serpentard (*) afin d'en avertir son Seigneur et prévenir le reste des Mangemorts. Il se dirigea de son pas théâtral habituel poursuivant le chemin qui menait à l'ancienne salle de bal, désormais rénover en salle de réunion lorsque tous les mangemorts étaient présent. Il frappa à la lourde porte d'un geste sec et attendit que Queudver lui ouvre la porte sur recommandation de son Maître.

- Lucius, je ne m'attendais pas à te venue dans l'immédiat, salua calmement d'ailleurs celui ci

- Maître, notre espion au sein de Poudlard vient de m'avertir que notre plan peut désormais être exécuter, toutes les informations dont nous avons besoin sont ici. Il ne manque que votre consentement pour attaquer le château.

Voldemort hocha seulement la tête lorsqu'il finit de lire la lettre que Lucius lui avait tendu et sifflant Queudver, il lui attrapat le bras, en dégagea la marque et appela ses mangemorts qui ne manquèrent pas d'arriver dans la minute qui suivit :

- Mangemort, il est désormais temps que notre plan, si longtemps préparé soit exécuter aujourd'hui. Tuer autant que nécessaire si cela peut vous défouler un temps soit peu … mais vous savez que le garçon, Dumbledore et Severus le traître sont à moi et à moi seul. Pour ceux qui ont des enfants au sein de Poudlard, cela va devenir une épreuve qui montrera qui seront les plus intelligent et loyaux vis à vis de ma cause. Maintenant, ne tardons pas … il est temps que nous allions rendre … une petite visite à notre ancienne maison souillée par les Sang de Bourbe.

Ce mot seul signa le départ, Lord Voldemort transplana près du château accompagné de ses Mangemorts. Seul Lucius était reculé … sa mission allait bientôt débutée, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes. Et quand il vit les barrières de Poudlard dit imprenable, il s'évapora dans une fumée grisâtre pour se diriger là ou l'attendait son contact et ensuite une fois sa mission terminée, il s'en lècherait les doigts après tout :

Le fruit était mûr à point … il ne manquait plus que de le cueillir.

A SUIVRE

* * *

(*) : Après mure réflexion, Jedusor est à l'origine un Moldu donc il n'a pue avoir de véritable Manoir comme JK Rowling en parle dans ses livres. Sinon on pourrait parler du Manoir Graunt mais par une préférence personnelle, j'ai préféré mettre en valeur la vantardise de Voldemort et sa vanité envers son besoin de posséder quelques chose de chaque familles … donc pourquoi pas le Manoir de son illustre ancêtre puisque de toute façon, il lui revient quasi de droit ?

* * *

_**Alors qui a une idée pour l'espion (que l'on découvrira au prochain chapitre) ainsi que l'endroit ou Lucius va le rencontrer ? Ainsi que son Plan auquel il tient tant ?**_

_**Review ?**_


End file.
